Amor imposible
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: [Editando] A pesar de que no pueden relacionarse con los humanos, las tortugas conocerán a otros jóvenes y llegarán a formar una bonita amistad, pero el amor también estará presente en ellos y no será fácil. Los Hamato deberán enfrentar todo tipo de obstáculos como los celos, la rivalidad y problemas familiares, convirtiéndose en un "Amor imposible" (version 2012) Primer fic.
1. Entrenamiento ninja

**Amor imposible:**  
>A pesar de que no pueden relacionarse con los humanos, las tortugas conocerán a otros jóvenes y llegarán a formar una bonita amistad, pero el amor también estará presente en ellos y no será fácil: La llegada de una extranjera hará que Leo de un giro a sus sentimientos por Karai, Donnie confiesa lo que siente por Abril y ella le corresponde pero Casey también estará detrás de ella, incluso Rafa y Mikey encontraran el amor hacia dos chicas completamente distintas a su personalidad. En sí, los Hamato deberán enfrentar todo tipo de obstáculos como los celos, la rivalidad y problemas familiares, convirtiendose en un amor no correspondido, un AMOR IMPOSIBLE. (Basado en TMNT version 2012)<p>

**Hola, primer fic de TMNT y espero se diviertan leyendo esto xD ¡Que inicie el Show!**

**Disclaimer:**TMNT son propiedad de Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman y ahora, de la cadena Nickelodeon; yo solo escribo para pasar el rato

* * *

><p><strong>Nº1:Entrenamiento ninja.<strong>

En las alcantarillas vemos a cuatro criaturas…Cuatro Hermanos (cuyo aspecto era el de una TORTUGA MUTANTE) estaban en el dojo sentados esperando a que llegara su Maestro y Sensei y...Nada que aparecía...

— ¿Por qué tardará tanto el Maestro Splinter? —pregunta Rafa molesto.

— No tenemos ni la menor idea, Rafa...Podría estar... ¿Meditando? —responde lo mas tranquilo posible.

— ¿Seguro? Leo, tú sabes bien que él no suele meditar hasta que hayamos entrenado y mira, llevamos aquí sentados por ¡HORAS!

— Querrás decir...llevamos aquí sentados por ¡SIGLOOOS! —grita haciendo que los tímpanos de sus hermanos se alboroten.

— ¡AU! oye MIKEY —Donnie se tapa sus oídos— ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

— Lo siento —sonríe con inocencia.

En ese momento aparece...POR FIN... el Maestro Splinter.

— Buen día, hijos mios —se inclina y sus hijos hacen lo mismo— espero que hayan descansado bien porque tendremos un largo entrenamiento y... perdonen la tardanza, pero mi reloj despertador se descompuso. ¿Espero que no haberlos impacientado?

Los chicos ya estaban más tranquilos por la razón de la cual Splinter había tardado tanto.

Luego de unos minutos... ¡Llego la hora de Entrenar! y los cuatro estaban listos. Splinter puso a Miguel Angel y a Rafael en el primer encuentro.

—_ Hajime!_

Y así, Mikey saco sus Nunchakus y los hizo girar, Rafael hizo exactamente lo mismo, saco sus Sais, los hizo girar y las apunto contra su hermano menor; mientras que la pelea continuaba, Donatello arreglo el reloj despertador del Maestro Splinter...

— Aquí tiene Sensei, como nuevo.

— Te lo agradezco Donatello —dice agarrando su reloj.

El enfrentamiento continuaba, eran patadas, golpes y algunos movimientos ninja que el sensei les había enseñado...Al final Mikey corrió con sus Nunchakus giratorios hacia Rafael, quien estaba detrás de él, este se giro y puso uno de sus sais en el suelo haciendo que Mikey se tropezara y cayera. Rafael golpeaba su caparazón con sus sais.

— ¡BASTA, BASTA RAFA! ¡ME RINDO! —grita desesperado.

...Ahora le tocaba el turno a Donatello y Leonardo...Ambos sacaron sus armas y eran golpes de uno y el otro lo esquivaba, pero algo hizo que Leo se distrajera.

— Quisiera que ganara Donnie —susurra.

— Mikey observa... ¡Hey Leo mira! ¡KARAI!

**— **¿Si? ¿Dónde? —pregunta mirando por todas partes.

Donnie aprovecho y derribo a Leo con su Bo, por otro lado Leo se puso furioso con sus hermanos, quienes sólo se limitaron a reírse por lo sucedido...

El turno ahora le correspondía a Rafael y Donatello, quienes habían ganado los anteriores enfrentamientos y...obviamente ganó Rafa.

— _Ya-me!_

Los cuatro ninjas se sentaron enfrente de Splinter.

— Hicieron un excelente trabajo, y en cuanto a ti Leonardo —lo señala— no es bueno distraerse, la distracción solo causa consecuencias. Y Rafael...estuvo mal que distrajeras a tu hermano.

— _Hai Sensei_ —responden los mayores.

— Muy bien, ahora descansen hijos míos —dice inclinándose y sus hijos hacen lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el primer capitulo y bueno, queria hacerlo inspirandome mucho en como entrenan las Tortugas.<strong>

**Besos :)**


	2. Paula Alberguetti, la chica italiana

**Hola, bueno me alegra que les este gustando y eso que es mi primera historia.**

_Gracias por sus comentarios.**  
><strong>_

**¡Disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nº2:Paulina Alberguetti, la chica italiana.<strong>

El entrenamiento de las Tortugas ya se habia terminado, Splinter se fue directo a su cuarto a meditar, y los chicos nada mas hacían lo que más les gustaba hacer. Leonardo estaba concentrado enfrente del TV viendo su programa favorito "Heroes Espaciales" y lo mejor es que era un maratón, toda la tarde ahí pegado viendo lo mismo y repitiendo las mismas líneas.

Mikey estaba muy ocupado jugando sus videojuegos favoritos, Donnie...bueno...creo que ustedes ya se habrán imaginado en ¿Dónde está? y sobretodo, ¿Con quién estaba? y Rafa estaba leyendo varios comics, mientras le daba de comer una hoja de lechuga a su mejor amigo Spike. Todos estaban concentrados.

**Con Donnie y Abril:  
><strong>

— ¡Oye Donnie!, que dices si despues de que termines con tu invento, podríamos ir a donde Murakami-San ¿qué dices?

— ¡POR SUPUESTO! y eh... ¿solo seremos lo...los dos? —lo dijo algo nervioso.

— No como crees, estaba pensando en que fuéramos los cinco.

— Esta bien.

— Genial, iré a avisarle a los chicos.

Abril se dirige a la sala y vio que todos estaban ocupados, en serio, muy ocupados en especial Leo, pegado a ese televisor viendo lo que más le gusta ver. No quería interrumpirlo y menos a Mikey, ya había pasado al siguiente nivel, así que fue a donde estaba Rafa y le conto el plan que tenía en mente.

— Entonces ¿qué dices?

— Si...porque no, será bueno salir a tomar un poco de aire.

— Tienes razón, a veces siento que es bastante aburrido quedarse encerrado y sin hacer nada.

— Estoy contigo, princesa.

Abril ignora eso y se dirige hacia donde estaba Leo, quien aprovechando que estaban pasando los comerciales, se fue a la cocina por un aperitivo, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle del nuevo espisodio. Ojo,"NUEVO EPISODIO" de "Space Heroes". Cuando vuelve y esta apunto de sentarse en el sofá, Abril llama su atención.

— Leo, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a comer en el restaurante de Murakami?

— Pero Abril, no puedo perderme este episodio, ¡Esta de Lujo!

— No te preocupes por eso...lo repetirán.

— ¡¿A si?! —pregunta confundido—. Y, ¿como lo sabes?

— Mi papa es amigo de Brian Bloom, la voz del Capitan Ryan, podría llamarlo y decirle que vuelva a pasar el episodio por la noche.

— ¡En serio! —dice Leo entusiasmado—. Te lo agradezco mucho Abril.

— No hay de que.

Mikey ya había terminado de pasar todos los niveles y se dirigió a la cocina por un trozo grande de pizza, Abril se le acerco.

— ¿Quieres un pedazo Abril?

— Bueno, gracias Mikey. —El menor se lo da y mientras comen—. Tengo planeado ir al restaurante de Murakami ¿Te gusta...? —fue interumpida.

— Me encantaría ir —lo dijo con entusiasmo.

— Bien, entonces hay que esperar a que Donnie termine con lo suyo para irnos.

— Esta bien —dice Mikey y Abril sale de la cocina.

Luego de que Donnie terminara en su laboratorio, los cinco se encaminan al restaurante de Murakami-san, alli comieron su famosa Pizza Gyoza mientras iban hablando de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y como vas en el colegio, Abril-chan?

— Muy bien Murakami, aunque la trigonometria se me hace un poco dificil.

— ¿Pero de que hablas Abril?, si tu eres muy inteligente —le dijo Donnie con una sonrisa.

— Pues gracias Donnie —le dice y este se sonroja un poco—, lo bueno es que mi tutora me ayuda.

— ¿Tutora?, ¿que es eso?—pregunta Mikey.

— Un tutor es como... un maesto particular, te enseña lo que no entiendes —le explica Donnie.

— Asi es y Paula, ella es buena con las matematicas.

— ¿Paula?

— Si, es mi turora y no solo en trigonometria, tambien lo es en mis clases de Italiano.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Leo.

— _Certo, se nati lì_ [Claro, si nació allá]

— ¿Que dijiste? —pregunta Mikey con cara de duda.

— Dije que ella nacio alla y por eso me enseña.

En eso se oye como la puerta principal esta siendo abierta y los cuatro se ocultan detras de la barra y guardan silencio. De todas formas, se asoman un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

Al sitio entra una chica de aproximadamente quince años de cabello castaño oscuro, recogida en una coleta hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran azul marinos, traia puesta una blusa negra, jeans oscuros y botas marron; en cuanto la vieron se quedaron pensando en varias cosas: A Donnie le parecio un poco linda, ya que para el, Abril seguiria siendo la mas bella de todas, Mikey queria salir y tratar de ser su amigo pero su apariencia se lo impedia, Rafa solo la miraba con algo de seriedad y Leo se quedo viendola con cara de estar enamorado. Por otro lado, Abril se le hizo un poco extraña la presencia de aquella chica.

— Hola Paula.

— _Ciao Aprile,_ ¿como has estado?

— Bien, por cierto, me gustaria presentarte al señor Murakami, Murakami-san ella es Paula —decia la pelirroja mientras los presentaba.

— Es un placer Murakami.

— Lo mismo digo pequeña.

De pronto un pequeño ruido se alcanza a escuchar en el lugar:Miguel Angel habia estornudado.

— ¿Hay alguien ahi? —pregunta la castaña con curiosidad.

— Este... si, son... mis amigos.

— ¿Tus amigos?

— Si, chicos salgan que ella ya los escucho.

— No creo que sea una buena idea —decia Leo detras de la barra—, es que... te vas a espantar en cuanto nos veas.

— Ay vamos, he vivido con hombres lobo —bromea— ¡Salgan ya!

Los chicos ya no tuvieron otra opcion y salieron de su escondite, al principio la joven quedo impactada ante la apariencia de los "amigos" de Abril, pero entonces los ve detenidamente y se da cuenta que son personas, mas bien, mutantes confiables.

— Vaya, por lo que veo ustedes son ninjas ¿no? —decia ya que vio que cada uno traia un armamento de ninjutsu.

— Si ellos son ninjas, bueno —dice Abril—: El de bandana es Donatello —los presenta.

— Mucho gusto y, puedes decirme Donnie.

— Es un placer Donnie.

— Bueno sigamos, el de bandana roja es Rafael.

— Dime Rafa.

— De acuerdo Rafa —dice sonriente.

— El de la bandana naranja es Miguel Angel, pero puedes llamarlo Mikey.

— ¿Mikey? se escucha bonito.

— Gracias y es un placer conocerte —dice Mikey.

— Lo mismo digo.

— Y por ultimo, el de bandana azulada es Leonardo.

— Mucho gusto Leonardo —le dice la castaña.

— Igual y, si quieres dime Leo —le estira el brazo como señal de saludo.

— Esta bien Leo. —le agarra el brazo y Leo se sonroja al sentir el calor de su mano—. Bien, sera mejor que me presente, mi nombre es Paulina pero pueden llamarme Paula.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es todo.<br>**

_**Aclaracion: **Brian Bloom hace la voz original del Capitan Ryan en "Heroes Espaciales", el programa favorito de Leo._

**No olviden comentar y nos leemos luego.**

**Besos :)  
><strong>


	3. Los nuevos sentimientos del lider

**¡Nuevo chapter, disfrútenlo!**

_Gracias por comentar.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nº3:Los nuevos sentimientos del lider.<strong>

En ese instante suena el celular de Pau, cuando lo mira se empieza a preocupar, era su madre y…no duda en contestar.

— _Ciao Mamma_ [Hola mamá]

_— Pauline? Dove sei? [¿Paulina? ¿Donde estas?]_

— _Sono con il mio amico Aprile e. altri amici...Perché?, C'è qualche problema?_ [Estoy con mi amiga April y con otros amigos...¿Por que?, ¿Algún problema?]

_— Nessuna principessa, semplicemente non prendere troppo .Va bene? [Ninguno princesa,solo no tardes demasiado, ¿Esta bien?]_

— _Se Mommy!... ti amo...Arrivederci_ [¡Si mami!...te quiero...Adios] —Cuelga el celular.

— ¡Cielos! Tu mama se preocupa mucho por ti —le dice Abril.

— Bueno, la verdad yo me estoy preocupando más por ella.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta el genio.

— Pues…primero que todo, voy a tener un hermanito. **—**todos la felicitan—. Gracias y...lo más importante es su salud.

— En eso tienes toda la razón —dice Leo.

— Si, y por eso me mantengo ocupada con la escuela, el trabajo y en mis ratos libres, practico Ninjutsu, como ustedes.

— ¿Entonces eres una Kunoichi? —pregunta Mikey asombrado.

— Si…aunque apenas llevo unas pocas semanas.

— ¡IGUAL QUE YO!

— ¿También eres una Kunoichi Abril?

— Si y…esta es mi arma —muestra su Tessen.

— ¡Wow! Esta muy bonita.

— Gracias, aunque todavía tengo que dominarla.

— Vaya, yo aún no tengo un arma…solo espero que sea súper..ultra..recontra genial y poderosa.

— Si eres una kunoichi, debes pertenecer en algún Clan, ¿No? —pregunta Rafa.

— No la verdad es que papá es mi sensei y me ha enseñado mucho.

— Entonces, ¿No perteneces al Clan del Pie?

El comentario de Mikey hizo que todos se golpearan en la cabeza, Abril rodo sus ojos azulados, Paulina los miro extrañada y no falto que Rafa le diera SU MERECIDO.

— ¡AUCH! —se queja sobándose la cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¡Tenias que haberle mencionado el Clan del Pie! —dice molesto.

— ¿Qué rayos es el Clan del Pie? —pregunta muy interesada.

Leo le explica todo lo que ellos saben sobre el Clan, incluyendo: Rahzar, Cara de Pez, Karai y Destructor diciéndole que era el jefe de ese Clan y que planea vengarse contra ellos y contra su Sensei, Pau solo se limito a escuchar atentamente dejando las preguntas para el final.

Terminado el relato...

— ¿Así que ellos son malos y quieren venganza?

— Si, así que no te unas Paula, ¡No te unas al Clan del Pie! —le sacude los hombros.

— Abril esta en lo cierto, ellos son los enemigos —dice Rafa con seriedad.

— Descuiden, no me uniré a ellos, lo prometo...

La tarde se había pasado volando, Paulina se despidió de Abril y sus nuevos amigos, a cada uno les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Abril se puso algo celosa porque Paulina había besado a Donnie, Mikey le sonrió a Pau por el gesto, a Rafael le dio igual y Leo se sonrojo un poco…minutos después los cinco amigos se encontraban en las alcantarillas, haciendo lo de siempre.

**Con Leo viendo TV**

— Leo, ya hable con Brian y me dijo que volverán a pasar el episodio, pero me dijo que mañana a eso de las 8.

— ¡Gracias Abril!

— De nada, bueno mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo escuela. ¡Buenas noches Leo!

— Descansa Abril —se despide de ella.

Leo estaba viendo televisión (una película),pero no estaba del todo concentrado, no dejaba de pensar en la castaña de ojos azulados, y ese beso que, aunque fue corto para sus hermanos, para nuestro líder fue un beso largo y cálido.

«¿Qué me sucede? Primero me enamoro de Karai, luego me doy cuenta de que es del Clan del Pie y es la hija de Shredder, luego conozco a Pau, y…no dejo de pensar en ella, esto es muy confuso.»

Y con eso, Leo se dirige a su habitación a descansar.

**En la sede del Pie**

Karai entro donde estaba Destructor, en seguida llegaron Chris y Xever, los tres se inclinaron frente a Destructor, este los miraba con rencor y tal vez, con algo de ODIO, por el simple hecho de que habían fracasado muchas veces con la aniquilación de las tortugas y sus aliados.

— Veo que una vez más han fracasado en la derrota de las tortugas y de Hamato Yoshi, en especial tu, Karai, no has logrado obedecerme que cuando veas a las tortugas (se refería a Leo) debes hacer que sufran o… ¿Acaso no olvidas de lo que Hamato Yoshi en contra de tu madre?

Karai recordaba perfectamente lo que le había contado a cerca de Tang Shen y su mejor amigo Yoshi, los celos, el odio y no olvidemos el incendio provocado por Hamato Yoshi causando la muerte de su amada. (Claro que TODO FUE AL REVES, el incendio lo provoco Oroku Saki, "Shredder")

— Si me acuerdo —dice en tono triste.

— Bien entonces, no lo olviden esta noche deben aniquilarlos, ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?

— Si Maestro Destructor —inclinan su cabeza.

— Si...Padre.

— Pueden retirarse.

Sus discípulos hicieron la reverencia y salieron del Santuario, Karai se dirigió a su habitación y se tomo una merecida siesta, ya que la noche iba a ser bastante larga.

**Hora del patrullaje**

Los chicos estaban en la cima del edificio Biarly cada uno con unos binoculares observando el perímetro, todo estaba normal hasta que fueron sorprendidos por el Pie.

— Bien, al fin un poco de diversión —dice Rafa.

— Listos chicos… ¡AHORA!

— ¡BOYAKASHA!

Y empieza la pelea, los Hamato peleaban contra los ninjas, Donnie y Mikey contra Bradford, Raphael versus Xever y, obviamente, Leo y Karai no dejaban de chocar espadas…la pelea siguió así por un largo rato, hasta que algo logra llamar la atención de la Kunoichi.

— Nos vemos luego —dice con voz muy sensual.

«Que extraño», se dijo asi mismo.

Leo no lo dudo y siguió a Karai, la vio caminando muy campante y se pregunto ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, no muy lejos observa a una chica montando bicicleta, Leo se esconde detrás de unos botes de basura, aunque no logra ver quién es, traía puesto un uniforme de kunoichi, gafas de sol y su misteriosa chica siente que alguien la sigue y se baja de su bici.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una chiquilla —dice en tono burlon.

Karai se le acerca, intenta agarrarla, hasta que _¡Pum!_ la chica logra una patada, Leo se asoma un poco para ver como la chica se defendía, aun con algo de dificultad...luego de un duro enfrentamiento, las chicas pararon a descansar.

— Eres muy buena, creo que deberías unirte a mi Clan.

— Ok, y ¿Cuál es tu Clan?

— Es el Clan del Pie.

— No te unas, no te unas... —susurra Leo desde su escondite.

— Ehhh...No gracias, no me gustan mucho los clanes, pero gracias por la oferta eh…

— Oh, lo siento. Soy Karai Oroku.

— Un placer.

— Tengo que irme, al menos dime que lo consideraras.

— Seguro. —coge su bici—. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Karai.

— Lo mismo, eh...

La chica se quita el casco dejándole ver una castaña cabellera…también se quita sus gafas de sol, mostrando sus ojos azulados.

— Mucho gusto, Paulina Alberguetti.

Leo estaba impactado bueno, solo les diré que se quedo embobado y sorprendido al ver que esa misteriosa chica se trataba de Paulina, jamás la había visto así de bonita, era muy buena con esto de las artes marciales; Paulina por otro lado recordó lo que le había dicho Abril y sus nuevos amigos sobre el Clan del Pie y por eso, decidió no unirse. Pau, se vuelve a poner el casco y sus gafas y se va lejos en su bici.

«Que bonita es»

En eso, Leo oye su T-Phone y contesta.

— ¿Alo? ¿Donnie?

_— Si, Leo ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? Splinter se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo._

— Bien,voy para allá —Ambos cuelgan.

Leo va caminando hasta su hogar en las alcantarillas, sin dejar de pensar en dos cosas. La primera, la Hermosa Paulina y segundo, que...aunque decía haberlo superado, seguía enamorado de Karai…para el eran bastantes cosas inundando su cabeza…se sentía bastante confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo…<strong>

Brian Bloom es la voz original del Capitan Ryan, solo para que no se les olvide.

**Dejen sus Reviews y …esperen lo que viene después.**

**Besos :)  
><strong>


	4. Viejas amigas en Roosevelt

**Hey! Aqui con el siguiente chapter, que lo disfriten ¡A lo Grande!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nº4:Viejas amigas en Roosevelt.<strong>

Leonardo había llegado a la alcantarilla y, para no ser castigado o…regañado, les contó todo lo que había pasado con Paulina, los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante esto…quedaron boquiabiertos.

— Al menos recordó lo que le dijimos sobre el Pie —dice seriamente.

— Si en eso tienes razón Abril, y para serles sincero, ella pelea muy bien.

— ¿Ah sí?—pregunta Rafa.

— Si, y…aunque nos haya dicho que es una principiante, logro una buena pelea con Karai y, como lo habrán recordado, no tenía ninguna arma…Bueno, tan solo una espada, pero a verla supe que no era su arma preferida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunta Donnie.

— Porque en su rostro se le notaba una expresión de no querer usarla, a lo mejor no se siente muy cómoda usando espadas, como yo.

— Bueno, apenas está empezando como kunoichi y con el tiempo sabrá que arma usar y que sea de su agrado.

— A lo mejor le gusten los Nunchakus.

— ¿Y por qué crees que a ella le agradaran los Nunchakus? —pregunta Rafa.

— Así podría enseñarle.

— Wow, espera un segundo Mikey, yo le enseñaría a usar mi Bo —hace una demostración con esa vara de madera.

— ¡NO! Yo le enseñare que los Sais porque…miren —las hace girar—, son armas letales y peligrosas —dice maliciosamente.

Rafa, Donnie y Mikey discutían a cerca de las armas, fueron separados por Leo, pero eso no duro ni una milésima de segundos. Los tres más jóvenes seguían discutiendo, hasta que…

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?!

Los chicos dejan de discutir al oír la voz de Splinter.

— Solo discuten por ver quién tiene la mejor arma, porque al parecer quieren enseñarle a Pau a usar sus armas. —ante ese comentario Leo se tapa la boca. «¿Por qué le dije a Splinter sobre la existencia de Paulina?, ahora sí que merezco un castigo.»

— Descuida Leonardo, Abril me contó todo y por lo que me dijo, esa chica no es una mala influencia para ti y tus hermanos.

— ¿A no?

— Por supuesto, ella tomo la decisión correcta al rechazar la solicitud de esa Kunoichi llamada Karai y... —pensando un poco—. Ya que ella es una gran chica, por lo que me comenta Abril, podrán verla...pero antes, necesito conocerla mejor.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Quiere decir que puede venir aquí? —pregunta emocionada.

— Si, siempre y cuando guarde el secreto de nuestra existencia.

— No se preocupe Sensei, Paula ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas y siempre ha guardado nuestros secretos.

— ¡¿Sera nuestra nueva amiga?! —pregunta Mikey con entusiasmo.

— Si.

— ¡BOYAKASHA!

— Genial —dicen Donnie y Abril.

— Me da igual.

— ¿Qué pasa Rafa? ¿No te da gusto tener otra amiga, aparte de Abril? —pregunta Leo.

— Por supuesto que me gusta la y ... Un momento, ¿te enamoraste verdad?

— Deja de decir tonterías, ella no me gusta —estaba bastante rojo.

— Que si.

— ¡Que no! —dice evitando un posible rubor.

Y así los mayores comenzaron con la discusión…Leo decía: "Que no,que no", pero Rafael sabia que su hermano mentía, entonces lo contradecía.

— Oigan no quisiera interrumpir su peleíta pero...Hoy le corresponde a Rafa llevarme a la escuela.

— Aaahh... —suspira sin mucho ánimo—. Cierto, vamos.

— Nos vemos luego.

Los chicos se despiden de Abril y ella junto con Rafa iban montados en la motocicleta y para que a Rafael no lo descubriera ninguna persona decidió acompañar a Abril hasta un callejón y luego ella seguiría a pie hasta la escuela.

— Gracias por traerme.

— No me lo agradezcas.

Abril se baja de la moto, coge su maleta y se va caminando; Rafa aguardo en el callejón hasta ver que la pelirroja entro a la escuela y se regreso a las alcantarillas.

**Secundaria Roosevelt** (**se pronuncia Rusvelt**)

Una chica iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela...mas bien, corriendo, tenían algo de prisa por encontrar la oficina del Rector. La chica tiene 17 años, de piel blanca, su cabello era castaño claro, casi mono, con el flequillo de lado derecho, lo traía sujeto en una trenza, la cual le daba hasta la espalda y sus ojos eran de un color miel; llevaba una camisa fucsia, una falda escosesa y botines negros...ella estaba súper ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy nerviosa. Había llegado donde el Rector.

— Buenos días Señor Rector.

— Buen día Señorita, veo que es su primer día aquí ¿No?

— Si señor.

— Pues muy bien señorita...

— Gomez... soy Luisa Gomez.

— Bien entonces Señorita Gomez, solo llene esta solicitud de ingreso y pasaremos luego a su entrevista —entrega la solicitud.

— ¡Esta bien! Muchas gracias.

El Rector había dejado sola a Luisa y se concentro para llenar la solicitud de ingreso que el mismo le había entregado…

**Unos minutos después**

Luisa ya había llenado la solicitud y se la dejo en el escritorio del Rector, salio de su oficina, iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que…tropezó con alguien, con una chica como de su edad, más alta que ella y pelirroja.

— ¡AU!...Lo siento, no vi que estabas ahí —dice levantándose.

— Descuida, yo tampoco te vi…y ¿Quién eres?

— Oh...pero que descortés. Soy Luisa Gomez.

— ¿Luisa Go...?, ¡Ay no puede ser!, Luisa ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

— Este... no, no me acuerdo —dice tratando de recordar.

— Oh vamos, mirame —le indica la pelirroja.

— ¿Abril? —la reconoce—. ¿Acaso eres tú amiga?

— Si, soy yo.

— ¡Qué emoción volver a verte! —se abrazan.

— Lo mismo digo y ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en Miami.

— Pues veras. Nueva en la ciudad y aquí en la escuela.

— Que bien y… ¿Qué curso?

— Décimo.

— Igual que yo, pero que coincidencia.

— Vaya que sí, sólo espero que nos toquen las mismas clases, ¿No te parece?

— Me parece super. Y me alegro de verte de nuevo.

— A mí también Abril, que dicen si después de clases vamos a comer...no sé ¿pizza? —sugiere la castaña.

— Me parece bien, por cierto ¿Sabes dónde queda el restaurante de tallarines? —pregunta y Luisa asiente—. ¡Perfecto! Entonces, después de clases nos vemos allá, Ok?

— Ok.

Luisa hablaba a gusto con Abril a quien no veía desde hace mucho, Abril, siendo estudiante de la Secundaria Roosevelt le explico cómo era la vida en ese lugar, las reglas, los profes y...también dijo algo sobre "popularidad", creo que ya era algo obvio, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que en su antigua escuela no se veía eso, hasta donde sabia...luego llamo el Rector para la entrevista y se despidió de Abril.

**Restaurante de Murakami. Despues de clases**

Abril me estaba esperando afuera del restaurante, cuando ¡Por fin! llego Luisa y entraron al lugar, conoció al Señor Murakami y comieron algo llamado pizza gyoza lo probo y ¡OH POR DIOS! estaba delicioso, duraron toda la tarde hablando sobre...Ya saben...cosas absurdas de chicas.

— Oye Abril, ¿Tienes novio o, algo por el estilo? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?!Claro que no —se puso algo colorada.

— Pero, ¿Te gusta algún chico?

— Ah —agacha la cabeza—, para que te digo mentiras...sí, me gusta alguien.

— Oh...puedo saber ¿Quién es?

— Este su nombre es... «Ahora que le digo...» ¡Donatello! —se tapa la boca por lo que dijo— ¡Ups! «Creo que se me salió.»

— ¿Donatello?... ¿Quién es Donatello?

— Oh...el es mi... ¿Vecino?, si mi vecino —mintió la pelirroja.

— De acuerdo. —sabia que mentía, pero no le dio importancia—. Cuando quieras me lo presentas Ok?

— Esta bien. «Ay, de la que me salve, por ahora.»

En ese momento suena el T-Phone de Abril.

— ¿Alo?

_— ¡Hola Abril! Llamo para avisarte que no te tardes que tienes entrenamiento con Splinter _—dice al otro lado de la línea.

— Bien, voy para allá... ¡Adiós Donnie! —cuelga.

— ¿Donnie?

— Si, así le decimos a Donatello.

— Ya veo, creo que mejor deberías irte. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

— Tienes razón. Bueno, nos vemos después Gómez.

— Claro, adiós O'Neil.

**Guarida. Por la tarde**

Los chicos estaban en su entrenamiento, mientras que Splinter los observaba, luego llego Abril y rápidamente fue a la sala y dejo su bolso en el sofá.

— _YAME!_ Excelente trabajo hijos míos, descansen.

Los chicos hacen una reverencia ante su Sensei y se acercan a Abril.

— ¡Hola Abril! ¿Qué tal la escuela?

— Aburrida, como siempre.

— ¿De qué hablas Abril? Si la escuela esta de lujo —alza los brazos.

— De hecho, te dejan mucha tarea, claro que hoy fue diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Donnie.

— Pues...digamos que me reencontré con una amiga.

— ¿Amiga?

— Si, ¡Pongan atención quieren!

— Lo sentimos.

— No importa, el caso es que no veía a Luisa desde ah...como tres años.

— ¿Luisa?—pregunta Leo.

— Si, asi se llama. Digamos que...me estrelle con ella y estuvimos charlando durante el intercambio de clases, es más me invito a comer pizza.

— ¡Vaya sí que tiene buenos gustos! —dice Mikey comiéndose un pedazo.

— Lo sé y estuvimos hablando de...ya saben, cosas de mujeres.

— ¿Cómo ropa, maquillaje y todas esas cosas? —pregunta Rafa.

— Ah... ¿si? —miente la chica, la verdad no quería decirles aun que le había dicho a Luisa sobre sus "amigos mutantes"

En ese instante llega Splinter.

— Abril, es hora de tu entrenamiento.

— _Hai Sensei_ —dice levantándose del sofá.

Abril y Splinter se retiran al dojo, dejando a los cuatro careyes haciendo... ¡LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! saben de que hablo...Mientras hablaban sobre su misteriosa amiga.

— Creo que esa chica Luisa me ha caído bien —dice el menor con una sonrisa.

— Lo dices porque es una amante de las pizzas como tú —dice el mas rudo.

— Además, no la conocemos del todo —añade Leo.

— Ya se, solo que a pesar de no conocerla, siento que es especial —dice comiendo otro pedazo de pizza.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe, Mikey?... ¡No me digas que eres brujo! —dice Donnie

— Primero, seria genial ser un brujo y, segundo, solo lo sé.

Los tres hermanos miran un poco extrañados a Mikey, pero luego retomaron la conversación. Al parecer Luisa les cayo bien a todos, a pesar de no conocerla.

— Bueno, lo importante es que Abril no le haya dicho sobre nosotros —dice Leo con tono preocupado.

— ¿Y que tal si lo hizo?

— ¡Ay no Mikey!, por favor, es lo último que quisiera escuchar —dice el genio.

— Bueno, eso se lo preguntaremos después. —mira a Rafael algo distraído —. ¿Qué sucede Rafa?

— Eh... ¿Cómo dijo Abril que se llama la chica?

— Luisa —dice Leo— ¿Por?

— No, para nada. Solo quería confirmar. «Luisa, que hermoso nombre.»

Tiempo después Abril salió del dojo y se encontró con cuatro miradas sobre ella, Abril empezaba a sospechar algo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, nada queríamos saber si... ¿Le contaste a Luisa sobre... ya sabes nosotros? —dice Leo rogando porque fuera un "no"

— Ah…si, solo le conté sobre que Donnie es mi vecino, pero no le iba a decir nada sobre el Kraang o el Clan del Pie.

— ¡¿Le dijiste sobre mi?! —pregunta impactado y algo molesto.

— Si, ella me hizo una pregunta sobre si conocía a un chico científico (no quería decir nada de que le gustaba) y se me salió tu nombre —se queda mirando a los chicos—, pero no se preocupen no me pregunto cómo eras.

— Bueno, eso es un alivio —dice Rafa.

— Pues...

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Abril? —pregunta el lider esperando algo peor.

— Me dijo que si quería, que te la presente a ti Donnie y…yo, le dije que esta bien —dice con unos cuantos nervios.

Todos quedaron algo…molestos con su amiga, jamás creyeron que su amiga haya revelado de su existencia.

— Al menos no le dijo nada sobre el Kraang, o Destructor.

— En eso tienes razón Mikey —dice Donnie seriamente.

— Bueno, al menos hiciste muy bien en no decirle sobre Destructor o... el Kraang —le dice Leo.

— Si, no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi amiga, si decía algo pondría a Luisa en peligro —dice preocupada por su vieja amiga.

Los chicos miraron que Abril realmente se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, sin importar la raza, ni el color o si son criaturas mutantes como ellos, sabían que veían a Abril como una verdadera amiga.

— Miren la hora —dice observando un reloj de pared—; bien caballeros, debemos alistarnos para patrullar.

Los chicos asienten y se alistan para salir a la superficie.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo… Por ahora.<strong>

_¿Qué pasara con Luisa?_ Esperenlo en la actualizacion.**  
><strong>

**En fin... No se olviden de sus comentarios  
><strong>

**Besos :)  
><strong>


	5. El encuentro

**¡Holas! Nuevo capitulo.**

**Respuestas:**

_paolaesh: _Gracias por comentar y por prestarme tu OC.

_nina14j:_ Bueno, hay que evitar que nos "¿baboseen?" jeje y te entiendo perfectamente, cualquier "fangirl" de Donnie se pondría celosa de Abril (¡DonnieLovers, repórtense con un like! xD).

_I Love Kittens too:_ Que Luisa conozca o no a Paula, se sabrá mas adelante, gracias por comentar.

**Ahora disfruten el chapter, mientras escuchan "Se me acabo el amor" de Maia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nº5:El encuentro.<strong>

Los chicos iban saltando de edificio en edificio, bajo la cálida luz de la luna, habían llegado a la cima del TCRI, por si los Kraang o, los súbditos de Destructor volvían a hacer de las suyas…Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y no se veía absolutamente nada extraño.

— Bien, será mejor que nos separemos…correcto, Rafa tu ve hacia el Edificio Biarly, Mikey ve a la Secundaria Roosevelt y Donnie tu iras al Restaurante de Murakami-san, yo me quedare aquí, cualquier cosa avisen por los T-Phones ¿Ok? —dice como un buen líder.

— Ok! —dicen sus hermanos al unisono.

— Bien, andando —dicho esto, tomaron caminos separados.

**Edificio Biarly**

Rafael se encontraba detrás de los botes de basura cerca de la entrada del Edificio Biarly, miraba por todos lados, pero...No había nada, hasta que la puerta del edificio del frente se abre y sale una chica de piel blanca, cabello marron claro, peinado en una coleta hasta la cintura y con el capul de lado derecho. Traia su top rosado, su short negro y sus tenis blancos, la chica se sentó en un escaloncito, saco un libro y se puso a leer.

Rafael no podia creer lo que sus ojos verdes estaban presenciando: Aquella chica le parecio linda, en comparacion a Abril, Karai o Paula, sin embargo, no le hizo caso a esa sensacion y seguia observando a la joven. Sin darse cuenta, hizo que los botes se cayeran haciendo que la chica se levantara de golpe y dejara a un lado la lectura; ella bajo los escalones y se dirijio hacia los botes.

— ¿Hola? —con voz tímida— ¿Quién anda ahí?

«¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?»,_ s_e pregunta muy nervioso.

La chica se asomo por detrás de los botes y se sorprendió al ver a un chico tortuga, de ojos verdes, y una bandana color roja, en cuanto Rafael la vio no pudo evitar notar que tenía unos hermosos ojitos de color miel. El ninja creyó que la chica se asustaría, pero no fue asi.

— ¿Qué eres? Y… ¿Quién eres? —pregunta tranquila.

— ¿No te asuste verdad? —pregunta sorprendido.

— ¿Debería?

— No, es solo que la mayoría me consideran un...monstruo —agacha la cabeza.

— Pues, no lo creo, más bien me pareces alguien muy —lo mira— ¿Guapo? —dicho esto ambos se sonrojan—. Por cierto, soy Luisa, un placer.

«¿Luisa?, debe ser la chica que comento Abril» — Mucho gusto soy Rafael, pero puedes decirme Rafa.

— ¿Rafa? Lindo nombre.

— Gracias y, ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Yo, tengo 16.

— ¿Enserio? Yo tengo 15.

— ¡Wow!, eres menor que yo...¡Genial! jaja —dice con una sonrisa.

— Jeje si. Oye ¿que estas leyendo?

— "Hamlet" —responde mientras le muestra la portada del libro.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, me lo dejaron de tarea; debo hacer un proyecto, porque sino, rebrobare Literatura.

— Descuida, seguro pasaras la materia.

— Eso espero.

Y asi, los dos se quedaron sentados en los escalones, hablando.

**Mientras tanto en Roosevelt**

Mikey estaba adentro de la secundaria Roosevelt, recorriendo los pasillos en su Skate, estaba tan distraído que no se percato que alguien andaba por ahí, Mikey se detuvo porque creyó escuchar unos pasos, y para ser más precavido, se metió en el armario del conserje y aguardo hasta que el ruido se fuera, vio que alguien se asomo…¡Una chica!

«¡Dios mío! Esa chica es hermosa.»

La chica era de piel morena un poco clara, cabello marrón, corto hasta los hombros y ondulado, ojos color miel (casi marrón), traía puesta una playera blanca, bermudas color beige y tenis blancos con los cordones del mismo color, Mikey seguía mirándola sorprendido.

— Bien, casillero 323, justo al lado de mi amiga Abril.

«Esa chica conoce a Abril, ¡Estupendo! —vio que la chica se había alejado—. Tengo que seguirla. »

La chica estaba caminando a paso rápido, sentía la presencia de alguien, pero... No le importo, al salir de la escuela, (seguida de Mikey) sintió unos pasos y prendió carrera hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, un hombre se le acerco.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas primor? —dice con una sonrisa malvada agarrando con fuerza el brazo de la morena.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —decía tratando de soltarse.

— Vamos muñeca —la empuja— quiero divertirme un rato contigo.

— ¡DÉJALA! —dice asomándose.

El hombre volteo para ver de quien se trataba y allí estaba una tortuga de ojitos azul claro, bandana naranja y con unos nunchakus en sus manos, listo para la pelea…La chica quedo en shock.

— ¡No tengo tiempo ahora criatura verde!

— Pues yo sí ¡Deja en paz a la niña! —dice en tono desafiante.

— Una tortuga —susurra.

Mikey se lanza hacia el hombre quien soltó bruscamente a la chica y se ponen a pelear.

**Con Rafa y Luisa**

Ambos seguian hablando, hasta que se escucho una alarma.

— Bien, será mejor que me vaya —dice viendo su T-Phone.

— ¡Ow! —dice en tono triste—. ¿No te puedes quedar?

«Luisa quiere que me quede» — No, no puedo, mis hermanos se preocuparan si no llego a tiempo.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunta emocionada.

— Si, somos cuatro en total.

— ¡Yo solo tengo una hermana! Soy la mayor, Y ¿tu?

— Yo soy el segundo mayor y... —no termina ya que alguien lo interrumpe.

— ¡LUISA! ¡Entra a la casa!

— ¡VOY MAMA!. Bueno —se para— nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

— ¡SI!...quiero decir, si…Entonces, hasta mañana Luisa —le sonríe.

— Hasta mañana Rafa —también le sonríe.

Luego de despedirse de Rafa entra al edificio.

«Es muy hermosa...un momento, ¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!?»

**Con Mikey y la chica**

Mikey logro darle su merecido a ese hombre, quien huyo aterrado. La chica aun estaba en shock, Mikey se le acerco para ver si estaba bien.

— ¡Tranquila! —dice tratando de calmarla—. Soy de los buenos.

— Tu me…salvaste —dice la chica sorprendida.

— Oh, no fue gran cosa —la ayuda a pararse— por cierto soy Miguel Ángel, pero puedes decirme Mikey.

— Mucho gusto soy Paola.

— Tienes un nombre muy bonito.

— Gracias, el tuyo también lo es. —dicho esto, ambos se sonrojan—. Veo que te gusta patinar —dice viendo el skate de Mikey.

— Si y ¿a ti?

— Pues, no tanto, pero me gusta bailar –sonríe.

— ¡A mí también! —grita de la emoción.

— Bueno, tal vez podríamos bailar juntos un día —le propone la morena.

— Me parece estupendo y... —se sonroja y ve su T-Phone—. ¡Dios!, ¡Se está haciendo tarde!

— ¿Tarde?

— Si no llego a tiempo a mi casa, pues...se armara tremendo escándalo.

— Ya veo, Te puedo acompañar si quieres.

— No sería una mala idea, pero...mis hermanos y yo debemos permanecer en secreto. Espero que puedas entenderme.

— Entiendo y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

— ¡Gracias Pao! —la abraza.

— No hay de que —dice correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mikey y Paola se separan del abrazo, Paola se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo en Mikey.

— ¡Adiós Mikey! —se despide y se va.

— A-A-Adiós Pao —aun estaba sonrojado.

Paola se fue dejando a Mikey solo en el callejón, lo único que hizo fue pasarse la mano por encima de la mejilla que Paola había besado con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cogió su Skate y se dirigió a casa.

— ¡BOYAKASHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo... por ahora, ¡Bienvenidos y "bienvestidos" sean sus reviews!<strong>

**Esperen con ansias lo que viene a continuación.**

**Besos :)  
><strong>


	6. Los celos de Don y la confusion de Leo

**Ok! Nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Respuestas:**  
><em>I Love Kittens too: <em>Tienes razon, Mikey se volvera el guardian de Paola, dalo por hecho.  
><em>Claudia-Saki: <em>¿Que, que le vemos las Luisas a Rafa? No lo se, es mi favorito, eso es todo.

**Y sin mas que decir ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>| <span>Capitulo Nº6: Los celos de Donatello y la confusion de Leonardo.<span> |

— Bien, será mejor que nos separemos…correcto, Rafa tu ve hacia el Edificio Biarly,Mikey ve a la Secundaria Roosevelt y Donnie tu iras al Restaurante de Murakami-san, yo me quedare aquí, cualquier cosa avisen por los T-Phones Ok?

— Ok!

**POV Donnie:**

Estaba en la puerta del restaurante y con mis binoculares miraba por todos lados, lo único que vi fueron perros persiguiendo gatos y unas señoras sentadas en una banca leyendo el periódico «otro día sin hacer nada», pensé a lo que seguía observando. Entonces sentí la presencia de alguien, como un rayo me escondí detrás de los botes de basura y espere. En el restaurante se podían ver cuatro sombras: Una, obviamente era de Murakami san, la otra era de mi bella Abril; pero no sabía quiénes eran las otras dos sombras. Probablemente unos amigos de Abril de la escuela.

La puerta se abrió y salió Abril con una niña de unos nueve años, cabello rubio recogida en dos coletas, sujetas con un listón azul oscuro, usaba una camisa morada de tirantes con franjas verticales de color blanco, shorts de mezclilla, y tenis blancos.

**— **Tasha llama a Casey, se nos está haciendo tarde.

— Ok. ¡CASEY…SAL AHORA!

— Ya voy, ya voy.

Mis ojos seguían observando, del restaurante salió un muchacho alto, piel blanca, tenia cabello negro con una pañoleta en negra en su cabeza, la pequeña Tasha corrió a sus brazos y este la alzo, ellos se voltearon para ver a Abril, ella les sonrió.

«¿Quién es ese que esta con mi Abril?»_, _me pregunte todavía escondido.

— Bien, hay que irnos. Si no llego a tiempo a mi casa, seguro me matan.

— Ok, vamos.

— ¿Podemos ir al parque primero?

— Ok, pero no más un rato.

— ¡Siii!

Abril y ese chico que me dio mala espina se fueron lejos del restaurante, ambos cogiéndole las manos a Tasha. Salí de mi escondite y decidí seguirlos, la puerta del restaurante se abrió tan rápido que casi me pega.

— ¡Donnie-san! No sabía que estabas ahí, ¿Qué cuentas?

— Nada en especial, por cierto ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas que estaban con Abril? —le pregunte con algo de celos.

— La nena se llama Natasha O'Neil es hermana de Abril. El joven se llama Casey Jones.

— Oh y... ¿Ellos son algo? —trate de sonar tranquilo.

— No lo creo, solo se reunieron porque Abril es su tutora.

— Entiendo y... —miro mi T Phone—. Será mejor que me vaya. ¡Adiós Murakami -San!

— ¡Adiós Donnie-san!. Adolescentes —susurra.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, debía llegar rápido a casa pero no dejaba de pensar en ese tal Casey acompañando a Abril y a esa niña Tasha, creo que me cayó bien. Sospecho que ellos (Abril y ese idiota) tienen algo, algo más que amistad, creo estar seguro. Solo espero que los chicos hayan tenido una mejor noche que yo.

**Fin POV Donnie.**

**POV Leo:**

Mis hermanos ya se habían ido mientras que yo me quede solo observando a mi alrededor, pero...no había absolutamente nada extraño, ni del Kraang o el Pie, sin embargo, debía mantener la guardia en alto porque los ninjas somos demasiado la mirada hacia un callejón y me sorprendió lo que vi, allí estaba Paulina con el mismo atuendo la vez que nos conocimos en el restaurante de Murakami y su cabello lo llevaba en una trenza algo suelta, se veía tan linda, pero me gusta mas que lo lleve suelto.

Detrás de ella iba una pareja: El señor era de la misma altura que Splinter, cabello marrón oscuro y piel blanca, la mujer era de piel blanca, cabello parecido al de Paulina pero lacio y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus manos estaban tocando su vientre y recordé que Paulina nos había dicho que iba a tener un hermanito.

Decidí acercarme un poco para ver mejor y lo que vi no me gusto nada...Unos ninjas del Pie se acercaron por detrás de la pareja y la acorralo.

— ¡CORRE PAULINA!, ¡CORRE!

— ¡MAMI! ¡PAPI! —grita mientras los ninjas se llevaban a la pareja— NOOOOOO...

Estaba observando desde lo más alto y mis instintos decían que debía ayudarlos, saque mis Katanas, pero alguien cogió mi brazo por atrás.

— Hola Leo. ¿Me extrañaste?

— ¿Cómo es que no me sorprendes Karai?

— Sabes que soy sigilosa. Ahora —saca sus espadas— prepárate para sufrir.

— Eso crees linda.

Karai no me dijo nada, solo se lanzo contra mí y comenzó la pelea, mientras chocábamos espadas no pude evitar escuchar que alguien estaba ¿llorando?, como pude me aparte y dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaba Paulina, pienso que…el haber perdido a sus padres fue duro para ella. Estaba tan concentrado observándola que no me fije que Karai estaba detrás de mí. Coloco su espada en mi cuello.

— ¿Qué tanto observas? —me pregunto y luego dirige la mirada hacia Paula—. ¡Vaya! No sabía que tu nueva novia llorara como un bebe.

— Primero que nada...No es mi novia y segundo, ¡TU TIENES QUE VER EN TODO ESO! Yo vi al Pie, se llevaron a sus padres.

— En eso te equivocas Leonardo, Los Kraang son los que quieren a la pareja.

Me quede algo inmóvil, Karai aprovecho y me tiro al suelo, fue un golpe muy duro, casi me desmayo pero…sentí algo en mis labios y cuando abro mis ojos completamente, los labios de Karai estaban pegados a los míos.

— Nos veremos luego —se fue.

No puedo creer que me haya besado, sentía algo extraño en mi interior aunque, eso no me importo. Baje despacio por la escalera de incendios y me acerque a donde estaba Paulina, se cubrió la cara entre sus piernas. Me dio lástima que me senté junto a ella y le empecé a acariciar un poco su castaña cabellera.

— ¿Leo?

— Hola, ¿Te sientes bien? —fue lo primero que pregunte.

— No lo creo, mis padres fueron…fueron... —comenzó a llorar.

— Tranquila —la abrace—, estoy seguro que pronto estarán libres.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —me pregunta sin dejar de abrazarme.

— Porque los rescataremos —le respondí.

Paula había dejado de llorar en el momento que la abrace, su mirada se clavo en mis ojos y una cálida sonrisa hizo que yo también le sonriera. Sus manos cogieron mis mejillas sonrosadas, se fue acercando y empezó a cerrar un poco sus ojos, al saber lo que estaría a punto de hacer, también cerré mis ojos, estábamos cerca de unir nuestros labios…Pero, no sucedió. Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla. Me sonroje y cuando se separo de mi, vi que también se sonrojo.

— Gracias Leo.

— No fue nada. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

— Creo que, no sería lo correcto. Si esos idiotas tienen a mi familia. ¿No crees que luego vendrán por mí?

— Tienes razón, entonces ven —la cogí del brazo—, vamos a mi casa.

— ¿A tu casa?

— Si es muy acogedora y además, es el único lugar seguro.

Paulina me miro y asintió con toda confianza y la lleve hasta las alcantarillas. En mi mente rondaban dos cosas. ¿Por qué Karai me beso si perdió total confianza en mí? (**Desde el episodio"Enemigo de mi Enemigo"**) y segundo, al parecer Paulina hace que me olvide de Karai, en otras palabras, creo que me enamore…así es, me enamore de Paulina.

**Fin POV Leo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien es todo, por ahora.<strong>

**¡No olviden comentar si les gusto o no!, si quieren que cambie algo, con gusto lo hare.**

Este capítulo está dedicado para todos los que son "Leonarai" y los que somos "Apritello" ya me empezó a gustar esa pareja, claro que quise introducir a Casey para causarle celos en nuestro chico Genio.  
>En cuanto a Leo, se que algunos querían Leonarai, cuando les digo que sería extraño para un chico enamorarse de su "hermana", por eso mi OC Paula se volverá el interés romántico de nuestro líder.<p>

**Con eso digo todo.  
><strong>

**¡Un beso a todos!  
><strong>


	7. Conociendo a Splinter

**Holis. Aquí estoy yo de nuevo para traerles un nuevo capítulo; si me demore, pues lo siento, pero me han dejado mucha tarea, además de los parciales finales "blablabla". En fin...** **Será el debut de mi hermana y ambas hablaremos: ¿diferente? Aclaraciones y aviso al final, que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>| <span>Capitulo Nº7: Conociendo al Maestro Splinter.<span> |

Leo había invitado a Paulina a quedarse en su casa, ahora que los kraang tienen secuestrados a sus padres (con ayuda del Clan del pie) no dudaran ni un segundo en que también irían tras la italiana. Paula por su parte estaba algo triste y decaída, jamás se imagino que algo así pasaría, ella imagino que corría a abrazarlos fuertemente, como siempre lo hacía luego de llegar del colegio, después del secuestro ya no sería lo mismo. También se imagino a su nuevo hermanito, jugando con ella, divirtiéndose y cuidándolo como una buena hermana mayor.

Mientras iban caminando, Leo no pudo evitar que Paula tuviera una cara melancólica, sabia el dolor por el cual estaba pasando, le recordaba cuando secuestraron al padre de Abril. Así que sin pensarlo, pasó su mano alrededor de su cuello y cogiéndola del hombro, en ese instante la castaña y el cinta azul intercambian miradas y se sonrieron, también se les salió un pequeño rubor de sus mejillas, pero se le notaba más a Leo al recordar ese maravilloso momento donde Paula casi lo besa.

«¡Cielos!, jamás me imagine que ella fuera tan... bonita, si eso ¡Mucho mas bonita que Karai!»

«¿Por que de repente me siento extraña cuando estoy a su lado?»

Los dos seguían caminando, (Leo con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Paulina y ella puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello) ya les faltaba poco para llegar, doblaron una esquina y se dirigieron hasta llegar a una tapa de alcantarilla. Leo se separo de Paula y abrió la tapa.

— ¿Vives justo...allí abajo, en el drenaje?

— Eh...si ¿algún problema?

— No, ninguno.

Los chicos bajaron por las escaleras hasta tocar el suelo y Paula estaba algo, bueno no estaba asqueada, pero si se le notaba un rostro lleno de disgusto, pero no quería que Leo se diera cuenta, así que fingió con una sonrisa falsa que...parecía tan real, los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a unas vías de tren donde había un vagón. Leo cogió la mano de Paulina y salieron corriendo

...

El cinta azul y la castaña ya estaban adentro de donde este vivía.

— Que extraño —dice viendo a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo, Leo?

— No han llegado los otros.

— Oh, ¿hablas de tus hermanos?

— Si y...se supone que a esta hora Mikey esta patinando —señala la rampa—, Rafa está leyendo una revista —señala el sofá— y Donnie suele encerrarse en su laboratorio —el cual estaba abierto.

— Bueno, a lo mejor surgió algo que era de mucha importancia –dice tranquilamente.

— Si, puede que tengas razón, bueno ¿Quieres algo de comer? Hay pizza ¿si quieres?

— Eh...claro, pizza ¿Por qué no? hm, con jugo de naranja.

— Ok, ahorita te lo traigo. Ponte cómoda linda —dice y Paula asiente sonrojada.

La chica se fue a sentar al sofá a lo que Leo fue a la cocina a traerle un trozo de pizza con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Paulina se quedo mirando un tanto curiosa el lugar, tenía todo lo que una casa suele tener: sofás, un televisor, el equipo de sonido, absolutamente este sitio tenia de todo, a ella le pareció un lugar acogedor y hermoso, incluso más hermoso que su propia habitación.

Splinter había dejado de meditar y se dirigió a la sala, donde se supone estarían sus hijos, pero no estaban ahí, en su lugar vio a una chica castaña de ojos azules y a su hijo mayor ubicado en la cocina. El sensei al principio se vio algo molesto, pero después de ver a la chica supo que no era tan mala influencia, así que se acerco y saludo amablemente, claro...evitando que ella se asustara.

— Buen día jovencita.

— Buen día... —se voltea y ve a Splinter—. ¡Ah!... ¿Quién es usted?

— No te asustes pequeña. Mi nombre es Splinter ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —saluda con cortesía.

— Me llamo Paulina, pero todos me llaman Paula —dice con respeto.

En ese instante entra Leonardo con la bandeja en sus manos.

— Pau, veo que ya conociste a mi padre.

— ¡Alto! ¿El es tu padre? eh, ¿pero cómo? Leo, tú eres una tortuga y bueno...el es una rata ¿no lo entiendo?

— Luego se lo explicare con más calma, señorita Paula y...Leonardo, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

— Este, no se sensei. Lo que pasa es que nos separamos para cubrir más áreas y desde entonces no los he visto.

— Muy bien, si no llegan en menos de 10 minu...

Splinter no termino ya que los chicos habían entrado, con una cara pues...diferente. Miguel Ángel entro feliz (como siempre) estaba sonrojadisimo y con una mano encima de su mejilla (donde Paola lo había besado) por otro lado, Donnie traía una cara completamente seria (celos de ver a su princesa con otro) y Rafa tenía su mente y mirada por allá en las nubes (luego de conocer a Luisa)

— ¡Hola! —saluda alegremente.

— ¿Paula? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Donnie ocultando su seriedad.

— Es una larga historia, ¿Por qué tardaron?

— ¡Larga historia! —dice Donnie.

— ¡Hasta que llegan chicos! oigan... ¿Qué le pasa a Rafa? —pregunta extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

— La verdad, no sé —responde Mikey.

— Yo tampoco. ¡Rafa! —Donnie lo sacude —. DESPIERTAAA

— Eh, ¿qué? ¿Qué paso? —dice volviendo en "si".

— Eso es lo que nos preguntamos Rafael. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? es como si estuvieras en las nubes —dice Leo.

— No me pasa nada, en serio.

— ¡Hey! que grosero eres, no me saludaste —lo regaña dulcemente.

— Ah sí perdón, ¡Que tal bambinita! —dice en tono burlón.

— ¡Rafael! —lo regaña el sensei.

— No se preocupe, así me dice Max.

— ¿Quién es Max? —pregunta Donnie.

— Es mi hermano mayor.

— Wow, no sabíamos —dice Mikey.

— Si es que el vive en Nápoles con mis abuelos y siempre nos molestamos, saben típico de hermanos.

— ¡No tienes idea! —dicen las tortugas rodando sus ojos.

— Ahora podrías explicarnos ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta Splinter con amabilidad.

— Lo que pasa es que unos ninjas se...llevaron a mis padres y bueno...

— Yo llegue y luche contra ellos, eh...lamentablemente no pude rescatar a los padres de Paulina. Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez ella podría quedarse aquí —dice Leo terminando el relato.

— Le dije a Leo que en cualquier momento esos ninjas podrían capturarme.

Al escucharlo todo, Splinter se acaricio la barba meditando lo que Leo y Paula le habían dicho, luego de pensarlo, les dio permiso para que se quedara.

— Bueno ya es tarde y es hora de ir a dormir.

— ¿Y donde dormiré?

— Puedes dormir conmigo, eh...claro, si quieres —dice un poco ruborizado.

— No gracias, la verdad no quisiera incomodarte. Mejor duermo en el sofá, pero gracias de todos modos.

— Entonces, déjame acompañarte hasta que te duermas.

— Bueno —sonrie.

Leo fue a su habitación por unos cojines y algunas sabanas para que la castaña estuviera mas cómoda y no aguantara frió, sus hermanos lo miraban con cara picarona y fingían que lanzaban besos burlándose del líder, cosa que a el no le importo e ignoro completamente...Cada quien se fue a su cuarto, a excepción de Leo y Paula y se dispusieron a dormir.

**Mientras tanto**

Luisa se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su acogedora camita, tenía el sueño profundo, hasta que algo la despertó. La castaña pego un salto y se dirigió a la ventana, obviamente en puntitas para no despertar a su hermanita, abre un poco la cortina y se asoma un poco a ver de quien se Casey.

«Llegando tarde, como siempre. Bueno... será mejor dormirme, mañana será un gran día en el Roosevelt.»

La castaña se dirige a su cama y se duerme.

Horas después, Luisa fue despertada gracias a un almohadazo que le dio su hermana, cosa que molesto un poco a la castaña.

— ¡SOFI! —grita furiosa.

— ¡Ups!... ¡No Luisa! —dice saliendo del cuarto.

Luisa salió a perseguir a su hermana (13 años, se parecía mucho a Luisa, con la única diferencia de que tenia pecas y ojos marrón) hasta que fue tropezada con alguien.

— ¿A dónde vas princesita?

— Casey... es que le di un almohadazo a Luisa, ahora ¡me está persiguiendo!

— Entonces deja de darme almohadazos y cojinazos ¿quieres?

— _Paenitet._ [Lo siento]

— _Ok dimittet vos._ [Ok, te perdono]

— ¡Oigan!, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. ¿Acaso no pueden hablar normal? —pregunta Casey.

— ¡No!

En ese instante entra Paola ya arreglada usando la misma ropa y peinado que tenía cuando conoció a Mikey e intenta llamar la atención de los presentes.

— Oye Casey, será mejor que las dejemos solas para que se alisten y que no se nos haga tarde.

Coge el brazo de Casey y salen de la habitación para que las chicas se cambien. Luego de cambiarse, las castañas bajaron a desayunar con Casey y Paola. Después, salieron de casa y se dirigieron a Roosevelt.

**Las Alcantarillas**

Paula se había levantado súper temprano, se restregó los ojos y pudo notar que a un lado estaba Leo acostado en una colchoneta, decidió no despertarlo ya que estaba profundamente dormido, se levanto del sofá y se fue directamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno (huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja) Mikey se acerco a donde estaba y decidió ayudarla.

— ¿Qué tal huevo revuelto?

— Si, ¿con sal o pimienta?

— No importa.

— Cierto, lo importante es que quede delicioso.

Más tarde se acercaron los demás y desayunaron. Luego de terminar, Paula saco su celular y llamo al primer número que apareció de sus amigos.

— Hola Irma, este…llame para decirte que no voy a poder ir a la escuela, ¿Por qué?... bueno estoy un poco, mejor dicho demasiado enferma, es mas el doctor dijo que debía guardar cama por no sé cuánto tiempo y, serias tan amable de pasarme los apuntes… ¡Hay Irma! no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Bueno…adiós.

**Secundaria Roosevelt**

Abril estaba en la entrada del instituto esperando a su mejor amiga Irma. Ella suele ser puntual e incluso llega antes que la pelirroja, pero esta vez fue al revés.

— ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

— ¡HOLA ABRIL! —alguien la asusta.

— ¡AAAAHH! ¡Irma, no hagas eso! —se queja.

— Perdón. Oye, llamó Paula para decirme que está enferma y que no vendrá.

— Bueno, primero la salud ¿no?

— Aja y mira quien viene a lo lejos.

A lo lejos venían Casey, Sofi, Luisa y Paola

— Hola pelirroja, hola Irma.

— No me gusta que me digas así —dice Abril con molestia.

— ¿Entonces por qué Luisa si puede?

— Son asuntos de chicas que no te incumben —responde la castaña.

— Creo que será mejor buscar mi salón, nos vemos luego.

— ¡Adiós Sofi!

— _Vale_ [Adiós] Sofi.

— _Vale_ [Adiós] Luisa. —se aleja a buscar su salón.

— En serio, ¿no pueden hablar normal?

— Si podemos hablar normal, pero no te prometemos nada Casey.

— Bien, será mejor entrar, no me gusta llegar tarde a clase. Eh… ¿Qué clase tenemos? —pregunta Abril.

— La verdad yo tengo ciencias con Irma —dice Paola.

— ¡Cierto!, olvide por completo que hoy es Jueves —dice palmeándose la frente.

— Pues yo tengo... —dice Abril sacando su horario—. Física ¡Noooo!

— ¡ODIO LA MATERIA Y AL PROFESOR! —dice Casey quejándose.

— _Physica ego odi._ [Odio la fisica]

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —pregunta Abril.

— No sé, pero podría jurar que tiene que ver con la materia —responde Casey.

— Bueno, menos charla que ya casi se nos está haciendo tarde —dice Paola.

Y así, los chicos entraron al colegio y cogieron hacia sus respectivos salones…La mañana se paso volando, era hora de salir de la secundaria y los adolescentes cogieron hacia sus casas

…

Ya era de noche y las tortugas salieron a patrullar y para cubrir más áreas, tomaron la decisión de separarse.

Leo cogió hacia el muelle, Donnie hacia un jardín infantil, Mikey hacia Antonio's Pizza y Rafa hacia Central Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Qué pasara?<strong>

**Por cierto, ¿Vieron que Luisa y Sofi hablaron en otro idioma totalmente diferente? **En realidad es latin (antigua lengua indoeuropea), solo que ya no se usa, asi que decidi retomarlo. Ademas, casi la mayoria de palabras provienen de ahi.

**¡Un beso a todos!**


	8. El primer beso de Leo y Rafa

**Hola a todos, aquí con el nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>| <span>Capítulo Nº8: El primer beso de Leonardo y Rafael.<span> |

**El muelle**

El ninja de Azul iba saltando por los edificios, camino al muelle (**enemy of my enemy**),iba de una manera algo tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo debía estar alerta de algún peligro, así que saco sus Katanas mientras estaba cada vez más cerca del muelle, al llegar recorrió el lugar con la guardia en alto, pero no se percato que había algo detrás de él.

Ese "algo" hizo un ruido y, aunque fue pequeño, Leo alcanzo a escucharlo...

— ¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Sal y pelea, ahora!

Leo vio para todos los lados esperando respuesta alguna, pero no vio, eso fue lo que pensó el líder...De la nada, un conejito blanco con algunas manchas grises salió de su escondite y se fue saltando hacia el cinta Azul, Leo vio a la peluda criatura y sintió algo de compasión por ella, guardo sus espadas y cogió cuidadosamente al animal, también tenía unas orejas rosadas al igual que su nariz y ojos azules como canicas.

«Tiene los ojos como los míos»_  
><em>

— ¿Estás perdido? —vio que tenia collar —. Veamos...

"Sameyk, propiedad de Naomi"

— Ella debe ser tu dueña, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El conejito, de nombre Sameyk miro a Leo de una forma bastante tranquila, Leo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

— Mmm...no puedo dejarte aquí solo —le dijo a Sameyk—, será mejor que te lleve y te cuide hasta saber cómo entregarte a tu dueña —cargo al animalito y se fue.

**En las alcantarillas**

Paulina se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras Splinter se preparaba un poco de té con manzanilla, para calmar los nervios, según sensei, eso funciona, enseguida entro Leo cargando algo en los brazos, un conejo, Sameyk.

— Leo, ¿qué tienes ahí?

— Es un conejo, lo encontré en el muelle, sentí compasión y lo traje.

— Y, ¿tiene dueño?

— Dueña, sensei.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —pregunta la castaña.

— Cl-Claro.

Paulina se acerco hacia Leo a ver al conejo, el líder y la castaña estaban tan cerca que se sonrojaron un poco, cuando Paula vio al conejo, se llevo una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Sameyk? —pregunta sorprendida.

— ¡Alto! ¿Cómo lo conoces? —dice confundido.

— Yo soy...su dueña.

— ¿¡QUE?!

— ¡Shhh! quieres callarte.

Leo no comprendía unas cuantas cosas, cuando vio el collar de Sameyk decía "propiedad de Naomi".Luego Paulina reconoce a la criatura y encima le dice que es su dueña algo huele mal y, no son mis calcetines.

— Ok, pero ¿por qué no que el collar de Sameyk dice propiedad de Naomi?

— Hijo mío, no escuche bien, dijiste ¿Naomi?

— Si, ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿La conoce?

— Corrección, la conocí. Naomi nació el mismo día que Miwa, solo que ella era unos años más joven que mi hija —su cara paso a tristeza—; pero Destructor, ya sabes...

— La... ¿asesino? —pregunta la chica y Splinter asiente con tristeza—. ¿Sabe algo de sus padres? No es que no sea entrometida, pero... ¿Los conoce? ¿Sabe algo de ellos?

— No, la verdad nunca los conocí. La única que si lo hizo fue mi esposa.

— Oigan, sigo esperando una respuesta, ¡¿Por que eres su dueña?! —pregunta Leo desesperado.

— Pues, yo la conocí en el kínder, cuando estaba en Nápoles y en la casa donde vivía no se permitían mascotas, entonces ella me lo regalo, pero ¿qué hace aquí?

— Es lo que yo me pregunto —dice Leo.

— ¡CLARO! Max me dijo por correo que iba a enviarme a Sameyk por primera clase. —la castaña mira al sensei—. ¿Puede quedarse?

— Esta bien, pero es una gran responsabilidad cuidar de una mascota —lo dijo pensando en Rafa y su mascota, Spike.

— Descuide, yo lo he cuidado la mitad de mi vida —dice y Splinter se va.

— Yo voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites —se ofrece voluntario.

— Gracias Leo y ¿sabes? Splinter tiene razón, si no tenemos responsabilidad con una mascota, pues...imagina como será cuando tengamos hijos.

— Si tienes toda la...un minuto, dijiste ¿cuando tengamos hijos? —pregunta alterándose un poco.

El comentario que dijo Paula, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran a más no poder y en parte tenia razón, cuidar un animalito es como cuidar de un bebe, se requiere de cuidados especiales, responsabilidad y, sobretodo amor. Sameyk dio unas cuantas pataditas y movía su rosada nariz, indicando felicidad.

Paula estaba del todo feliz porque Splinter permitió que el conejito se quedara con ella y más cuando Leonardo se propuso ayudarla con el animalito, por otro lado, Leo se sentía muy a gusto con la castaña, a tal punto que Leo ya empezaba a sentir algo por ella, lo que el se preguntaba era: _"¿Paula sentiría lo mismo?"_. La sala estaba en total silencio, hasta que…

— Leo, quería darte las…gracias.

— ¿Y eso?

— Si, gracias por hacer que me quede aquí, por la promesa de…rescatar a mis padres, mejor dicho, gracias por todo.

— No hay de que, me gusta ayudar, es todo.

Ante eso Leo giro un poco la cabeza y la agacho dejando a una Paula un poco confusa, la chica se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y…

— Oye P…

El quelonio de cinta azul no siguió porque sus labios estaban unidos a los de Paulina, ambos estaban sonrojadisimos, ella quería dárselo en su mejilla pero…Leo se giro y, paso. A medida que los dos seguían con el beso, la chica rodeo el cuello de Leo, mientras que el con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la chica, fue un momento mágico y hermoso, ese fue su primer beso real y, no se querían separar.

**Mientras tanto, en Central Park**

Rafael ya se encontraba en el Parque Central escondido tras un gran roble con "ojo de águila" a ver si esta noche tendría un poco de diversión, ahí fue cuando escucho un quedarse en el lugar para averiguar qué o quién era.

Se trataba de una niña con el cabello castaño claro, recogido en dos trenzas que le daban hasta arriba de los hombros y tenia los ojos marrones, iba caminando a través del parque mientras oía un poco de música de sus audífonos; usaba una camiseta lila, leggins negros con unos rotos y ballerinas grises. Por suerte la chica no lo vio, aun escondido, se asomo para ver mejor a la niña y se le vinieron muchas cosas a su ruda cabeza.

«¿Luisa?, pero... no creo que sea ella, su cabello lo tiene muy…corto»_  
><em>

Esa chica castaña se le había hecho muy familiar para Rafael, este pensaba que se trataba de Luisa pero, como lo dijo…lo pensó, era que no estaba del todo seguro si era ella o no. La primera vez que Rafa y Luisa se conocieron, ella tenía el cabello largo, ahora ¿lo tiene corto? ¡¿Qué habrá pasado?! A no ser que se lo haya mandado cortar.

La chica se detuvo del trote a descansar un rato y se voltea hacia donde estaba suerte no lo vio ya que, como buen ninja, hay que permanecer oculto en las sombras, en el caso de Rafa... detrás de un árbol.

— ¡LUISAAA! ¡Date prisa!

— ¡YA VOY SOFI!

Rafael giro su cabeza en cuanto la niña (Sofi) grito el nombre de Luisa, y... ahí estaba ella, la chica que conoció hace, no mucho y que ocupo un lugar en su mente y corazón, se sonrojo bastante en cuanto la vio, usando un saco rojo sobre su camisa fucsia.

«Un minuto si la chica del saco rojo es Luisa, entonces…ahh»_  
><em>

Rafa se quedo mudo entre sus pensamientos, había recordado que Luisa le había dicho que tenia una hermana, asi que llego a la conclusion de que Sofia es hermana de Luisa.

— Ya llegue, ¿Que quieres?

— _Rinku kafudotekaari mimoto katajito?_ [¿Me ayudas con algo?]

— _Mimoto kedoku?_ [¿Con que?]

«¿Qué demonios están diciendo?», pensó Rafa ya que no les entendió nada.

— ¿Cual es el más bonito? —dice mostrando unos collares.

— ¿Y, para que quieres un collar?

— Pues, para la fiesta de... (**Los dejare con las dudas xD**)

— Ninguno Sofi, sabes que en esta ciudad hay mucho ladrón —dice con seriedad.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. Ok, entonces ¿Qué llevo?

— Podrías optar por llevarte uno que no sea taaann caro.

— Ok y… ¡Oye Luisa! Creo que…hay algo detrás del árbol.

— ¿Algo detrás? —pregunta extrañada.

— Si, mira —señala un enorme árbol.

Rafael, que aun seguía detrás del árbol, quedo…petrificado, la castaña, lo había descubierto. El ninja intento no moverse o hacer el mínimo ruido posible, eso fue lo que creyó, ya que Luisa pudo notar una parte de el asomándose… se le podía ver su caparazón.

— Espera aquí —le susurra a su hermana al oído.

La chica se fue acercando silenciosamente hasta llegar al roble, al frente suyo estaba el…el ninja de la cinta roja que conoció, Luisa dio una sonrisa algo maléfica y…

— ¡HOLA RAFA! —grita asustandolo.

— ¡AAAAhhh! Lu-Luisa, me diste un susto tremendo.

— Ya sé y, ¿Qué haces hay detrás?

— Luisa —se acerca— ¿Con quien... —no continuo al ver a Rafa—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

— Rafa, ella es mi hermana Sofía. Sofi, el es Rafael —dice presentándolos.

— Eres…una…tortuga, pero ¿cómo? —pregunta confundida.

— Larga historia nena.

El comentario de Rafa hizo que Sofía se medio sonrojara, Luisa por su parte puso una mirada seria y rodó sus claros ojos.

Rafael y las chicas se la pasaron hablando durante toda la noche, habían descubierto que tenían algunas cosas en común, una de ellas era que practicaban ninjutsu, claro que las chicas aun no pasaban a un nivel avanzado. El rudo les mostró unas katas con sus sais, lo mismo hicieron las chicas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y…hablando de eso, varios kraang aparecieron detrás de ellos.

— Al fin, algo de diversión —dice con los sais en sus manos.

— Kraang informa a kraang que las conocidas como tortuga y humanas serán lo que aquí llamamos destruidas.

— ¿Listos? —pregunta Sofi mientras Luisa y Rafa asienten.

La pelea inicio con unos cuantos kraang disparando hacia las chicas, ellas usaban sus abanicos para esquivar los ataques, por alguna extraña razón ninguno estaba peleando con Rafael, lo cual empezó a molestarse. Sin embargo, estaba embelesado viendo a Luisa, la chica peleaba con gran destreza, hasta parecía una experta.

«Cielos, es la niña mas linda que he visto y...i¿PERO QUE TE PASA?! No, no, no iNo te puedes enamorar de una humana!, pero mírala, es tan bella y...iBASTA RAFAEL HAMATO, YA BASTA!»

Al final, el quelonio se unió a la pelea y destrozo mas robots de los que solía destrozar.

— Kraang informa a kraang que debemos hacer lo que se conoce cono, retirada —dicho esto se fueron.

— Chicas, ¿Están bien? —dice guardando sus sais.

— Estamos bien —responde Sofi.

— Oh no, hay esta papá —Luisa señala a un hombre castaño y de espaldas.

— Bueno, hay que irnos, fue un placer conocerte Rafael —dice sonriéndole.

— Igualmente Sofi —también le sonríe.

Sofi ya estaba un poco lejos, se volteo y se despidió agitando su mano, luego hizo una señal a Luisa para que viniera.

— Me alegro volverte a encontrar…este, ¿Nos veremos luego? —dice un poco ruborizado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Cuando quieras.

La castaña se despidió de Rafael con un apretón de manos, el cual imito. Cuando se volteo y vio que su hermana y su papá no la veían giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Rafael y… Le dio un rápido beso en los labios del quelonio y después salió corriendo.

— Woah... —dice en un suspiro.

Después de ver como se alejaban, el de la bandana roja toco sus labios y se fue muy contento a casa. Mientras iba saltando por los techos se pregunto: "¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Acaso, Luisa sentía algo por él?, ¿ese beso podría ser alguna señal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esperen pronto el beso de <strong>MikeyxPaola y DonniexAbril.

**Pregunta **(me dieron ganas):

¿Qué otras series/cartoons les gustan?** ¡Vamos! no creo que TMNT sea el único programa que les guste. Por lo menos, los míos son: **_**Los Simpson, Futurama, Bob Esponja, Phineas & Ferb, **_**entre otros.**

**No olviden comentar y si hay dudas las resolveré con mucho gusto.**

**¡Un beso a todos!  
><strong>


	9. El primer beso de Mikey y Donnie

**Hola, aqui esta la continuacion. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>| <span>Capitulo Nº9: El primer beso de Miguel Angel y Donatello.<span> |

**Mientras en Anthonio's Pizza**

El pequeño Mikey iba saltando con su patineta, le encantaba hacer todo tipo de piruetas, se sentía muy a gusto haciéndolas... Mikey era un alma libre y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar... El bandana anajanjada seguía con sus piruetas, estaba tan concentrado con su skate, hasta que...

— ¿Mikey?, ¿Eres tú? —esa voz femenina se le hizo MUY familiar.

El mutante de ojos celestes se volteo y allí estaba ella, la chica que a Mikey robo su corazón...era Paola y el chiquitin no dejaba de observarla de pies a cabeza: Traía una sudadera azul con franjas naranjas, tenis blancos y el cabello recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su pecho. Era muy bella, según Mikey.

— Ah, hola Paola, no te...había, ya sabes... visto jeje —se puso algo nervioso y tartamudeaba.

— Pues, tu sabes... la escuela, los deberes y, ¿Que haces aquí?

— Estamos de... patrullaje y... nos separamos.

— Que bueno, oye que es lo que...tie... —dice Paola señalando el arma.

— Oh esto... solo son mis nunchakus.

— ¿Nunchakus?, acaso no son las armas que usan los ninjas.

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes eh...lindura?

— Primero, gracias por el halago jeje —se sonroja un poco — y segundo, lo se porque Luisa y Sofia entrenan ninjutsu.

_No sabía que MI Pao conozca a Luisa y... a la chica con el nombre de Sofia, ¿quién es esa tal Sofia? ¿De dónde se conocen? — _¿Cómo es que tu y Luisa se conocen?

— Espera, ¿conoces a Luisa y Sofi?

— Solo a Luisa, eh... mi amiga Abril nos hablo de ella, pero... conocerla personalmente, no aun no, solo te puedo decir que es una gran chica...Eh, no preguntes como lo se, simplemente lo se...Ahora si, responde linda.

— Ok, en realidad... Luisa y Sofia han sido mis mejores amigas desde que...tengo memoria, siempre han estado conmigo, se podría decir que mas que amigas, ellas son mis... "hermanas"

— Y, ¿que hay sobre eso de que las dos practican ninjutsu? —dice interesado.

— Mikey, eso es algo super secreto... lo único que puedo decirte es que...jamas entre a la academia y no supimos por que —en realidad si sabia; era un triste recuerdo de su pasado.

**Flashback:**

_Dos niñas de unos diez años aproximadamente estaban entrenando con un señor calvo y ojos que no se les veían porque usaba gafas de sol, el sensei veía como sus discípulas entrenaban, ya sabían usar todo tipo de armas: uchiwas, katanas, arcos y shurikens, obviamente como toda kunoichi, pero aun esperaban tener un arma de elección, un arma, que solo fuese manejada de acuerdo a su personalidad: Hasta ahora, Paola ha sido la única y la primera del clan en obtener como equipo de lucha, un par de katanas; en cambio, Luisa solo se conformaba con lanzar flechas y shurikens y en el fondo, esperaba conseguir su arma ninja muy pronto._

_Las niñas no eran muy expertas que digamos, estaban proximas a pasar al nivel avanzado,las castaña lo hacían muy bien, pero Paola, ella era un caso super especial, esa chiquilla era mucho mejor que Luisa, incluso la felicitaba por haber progresado, ni Paola sabia porque era mejor que su "hermana", ya que siempre ha sido...despistada._

_No obstante, el momento de gloria de la pequeña Paola se dio por terminado. Veran, a la academia "LA ORQUIDEA DE DRAGON" llego un nuevo sensei, ese hombre era muy estricto, básicamente no tenia ni una pizca de sentimientos, frio como una roca. Un dia hizo un as pruebas para ver que tanto sus estudiantes habían progresado, las chicas pasaron y lo hicieron muy bien, Paola dio todo su esfuerzo, lo hizo excelente incluso el maestro se dio cuenta que ella se volvería una kunoichi exitosa, eso fue lo que creyó Paola..._

_— Eres una gran ninja por lo que veo y debo reconocerlo, eres de las mejores de esta academia, sin embargo... debo pedirte que... renuncies o mejor, yo te hecho de aquí. —Dijo el hombre con una mirada seria._

_— Pero maestro, crei..._

_— Oh creíste mal niñita —ahora tenia odio en sus ojos —, mira a tu alrededor, una chica como tu no debe ser digna de estudiar aquí._

_La pequeña Paolita miro alrededor suyo, todos los niños que estudiaban allí eran... de piel blanca, la castaña vio sus manitas y al notar que eran de un color un poco mas oscuro una lagrima salio de sus lindos ojos, después salio corriendo, seguida de sus "ami-hermanas"._

**Fin del Flashback.**

— Tal vez si entrenas duro podrías...no se, volver a entrar.

— No lo se, siéndote sincera ya deje de lado lo de ser kunoichi, se unas cuantas katas y eso pero... —sintió la mano de Mikey en su hombro provocando en ambos un sonrojo.

— ¿Te gustaría conocer a... mi sensei?

— ¿A tu sensei?

— Claro, estoy seguro que si te conoce mejor , podría considerar entrenarte, ¿Entonces...?

— Muy bien, acepto pero con una condición. — dice y Mikey asiente —. Que... me invites un helado.

— De acuerdo, vamos. _Creo que es una cita, ¡Booyakasha!_

Los chicos fueron por unos helados, en realidad fue Paola, imagínense como seria la reacción del heladero si llega a ver a Mikey, el solo tenía que pagarlos, por lo que le dio de su dinero a Paola para que ella comprara los helados... Después de unos minutos, los chicos vieron algo en un edificio muy lejano, no se alcanzaba a ver con determinación pero se podía ver, un ¡PERRO GIGANTE!

— Creo que es Rahzar.

— ¿Que hacemos? Mi-Mikey, ¿no oyes eso?

— ¿Oír qué? Amm... yo no oigo nada lindura.

_Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, esa tortuga a quien engañe acompañado de su amiguita. _susurra Rahzar a lo que se estaba acercando por detras de los chicos.

— ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES,PERRO BABOSO?! —dice volteándose y lanzando una shuriken (**ni idea de donde lo saco**).

_— Que extraño... _Jajajaja —ríe maliciosamente —, lo único que quiero es cumplirle las ordenes al maestro Destructor.

— Ahhh... —cae desmayada pero Mikey la atrapa a tiempo.

— Paola, ¡Pao despierta!, por Dios ¡Despierta linda! —dice tratando de despertarla.

— Creo que... asuste mucho a tu "noviecita".

Mikey deja a Paola en un rincón, luego ve a Rahzar con una mirada de ira, lo mismo hizo el lobo contra la tortuga, ambos sacan sus respectivas armas y empiezan a pelea duro varios minutos, al final el lobo se retira del lugar al ver que varios soldados llevaban un poco del mutageno para Destructor.

Mikey guarda sus armas y se acerca a donde estaba la castaña, aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, el chico se acerco a su pecho y podía oír perfectamente que los latidos de su corazón eran muy acelerados, incluso, más de lo normal.

— Bueno, solo esta desmayada... No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar –dice preocupado.

Mikey tenía al chica de sus sueños frente a él, aun dormida era hermosa a la vista del pequeño, el chico retiro un poco el cabello que cubría a Paola para verla mejor, se fue acercando y mientras lo hacía, iba entrecerrando los ojos, quería besarla y... paso, sus labios estaban junto a los de Pao, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía poner marcha atrás, sentía sus labios bien suaves y cálidos, tal y como su personalidad. Paola con dificultad, levanta un brazo y rodea el cuello de Mikey, el chico sintió eso y se separo del beso, vio a la chica y de a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y se vieron con una enorme sonrisa.

— Mikey... jeje...¡Auch! mi pierna.

— A ver —ve el pantalón manchado— ¡Estas sangrando!, será mejor que te lleve.

— Pero, ¿a dónde?

— Pues a donde más, a tu casa, ¿dónde vives?

Paola le señalo a Mikey un edificio gris con ventanas grandes y una cerca color negra (**En esa casa también viven Casey, Luisa y Sofi**) Mikey solo asiente y la carga con suavidad y se va caminando hasta llegar al edificio y una ves allí, Paola se baja y le agradece a Mikey con un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se aleja de el para entrar a la casa.

El pequeño coge su skate -el cual tenía detrás de su caparazón- y se aleja del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Cielos, no puedo creer que haya besado a mi Paolita, ¿Mi Paolita?, si eso, es mi Paolita porque ¡Me estoy enamorando de ella! _

**Mientras tanto**

Donnie se encontraba en la cima del Jardín infantil y con sus binoculares observaba el perímetro, pero no vio nada sospechoso, solo alcanzo a ver el restaurante de tallarines, el estomago de Donnie se puso a hacer ruidos.

— Vaya hambre que tengo.

Salto del techo y cayo como todo un profesional y se fue al restaurante, allí comió pizza gyoza y estaba pensando en varias cosas, una de ellas, lo sabemos bien: Abril O'Neil.

Murakami vio, eh...mas bien, sintió que Donnie estaba algo decaído y se acerco.

— ¿Paso algo Donatello-san?

— No, bueno si, mas o menos, es complicado, eh...

— Es por Abril-chan ¿cierto?

— Ahh si, así es y no se que hacer para decirle que me gusta, ¿Qué me aconseja?

— Bueno, se me ocurre algo —le cuenta a Donnie la idea en su oído.

— Que gran idea Murakami-san, gracias, adiós.

— Adiós Donatello-san.

Donnie salió corriendo y puso en marcha la idea que le había propuesto Murakami, pero sus manos estaban sudando, los nervios lo consumían, podría dar resultado, solo tenia que poner fe en que todo daría resultado y así le escribió algo a Abril, expresando lo que sentía por ella...cogió un papel de su cuaderno donde tenia sus apuntes y allí le escribió una carta.

_"Querida Abril:_

_No sé cómo explicarte esto, me...siento, bueno, ya sabes, un poco nervioso, creo que mis nervios me están impidiendo decirte con mis propias palabras. Así que, te escribo esta carta, ya que veo que es la única forma de hablar contigo, mientras mis nervios me invaden. Bueno...ah...seré algo breve, y cuando leas esto y nos volvamos a ver, espero y no me odies por esto y, ¡¿Qué RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO?!, ¡Tu no me odiarías! (excepto por lo de tu papá, fue un accidente)_

_Espero que, sigamos siendo...bueno, yo quiero ser más que solo un simple amigo tuyo Abril, asi es, TE AMO, creo que por eso fueron los nervios jeje. Yo siempre te he amado desde el día que te vi, por primera vez y te salve de caer de ese helicóptero, desde ese instante supe que enserio me gustas y... ¡MUCHO!_

_Bueno, eso todo lo que tengo para decirte, si no llegas a sentir lo mismo que siento por ti, pues...eso no impedirá que sigamos siendo amigos ¿verdad?, si ves que te sientes sola o deprimida, estoy disponible con un hombro para que llores y te desahogues._

_Abril recuerda que a pesar de todas las cosas, a pesar de...nuestros obstáculos yo, TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo incondicional._

_Con amor, Donnie"_

Al terminar de escribir, lo metió en un sobre morado y se subió hasta llegar a la puerta del balcón, la misma que da a la habitación de la pelirroja y toco la puerta y acto seguido se escondió, esperando un milagro.

**Minutos después...**

Donnie se asomo un poco por la puerta y alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía Abril sobre el, a la vez que sostenia la carta ya leida en sus manos.

— Oh Donnie, siempre has estado conmigo en los buenos momentos, incluso también en los malos y... si me enoje contigo y tus hermanos por lo que le paso a papá era porque...creí que lo habían hecho a propósito —se limpio las lágrimas — y la verdad estaba cegada, así es, jamás entendí en un principio lo que significa la verdadera amistad, ahora lo sé y me di cuenta de una cosa... —le da un beso al quelonio de la foto—. ¡Te amo Donnie!

Donnie estaba mas que feliz, jamás se imagino que Abril tuviera esos sentimientos por él, no lo pensó dos veces y toco la puerta, pero esta vez no se escondió.

Abril abrió la puerta y Donnie pudo notar unas cuantas lagrimas que caían por toda su mejilla, esas lagrimas indicaban felicidad, la chica abrazo al genio y este le correspondió.

Se separaron un poco y ambos se fueron acercando hasta formar un gran y apasionado beso, Abril rodea el cuello de Donnie, mientras que el cogía la cintura de su amada, fue un momento especial para ambos y cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias se aceptan con mucho gusto.<strong>

**Besos :)  
><strong>


	10. De compras con Isabella Jones

**Nuevo chapter y lamento la demora.**

** ¡Aquí esta la continuacion!**

* * *

><p>Luisa y Sofi se fueron con su papa (castaño con algunas canas de ojos miel) hasta llegar a casa donde estaba su madre (pelinegra también con algunas canas y ojos marrón), la mujer le dio un beso a su esposo y luego abrazo a sus pequeñas, las chicas subieron a cambiarse de pijama y se quedaron hasta tarde, viendo TV en la habitación de Luisa (<strong>¡Mi cuarto tiene televisión!<strong>)

Mientras veían la película, Sofi miro a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa medio picara, Luisa volteo a verla con una mirada seria y arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Por que me miras así?

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro, ¿que quieres saber?

— ¿Por que besaste a...este, Como se llama? —truena sus dedos — Ah, ¡Rafael!, ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!

Luisa se puso un poco nerviosa y sus mejillas rosas estaban ahora rojas de recordar el "beso rápido" que le dio a Rafa, la chica no sabia que decir.

— ¿Co-mo te...?

— Pues, yo te vi.

— ¡¿Me viste?! —pregunta y Sofi asiente —. Bueno ¿y papa...? —pregunta angustiada.

— Tranquila, el no vio nada.

— ¿Segura? —la chica asiente de nuevo —. Uff, menos mal.

— Entonces contéstame una cosa —Luisa la mira —: ¿Te gusta Rafa, verdad?

Luisa vio a su hermanita con una cara de "necesito que me respondas ahora mismo", la oji-miel solo suspiro, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo a Sofi, si no fuera porque su papa entro al cuarto e interrumpió todo.

— Niñas a dormir, mañana hay colegio —decia su padre en el marco de la puerta.

— Esta bien —dijeron un poco desanimadas.

El papa se despidió de las chicas y luego su mama hizo lo mismo, Luisa se despidió de Sofi no sin antes susurrarle al oído "Te lo digo mañana" La pequeña asintió y se fue hasta su habitación.

Luisa se acostó en su cama y se arropo con las cobijas, al cerrar los ojos solo pensó en una cosa, en la pregunta del millón que le había hecho su hermana: "¿Te gusta...?". Luisa en ese momento se sentía confundida, es mas el beso que le dio a Rafa se lo quería dar en la mejilla pero fue tanta su prisa que se lo dio en sus labios, no tenia intenciones de hacerlo. ¿O si?

En sus pensamientos solo estaban ella y Rafa, juntos tomados de la mano muy sonrientes, la chica se movía en su cama, intentando que la imagen de Rafa se le fuera un segundo de su mente...No funciono.

_¿Por que no me lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, Sofi tendrá razón y que me...¿Que me este gustando Rafa? pero solo lo vi dos veces, ademas el beso se lo queria dar en la mejilla, como señal de __¿Amistad?_

La chica abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta rápidamente de la cama.

_¡Hay no puede ser! ¡Me gusta Rafael!_

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<br>Heroes in a half shell  
>Turtle power!<p>

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team  
>On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things<br>So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams  
>Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings<br>Can't stop these radical dudes  
>The secret of the ooze made the chosen few<br>Emerge from the shadows to make their move  
>The good guys win and the bad guys lose.<p>

**_(Instrumental)_**

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through  
>Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines<br>Raphael has the most attitude on the team  
>Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time<br>Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need  
>To be one lean, mean, green incredible team<p>

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)  
>Heroes in a half Shell<br>Turtle power!

* * *

><p>Después de que Mikey dejara a Paola durmiendo en su cálida cama, el pequeño le dio un beso en la frente a su amada, luego abrió la ventana sin hacer ruido y se fue a la guarida.<p>

El pequeño estaba pensando en el beso que le dio a la chica morena, lo mejor era que ella no se opuso ante ese gesto, por lo que Mikey se pregunto: ¿Sera que le gusto el beso? de ser así solo podría significar una cosa, Paola podría estar enamorada de Mikey.

El chico estaba caminando por las vías de tren subterráneas y al llegar a casa no había nadie, a excepción de Leo, Paula y Splinter, después llegaron Rafa y detrás de el Abril y Donnie, ambos cogidos de la mano muy sonrientes.

— Donatello, ¿Por que tan feliz?

— Oh...pues vera, yo...bueno, Abril...

— No me expliques nada hijo mio, es mas estoy feliz por ambos.

Ante eso, Donnie y Abril se sorprendieron y no hicieron otra cosa mas que abrazar a su sensei con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento Mikey, Leo y Paula se unieron al abrazo,ahora que Donnie y Abril eran novios no habría nada que impidiera que ellos estén juntos y...hablando un poco del abrazo, ¿Y Rafael?, ¿Donde esta?

* * *

><p>El cinta roja se encontraba en su habitación y al lado suyo estaba Spike comiendo lechuga, como solía hacerlo, Rafa estaba acostado bocarriba, mirando hacia el techo y pensando en lo que habia pasado esa misma noche.<p>

_Me pregunto por que lo hizo, solo nos hemos visto dos veces...Sera posible que...que Luisa sienta algo, algo ¿por mi? Debe ser, entonces... ¿Por que me besaría? ¡Y en los labios! ¡QUE CORAJE! ¡NO SE NI COMO ME SIENTO!_

Que no te engañe nada, en realidad Rafa si sabia de sus sentimientos pero como bien sabemos, a Rafa no le gusta mostrar lo que siente ante los demás, el único en quien podía confiar era en Spike, su fiel amigo.

— Spike, dime ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?, porque...Luisa, ella es ¡Hermosa! ¡La mas hermosa del universo!...No se que hacer amigo —en ese momento estaba viendo a Spike, este solo le sonrió — ¡Si! tienes razón Spike, tengo que verla —coge sus sais y sale de la habitación.

Rafael, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca salio silenciosamente hasta la salida pero...una mano toco el hombro de la tortuga, al voltearse se llevo una gran sorpresa, era Abril quien lo había tocado, la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras Rafa estaba serio.

— ¿Que quieres Abril? —pregunta de mala gana.

— ¿A donde vas, eh?

— ¿Yo?, a ningún lado, solo...¡Quiero tomar aire fresco! ¿Si?

— Ah...ok y... ¿Es bonita? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

— Vamos Rafa, no te hagas el desentendido, vas a ver a una chica... ¡A UNA CHICA!

Rafa no sabia que decir y estaba completamente rojo, parece que Abril no pierde detalles de lo que pasa alrededor, el cinta roja no tuvo opción de contarle lo que había pasado...

**Minutos mas tarde**

— Entonces, ¿conociste a Luisa y a Sofi? —pregunta sin poder creerlo.

— Si y ella es bonita —lo dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Quien es bonita?

— Pues...Luisa, ¿Quien mas?

— Solo quería confirmar. Y Sofi, ¿que te parece?

— Pues me agrada mucho y tambien es bonita pero, si te soy sincera creo que me gusta Luisa.

— Ja, ¿crees?

— Ok, me gusta y mucho, por eso quiero ir a verla, necesito aclarar unas cosas.

— ¿Hablas del beso que te dio? —el chico asiente —. Hmmm...ve con ella y no te preocupes, yo te cubro.

Rafa le dio un rápido abrazo a Abril dándole las gracias y salio a casa de Luisa.

— Quien diría que Rafa también se enamoraría y de mi mejor amiga —susurra para que Rafa no la escuche.

* * *

><p>Rafa estaba saltando por los edificios hasta que llego a la ventana que daba a la habitación de Luisa, el chico no lo dudo y toco.<p>

La luz de la lampara de noche se encendió, luego una sombra se acerco y abrió la ventana, Rafa se asomo un poco y se sorprendió que se trataba de Sofi.

— Hola Sofi.

— Ah, hola Raphie —el chico lo mira serio —. ¿Qué?, ¿No te gusta que te digan así?

— Oh no, me sorprende que lo hagas, es mas no me molestaría que tu y tu hermana me digan así. —Sofi sonríe —. Por cierto...

— Ya se, buscas a Luisa ¿no? —le sonríe y Rafa asiente sonrojado — Jeje, bien entra su habitación esta aquí a la izquierda pero...no hagas ruido.

— Descuida, soy un ninja —dice mientras se acerca a la puerta.

— Jeje, bien adiós Raphie —ambos se dieron un beso de mejilla y la chica se acostó, Rafa solo le sonrió.

Rafa abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Luisa y entro sin hacer ruido, se acerco a su cama y la encontró dormida con una sonrisa, esa hizo que Rafa se pusiera rojo, mas rojo que su cinta, el mutante se sentó a un lado y le empezó a acariciarle su castaña cabellera, la chica empezó a parpadear y a entreabrir los ojos, cuando los abrió completamente, se encontró con una tortuga de cinta roja, Rafa y Luisa se vieron a los ojos (los de la chica seguían adormecidos) y al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron.

— Hola Rafa —se incorpora y le da un beso en la mejilla.

— Ho-Hola Luisa ¿como has estado?

— Bien, gracias y ¿que te trae por aquí?

— Solo vine porque...me gustaría saber un par de cosas.

— Ah y...¿Que...que quieres saber? —pregunta nerviosa, ya sabia a que se refería.

— Es sobre...el...el beso, ya sabes el que tu...me diste.

— Oh bueno la verdad no se que decir —ambos se miran fijamente, la chica se sonroja — yo...solo quería dártelo...en la mejilla pero...ya sabes, tenia prisa y me siento mal...lo siento.

— No te disculpes es mas me sorprende mucho que...que lo hicieras —ahora el se sonrojo — Luisa —la mira fijamente —, ¿quieres...te gustaría...salir conmigo?

— ¿Sa-Salir con...contigo? —pregunta con un rubor en sus mejillas — ¡Si, me encataria! —lo abraza.

— ¿Te parece mañana en la noche? —pregunta aun abrazándola.

— ¿Y tus hermanos?

— No te preocupes, en cuanto estén distraídos me puedo escapar.

— Que tengas suerte y espero algún día conocerlos —Rafa la mira — ¡¿Qué?!, tu conociste a mi hermana ¿no? ahora me tienes que devolver el favor.

— Todo a su tiempo, bueno, me tengo que ir —le acaricia el mechón del cabello y la besa —, adiós muñeca.

— Adiós Rafa —dice sonrojada mientras Rafa salía del cuarto.

_¿El me beso? ¡Cielos! ¿Sera que el siente algo por mi?_

Luisa se toco los labios recordando el beso de despedida que le dio Rafa, la chica se volvió a acostar y en su rostro se le veía una sonrisa mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Rafael, el también sonrió y se fue...Paso por el cuarto de Sofi y la encontró dormida con las cobijas en el suelo, el las cogió y arropo a la chica, le dio un beso de Buenas Noches en la frente, haciendo que Sofi sonriera aun entre sus sueños, Rafa le sonrió y salió.

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente<strong>

Las chicas ya se habían levantado, desayunado y arreglado para ir al Roosevelt...Antes de salir, se despidieron de sus padres y salieron, luego salieron Casey y Paola.

— Hola chicas.

— Hola Paola, Hola Casey.

— Hola Luisa, Hola princesita.

— Hola Casey y...ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así.

— Pues, lo siento ah, por cierto, alguna me puede hacer un favor.

Paola — Ok, pero cuanto te debemos —dice cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Por qué creen que hago esto por dinero? —las chicas lo miran — ¡Bueno!, si lo hago...necesito que cuiden a Isa.

Sofi — Pues yo lo hago, es mi mejor amiga.

— Muchas gracias.

— Bueno vámonos, ya se nos está haciendo tarde —dice Luisa.

Cada uno cogió su bicicleta y fueron al Roosevelt, donde estaban Abril e Irma, Paula ha faltado estos últimos días, por los asuntos del Kraang y el Pie (igual que cierta persona) claro que ella fingió estar enferma, para que no hayan sospechas y últimamente la castaña esta viviendo con las tortugas.

* * *

><p>Después de las clases, cada quien cogió por su lado, Irma y Paola a sus casas, Abril a las alcantarillas donde estaba Paula, Casey se fue a practicar un poco de Hockey, dejando a Sofi y Luisa solas, las chicas aprovecharon y fueron primero a recoger a Isabella, y después fueron al mall, Luisa quería comprarse algo de ropa para la cita que tenia con Rafa, por supuesto que su hermanita y su mejor amiga le ayudaron a escoger.<p>

— Este esta bonito, pruébatelo —dice mostrandole un vestido.

— Bueno, pero sabes que el verde no se me da.

— ¡Tu hazme caso! —le entrega el vestido.

Luisa entro al probador a cambiarse y luego de unos instantes salió con un vestido verde lima hasta arriba de las rodillas con detalles de color blanco, de manga sisa. Sofi se puso feliz y Luisa estaba ignorando por completo los silbidos que le lanzaban algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí.

— Kedoku chikata? [¿Qué tal?]

— Me gusta pero esta apretado, apenas puedo moverme.

— ¿Te consigo otro vestido, de una talla mas grande?

— Jishikamikikari [Gracias] Sofi.

Mientras que Sofi iba a buscar el mismo vestido , pero en una talla mas grande, alguien toco el hombro de Luisa.

— ¿Qué pasa Isa?

— ¿Puedo probármelo?

— Hmmm...Esta bien.

— No habían mas de ese color, pero ten pruébate este —dice Sofi pasandole otro vestido.

Luisa se cambia y le pasa el vestido a Isa para que se lo probara, ya que el verde le sentaba bien y era su color favorito. Ambas salieron, Isa con el vestido verde, pero le quedaba un poco arriba de los tobillos -es muy bajita- y Luisa sale con un vestido fucsia muy lindo, muy parecido al que tenia puesto Isabella pero sin mangas ni tirantes y un cinturón de color blanco, ambas se veían hermosas. Sofi no se resistió y fue por un vestido para ella.

— Pues me sienta bien y Luisa, estas bonita, diría que vas a salir con alguien —dice Isabella.

— Si, con...con Rafael.

— ¿Quién es Rafael? —pregunta interesada.

— Es un chico que va a mi escuela —miente.

— Ah ok.

Luisa e Isa se quedaron hablando mientras Sofia entraba al vestidor a probarse lo que había escogido, luego salió con un vestido blanco de arriba con tirantes y negro en la parte de la falda, ambas miraron a Sofi, luego Luisa fue rápidamente a buscar algo y enseguida regresa con un sombrero.

— Ten póntelo.

— Ok. —se pone el sombrero y se mira al espejo —. Me queda bien, gracias.

— De nada.

Las chicas fueron a pagar lo que habían comprado, incluso Luisa se compro unas zapatillas negras, para que su conjunto de ropa quedara completo. la chica estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo, nerviosa ya que era su primera cita real con un...mutante.

_Una cita...tengo una cita con Rafael, ¡Ay no! ¿Y si no resulta?, Bueno, no pienses en eso...todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**_Primero: _**_Quisiera agradecerle a Sara Mury 11, por querer participar como la novia de Leonardo, gracias._**_  
>Y segundo: <em>**_Para decirles que Realturtlefan ha dejado malos reviews y no soy la excepción, así que voy a eliminarlos y ¡Ya!_

**Ahora una pequeña aclaración: **_Isabella Jones,_ fue inspirado en un personaje perdido que solo salio en los comics: _Shadow Jones_ (hija adoptiva de CaseyxAbril), cuyo nombre verdadero es _Isabella Puzorelli,_ en esta historia la pondre como hermana de Casey (por el episodio El bueno, el malo y Casey Jones, donde se le menciona); ademas mi hermana tiene una amiga con ese nombre y me dije:"Bueno la pondré en la historia".

**Eso es todo, un beso.  
><strong>:)Luisa:)


	11. Siempre puedes confiar en mi

**Hola amigas, ¿Como han estado?**

**Yo muy bien, aunque en esta oportunidad no vengo con el capitulo como tal ya que bueno, primero me falta la mitad para terminar el capitulo y además porque mañana (después de dos largoooos meses de vacaciones) empiezo la Universidad.**

Donnie: Wow la Universidad, ¡YO QUIERO IR!

Yo:Pues a lo mejor si puedes.

Donnie: Siii.

**Bueno mientras Donnie salta muy de contento, decirles que como voy a empezar otra vez con los estudios, puede que me demore en subir capítulos de todas mis historias...Claro que hay una pequeña excepción:**

**Creo que muchas de aquí vemos HolaSoyGerman y bueno el siempre dice que subirá vídeo todos los Viernes y al final no resulta ser cierto, bueno la excepción seria que puede que los capítulos los escriba, edite y los suba los Miércoles ya que es el único día que no tengo clases.**

**Pero, de todas maneras, aquí les dejo el chapter.**

**Gracias a: _sesshoxcris, Luisa-Hamato, Sara Mury 11, nina14j, & I Love Kittens too,_ por comentar.**

**¡Lean y disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción<em>****_: _**_Feel._ _**Cantante: **Robbie Williams._

* * *

><p>Luisa y Sofi dejaron a Isa en casa de su hermano, para después volver a su respectivo hogar, una vez adentro, las chicas subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y se acostaron a descansar, aguardando lo que les esperaría el otro día. Lo que era extraño era que ninguna podía conciliar el sueño, solo estaban pensando en muchas cosas y esos pensamientos no dejaban que ni Luisa ni Sofy durmieran tranquilas.<p>

_— Mañana en la noche tengo una cita, espero que me vaya bien, ¡¿y si no resulta como lo imagine?! Ay no, no pienses en eso _—piensa Luisa preocupada.

_— Mi hermana en una cita, ya era hora...aunque, estoy muy triste, ella ya consiguió a alguien, ojala pudiera encontrar a mi chico ideal, no importa la apariencia que tenga, solo quiero que me ame tal y como soy _—piensa Sofi en la otra habitación.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Paula tampoco podía dormir, y al igual que las dos hermanas, solo estaba pensando.<p>

_— Wow, estas aquí, acostada cubriéndote con las sabanas y lo único que se me viene a la mente cuando cierro mis ojos es...es Leo ¿por que pienso en el? Ahhh, sal ahora de mi cabeza._

Cada una de las chicas, a pesar de pensar diferente -como todo mundo- tenían algo en común y es sobre el hecho de no sacar a un chico de la cabeza o en este caso, mutante, claro que los pensamientos Sofy son muy diferentes al de Paulina y de su hermana mayor, ella no gusta de ningún chico y espera poder conocer a alguien, un día, por eso es que esta triste, pero no dejara de lado las esperanzas para encontrar a su "media naranja", al final de todo, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Ahora bien, los sentimientos de Luisa y Paula con respecto a Rafa y Leo son los mismos, por decirlo así, la castaña piensa en como le va a ir en su cita con el mas rudo de los chicos que ha conocido, ella jamas se imagino que este día llegaría, iba a ser su primera cita con un mutante y deseaba que por lo menos, no se arruinaría; lo mismo sucedia con la Italiana, pero es totalmente distinto, ellos no tuvieron citas -en un futuro lo harán- pero si tuvieron su primer beso real, no como los de Rafa y Luisa, que fueron pasajeros no...el de ellos fue: algo tan real, que parecía mas un sueño, aunque lo que mas preocupaba a la Italiana era eso, que solo fuese un sueño del que nunca despertara.

* * *

><p>Bien, no hay que decir mucho sobre los pensamientos del líder y el mas rudo, había algo que mas les preocupaba a ambos por igual y era el arruinarlo todo, para que sus "chicas" ya no los volvieran a ver.<p>

_— Estupidos sentimientos...¡Ash! no se que pensar ante lo que estoy sintiendo,Paula es...hermosa aunque Karai...¡AH! ¡¿Por que me pasa esto?! Definitivamente tendré que olvidarme de Karai porque ya se la verdad, por eso debo olvidar mis sentimientos por mi hermana._

Pobre Leo, sufriendo así...es algo duro saber que la chica que te gusto en un principio resulte ser de un "clan" enemigo y que despues resulte ser hija de tu padre, mas adelante conoces a otra chica cuyos sentimientos son mas fuertes, pero aun así no puedes olvidar a la chica que posiblemente sea tu hermana, no de la misma genética pero si, es una hermana...el caso de Rafael no es tan preocupante como el de su hermano mayor, es muy diferente,el no sabe que hacer ante estos nuevos sentimientos por Luisa, pero de algo si esta seguro y es que jamas la lastimara, ni un poco.

_— ¡¿Una cita?! ¡Tengo una cita con la niña mas hermosa del planeta!...un momento ¿Y si no resulta lo nuestro? entonces quiere decir que.. no sirvo para esto de tener pareja, ¿Pareja? eso en un principio me importaba cinco, ahora que lo veo bien, todos nos enamoramos alguna vez, ¡Ay no! ¿Dije todos? ¿Incluyéndome?_

El mas rudo jamas se imagino con una chica, no estaba en sus planes, lo único que tenia agendado era golpear maleantes, entrenar, antes cuidar a Spike y ya...eso no le daba tiempo para ponerse a hacer otras cosas y ahora que Luisa y Sofi llegaron a su vida, no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

. . .

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los chicos ya se habían levantado y se encontraban desayunando en la cocina, al rato se les unieron Abril y Paula, algo somnolientas. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de su novio y Paula se ubico al frente de Leo y en medio de Mikey y Splinter, durante ese tiempo no se dirigieron la palabra solo estaban limtados en comer, de vez en cuando el líder y la castaña, se miraban discretamente, sonrientes y con un ligero rubor en cada una de sus mejillas...Donnie y Abril hacían lo mismo y estando mas cerca, se sonrojaban aun mas...el único que notaba esas expresiones era Splinter, pero con Leo era un caso en verdad serio y tendría que hablarlo con el de inmediato, así que termino de tomar su desayuno y se levanto de la mesa para ir al dojo.<p>

— Leonardo hijo, cuando termines vienes un momento al dojo por favor.

— Ah, claro sensei —dice Leo un poco confuso.

Splinter se alejo dejando a Leo y los demás confundidos entre si.

Paula:¿Para que te necesita Splinter?

— De seguro a meditar, como siempre lo hacen —dice Rafa sin importancia.

— No, yo no lo creo, normalmente medito con el porque simplemente quiero hacerlo y no porque me obligue.

— Bueno y entonces, ¿para que te quiere ver? —dice Mikey mientras tomaba su jugo.

— No lo se Mikey.

— Pues espero que no sea algo grave Leo. —dice Paula y se levanta —. Bueno me voy a cambiar y de paso le daré de comer a Sameyk adiós —se va.

Leo:Yo también me voy.

— ¿Para que? ¿Para ir a ayudarle a tu "noviaaa"? —dice Mikey burlonamente.

Con ese solo comentario, Leo se puso de los nervios y su cara se volvió mas roja que la bandana del oji-verde, hasta parecía un volcán, Donnie y Rafa se reían de su hermano mayor y lo mas extraño era que Abril también, eso molesto un poco a Leo.

— ¡No es mi novia Mikey!. _Ojala lo fuera. _¡¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?! —refiriendose a sus otros hermanos.

— No, de...de nada Leo —decían fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Y tu Abril? —molesto.

— Y-yo... nada, nada —decía nerviosa.

— Bueno me voy a ver a Splinter —se va.

* * *

><p>Leo entro al dojo donde estaba Splinter viendo la foto familiar(la segunda foto familiar donde salen el y sus nuevos cuatro hijos)el oji-azul se le acerco por atrás y saludo a su padre.<p>

— Sensei, ¿para que me quiere ver?

— Leonardo he notado que tienes otra cara.

— ¿Otra cara? ¿A...Que se refiere? —pregunta confundido.

— La cara que pones cada vez que la señorita Paulina esta cerca.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿De...que esta...?! ¡No se de que esta hablando! —baja la mirada sonrojado.

— Mira hijo mio...podre ser viejo pero, aun así me doy cuenta de los sentimientos de mis hijos, mira a tus hermanos, ellos al igual que tu tienen que pasar momentos difíciles que todo adolescente debe afrontar y una de esas cosas es el estar enamorado de alguien.

Leonardo solo se quedo mudo ante las palabras de su sensei y padre, no sabia el porque pero esto lo ayudaría mucho a la hora de elegir a alguien y ese alguien seria: Paulina Alberguetti.

— Y por eso te he llamado Leonardo —le coloca su mano en el hombro — se que algo te preocupa, puedes decirme.

Ese por supuesto era el momento adecuado para que Leo hablara con Splinter, solo tendría esta oportunidad y no la iba a que respiro hondo y le contó todo sin omitirle detalles, cuando termino de contarle como se sentía y que estaba confundido, Splinter se quedo meditando lo que le dijo su hijo para así, llegar a una conclusión definitiva.

— Veo que estas muy confundido Leonardo y lo que te esta pasando es muy similar a lo que nos paso a mi y a Destructor,cuando nos enamoramos de Tang Shen...pero lo que si puedo aconsejarte es que medites bien las cosas y tomes una buena decisión, porque si no lo haces, terminaras lastimándote y eso incluye también a Miwa y Paulina.

— Si sensei, tienes razón, muchas gracias —se va.

Y mientras Leonardo se marchaba, Splinter volvió a coger la foto, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, pero después esa sonrisa se borro , mostrando solo preocupación, esperaba a que su hijo tomara una buena decisión, y lo que el decida, estará bien para el o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Las hermanas ya estaban arregladas, Sofi tenia las mismas prendas y su cabello estaba bien ondulado y con una diadema en el; Luisa tenia su sudadera color rosado y tenis blancos con los cordones del mismo color, ya que hoy le tocaba Educación Física y su cabello recogido en una coleta; Paola también se arreglo con la misma ropa y el cabello suelto con algunas ondulaciones;las las tres chicas salieron a Roosevelt para otro día mas de escuela, una vez adentro se encontraron con Abril e Irma, las dos fueron a saludar a sus amigas,pero algo extraño era que no había ni una sola señal de Jones...era algo...no se lo podían creer.<p>

— ¿Y Casey? ¿Donde se metió? —pregunta Abril.

— No tengo idea.

— ¡Como no vas a tener idea Luisa!, sabes bien que el vive contigo...me refiero a que, son vecinos del mismo edificio y siempre llegan juntos a la escuela, ¿por que hoy no?

Paola: No es nada personal, la verdad ni yo o mis "hermanas" sabemos porque hoy no vino con nosotras.

— A lo mejor quiso capar clase como siempre.

— Oh vamos Irma, no es para tanto, tal vez solo se...¿Enfermo?

Luisa:No creo que haya sido eso pelirroja, a lo mejor... ¡Ah! NO SE.

— Oigan debo irme, ya se me esta haciendo tarde, adiós amiguis y hermanita. (**Amiguis, Que lindo**)

— Adiós Sofi —se despidieron de la pequeña.

Al rato, las chicas fueron a sus respectivas clases, en diferentes salones...como Sofi era menor tenia clases básicas y era la única que no compartía clase ni con Luisa o las amigas de su hermana; a veces se sentía tan solitaria, ella deseaba tener a alguien (de su misma edad) con quien compartir muchas cosas. Ella SI tiene amigas pero no es suficiente...eso cambiara con el tiempo, tarde o temprano conocerá a esa personita...mejor temprano ¿no creen?

* * *

><p>(<strong>En este escenario solo salen Leo y Paula, así que...¡NO dejen de leer xD!<strong>)

**De vuelta en la Guarida**

Una vez que Leo salia del dojo se topo con una castaña de ojos azulados, ambos se sonrieron entre si con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos adolescentes, ambos solo se limitaron a mirarse sin decirse ni una sola palabra; la chica se aparto un poco y se alejo, pero Leo se volteo y la agarro del brazo...como si quisiera llamarla para decirle algo y eso fue, exactamente lo que paso.

— ¿Que pasa Leo?

— Eh...no...este...¿Vas a algún lado?

— Bueno iré a preguntarle a Splinter que si quiere entrenarme para ser Kunoichi.

— ¿Y eso como por que?

— Bueno porque antes este...solía entrenar con papa —se pone triste — y ahora que el y mama han sido secuestrados pues...quiero que alguien conocido me entrene porque la verdad, odio perder los entrenamientos.

— Esta bien —la suelta — ve, te...te deseo suerte.

La chica Italiana fue al dojo, donde se encontró con Splinter y esta le pregunto si podía seguir con su entrenamiento ninja, ya que su padre es prisionero del Pie y el Kraang junto con su madre...el se quedo meditando y al final acepto con mucho gusto, eso puso muy contenta a Paula y salio contenta del lugar y se volvió a encontrar con el oji-azul.

— ¿Y, como te fue linda? —la chica lo mira confusa y algo triste —. ¿Que pasa?, ¿acaso,no te gusta que te llame asi?

— No, no es eso Leo es solo que...mis padres me llaman así sabes, mi primer nombre es ese "Linda" y ... —se pone triste.

— Ah ya veo y a ti, ¿como te gusta que te llamen?

— Pues Paula me gusta mas ya que soy Paulina, la verdad es que nadie me llama Linda, excepto mis padres y Max bueno, el a veces me llama Paulina, tu...eh...puedes llamarme como quieras Leo, no hay problema.

— Entonces, te llamare...linda. _Porque para mi, lo eres._ —la chica le sonríe —. Y bueno ahora si, ¿como te fue?

— Pues acepto y dijo que podría entrenar con Abril y que empezaría muy pronto.

— Me alegra mucho y si quieres...no se, algún día podríamos...entrenar ju-juntos.

— Suena bien, eh...tengo que adelantar mi tarea, adiós Leito —le da un beso en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios —, te am...es decir, te quiero mucho jeje —se sonroja.

— Yo también linda. _Yo también te amo. _—El sabia lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Leo vio como Paula se entraba en el laboratorio de Donnie para que le ayudara con la tarea, mientras sentía como su cara se tornaba color rojizo y sus manos estaban sudorosas, decidió entrar a su cuarto donde cerro con llave y se tumbo en la se quedo bocarriba pensando en lo que le había dicho Splinter a lo que prendía su T-phone y se colocaba los audífonos para escuchar música que su hermano genio le había hecho el favor de descargar...se sentía aburrido, no había encontrado una canción para al menos relajarse...al final encontró la mas adecuada y la escucho completa.

Come and hold my hand.

I wanna contact to livin

Not sure I understand.

This role I've been given.

I sit and talk to God.

And he just laughs at my plans

My head speak a language.

I don't understand.

I just wanna feel, real love.

Feel the home that I live in.

Cause I got too much life.

Running through my veins.

Going to waste.

Leo fue cerrando sus ojos mientras iba escuchando la melodía de esa canción, se le venían varios recuerdos a la mente: El día en que salio con sus hermanos por primera vez a la superficie, la vez en la que Splinter lo escogió líder del equipo,cuando conoció a Karai y al enterarse que ella era hija de Destructor, esa vez en la que ambos confiaron demasiado en el otro y traicionaron su confianza y la primera vez que conoció a Paula, los besos que tuvo de ambas, esas imágenes solo se aparecían en su mente.

I don't wanna die.

But I ain't keen on livin either.

Before I fall in love (ahí Leo recuerda los rostros de Karai y Paula)

I'm preparing to leave her (eso lo hizo confundir aun mas)

Scan myself to death.

That's why I keep on running.

Before I've arrived.

I can see myself coming.

Al escuchar esa canción, Leo ya estaba confirmando todos sus sentimientos...aun le seguía gustando Karai, pero la verdad la vería mas adelante como una hermana, ya que Paula había ocupado un lugar enorme en su corazón, incluso ella logro que el líder se empezara a olvidar por completo de Karai.

Pero lo que no sabia era que Paula también estaba escuchando la misma canción

* * *

><p>I just wanna feel, real love.<p>

Feel the home that I live in.

Cause I got too much life.

Runnng through my veins.

Going to waste.

La chica estaba con sus audífonos puestos e intentaba hacer la tarea de Ciencias pero no se estaba concentrando, solo estaba pensando en esa tortuga de cinta y ojos azules, el se convirtió en su mejor amigo pero...ella quería mas que solo eso, mas que una amistad.

And I need to feel, real love.

And a love ever after.

I can not get enough.

I just wanna feel, real love.

And a love ever after.

There's a hole in my soul.

You can see it in my face.

It's a real big place.

Paulina quería eso, quería que ella y Leo fueran algo así como una pareja, aunque sabia que eso no se iba a dar, el siendo un mutante y ella una humana, pero jamas perderá la esperanza de que...algún día, ellos terminaran juntos, estaba segura.

Come and hold my hand.

I wanna contact to livin.

Not sure I understand.

This role I've been given.

Definitivamente, ambos estaban teniendo sentimientos fuertes por el otro y ya era hora de confesar sobre sus emociones, pero tenían tanto miedo el saber que el otro no le corresponda a ese gesto de amor, les partiría el alma y quizás, hasta su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en Roseevelt<strong>

La menor estaba en su respectivo salón, donde daban literatura, estaba hablando con unas amigas...claro que a ella esos discursos no la incluían.

— Hey Sofi ¿Por qué no tienes novio? —pregunta una chica llamada Jessica.

— Este...yo...

— No le hagas caso a Jessie, seguro tienes tus razones para no tenerlo, ¿verdad? —dice un chico llamado Nick.

— Si, como que tú mama no te deja tener —se burla Jessie.

— ¡No es cierto! —responde Sofi.

— ¿Ah no?, pues entonces... ¿Qué es? —pregunta Nick.

— Simplemente aun no lo he encontrado, es todo y...la verdad, nadie en la escuela es lo que espero de un chico ¿saben? quiero a alguien que me entienda y que tengamos ciertas cosas en común.

— Bu-Bueno, para eso estoy yo, podríamos salir alguna vez...claro, cuando tu quieras.

— Gracias pero, si voy a salir contigo solo sería como hermanos... además ya tienes novia, no quiero hacer ese feo con los dos.

— Lo sé, lo se...ella es muy celosita —le susurra y Jessica alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¡Te escuche! —dice pellizcándole el cuello.

— Jeje, perdóname nena —la besa en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojen.

_— Vaya, con que así se siente...ojala ese alguien a quien espero llegue pronto, no importa lo que me pase después, si mi hermana esta con alguien, ¿por qué yo no?_

Al ver que ella se sentía un tanto excluida de esa pareja, se ponía a pensar y a imaginarse como seria su vida al tener a un chico que fuese su pareja por el resto de su vida, aun era muy joven para pensar en eso pero, para ser solo una chica de trece años, aun tenía fe...de que lo iba a lograr, sin importar los obstáculos que deba afrontar, como es el caso de su querida hermana, Luisa accedió a salir con un mutante...para ella ese SI es un gran obstáculo, que deberá superar, y eso mismo es lo que hará Sofi, a partir de...ahora.

La clase inicio y todo fue normal, Sofi era una dura en casi todas las materias, se sacaba notas definitivamente altas, sus compañeros le tenían envidia, pero eso a ella no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Al terminar la clase, seguía la de Ciencias justamente en el laboratorio, los chicos salieron hacia sus respectivos casilleros donde estaban sus batas, guantes de latex (**los mismos que usan los doctores en las cirugías**) y gafas protectoras, tenían todo listo para ingresar al laboratorio. Ciencias era sin duda la clase favorita de Sofi, y la maestra era una buena persona...la clase empezó y todos hacían lo que les correspondía, pero antes el director había entrado al salón.

— Jóvenes hoy me complace anunciarles que vendrá una persona, pase señor.

En efecto, se trataba de un chico un poco más alto que Sofy, de cabello castaño, tirando a pelirrojo y unos ojos de color azul marino, tenia puesta una sudadera azul como sus ojos, unos jeans claros y tenis blancos deportivos, lo que fue muy extraño era que Sofi no dejaba de verlo y algo le decía haberlo visto antes pero... ¿En dónde?

— Bien joven, preséntese ante los jóvenes y las señoritas —le indica el rector.

— Muy bien, bueno me llamo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui, esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo en donde... ¡Sera la cita de RafaxLuisa! No se les olvide comentar please. <strong>

**¡Un beso!**

**;)Luisa;)**


	12. Comunicación mental

**Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Respuestas:**

**nina14j**–Bueno amiga, me alegra que te este gustando mi fic y...

Yo:¡CHICOS!

Leo: ¿Que pasa?

Yo:Podrían responderle unos comentarios a nina.

Mikey: Claro que si.

Aqui pones cara de:"Waaaa! me van a responder", o eso creo ;)

Leo: Pues me alegra mucho que por fin haya alguien que también le gusten las caricaturas, como a mi.

Rafa: ¡No duraras ni una semana con el!

Yo: CÁLLATE RAFAEL —le tapo la boca — Bien sigamos.

Rafa: ¡Mmmm!...¡Mmmm!

Yo:¿Eh? ay si, disculpa —le quito mi mano de su boca.

Rafa: Gracias Luisa y respondiendo a la solicitud de nina, con mucho gusto lo haré, solo dime cuando,donde y allí estaré.

Donnie: Bueno Nina, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en consultarme.

Mikey: Me alegra mucho que haya alguien mas que se interese por cocinar ¡PIZZA!, y claro que lo probare, y si esta deliciosa, consideremos abrir un restaurante.

Yo:Oh Mikey, si es así inclúyeme.

Mikey: Claro que si, muñeca.

Rafa: ¡MIKEY! —sale a perseguirlo.

Yo:Ay, estos dos...

**Y bueno, también, agradecerles a: _Marie-Jane05, I Love Kittens too & Luisa-Hamato,_ por comentar.**

**¡Disfruten el chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canción: <strong>__Lo mejor que hay en mi vida. _**_Cantante: _**_Andres Cepeda._

_**Interpretado por: **__Leo Hamato y Paula Alberguetti._

* * *

><p>— Muy bien, bueno me llamo Maximiliano Alberguetti, la verdad solo estoy aquí para dar unas tutorías ya que, necesito el crédito para dar el ingreso a una buena Universidad,y estoy buscando a una tal ¿Sofia Gómez?<p>

Todos se quedaron viendo a la pobre con cara de _"Estas en problemas" o "Sofia ¿Que rayos hiciste?",_la niña se levanto y fue hacia la salida en compañía de el nuevo, al mismo tiempo que los demás lanzaban silbidos, los cuales fueron ignorados por la chica y también por Max.

— ¿Asi que tu eres la famosa Sofia, verdad?

— Asi es y usted es el hermano de Paula —sonrió la pequeña.

— Si y ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Bueno ella y mi hermana se conocen desde hace muy poco y bueno, una vez Paula fue a mi casa y allí nos conocimos mejor, menciono a un tal Max pero no sabíamos que eras tú (**Misterio resuelto, I Love Kittens too!**)

— Vaya.

— Lo sé y ¿a que debe todo esto? —pregunta intrigada.

— Bueno me entere que tienes algunos problemas con Historia, así que me ofrecieron que sería tu tutor como lo había mencionado antes y bueno, necesito los créditos si quiero ingresar a la Universidad de Brooklyn.

— ¡¿En serio seras mi tutor?! —pregunta sorprendida.

— Chiaro piccolo [Claro pequeña]

— ¡No soy pequeña! —le reprocha entendiedo lo que quiso decir — Apenas si tengo 13.

— Y yo tengo 19 así que, para mi eres pequeña —el chico quería burlarse de la niña.

— Bueno,bueno pero ya no te mofes de mi ¿ok?

— Ok, no me seguiré burlando piccolo.

Ambos jovenes estaban hablando,que no se dieron cuenta que sono el timbre y muchos chicos estaban saliendo para ir a otras clases,en eso llego Paola a su casillero y precisamente,alli se encontraban Max y Sofi.

— Hey Pao —agita su mano como signo de saludo.

— Hola Sofi, ¿quien es él? —sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo.

— El es Max, es el hermano de Paula.

— ¿A si? —la niña asiente —. En ese caso hola soy Paola.

— Mucho gusto —ambos se dan la mano.

Sofi:¡Ay no,mira la hora! tengo que irme,nos vemos después —sale corriendo.

— ¡Nos vemos en la tarde! —pregunta Paola.

— ¡CLARO!

— Vaya si que tiene prisa, bueno sera mejor que también me vaya, nos vemos luego bambina.

— Nos vemos Max —el chico dio la vuelta y se marcho.

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

. . .

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p>La castaña dejo lo que no necesitaba en su casillero y cuando fue a sacar su libro de literatura algo del bolso cayo al suelo, la morena se extraño un poco y lo levanto, se trataba de una pequeña tarjeta de color naranja con un moño rojo, la chica al abrirlo y leerlo se sorprendió mucho de lo que decía.<p>

_Paola lindura, espero que estés bien._

_Te Quiero Mucho._

_Mikey =)  
><em>

La chica se sonrojo un poco cuando termino de leerlo, hubiera esperado algo mas que un simple "Te Quiero",desde que Mikey peleo esa noche contra Rahzar, sus sentimientos se volvieron mas fuertes por el, pero ¿cómo le dejo la nota?...¡claro! esa misma noche en la que se había desmayado y se dieron su primer beso,posiblemente Mikey le escribió esa nota para animarla y para que ella sepa que Mikey la aprecia de verdad.

_— Yo también te…te quiero y mucho _—pensó sonrojada.

La morena se dirigió a su clase de Literatura y después de eso, ya no tendría mas clase sino hasta dentro de una semana, ya que tenían receso escolar, ella agradeció en el fondo que no le hayan dejado tarea, si le dejaron, pero no tan pesado como si pasa en otras escuelas…después de Literatura, Paola se encontró con Sofi, para irse juntas a casa.

— ¿Y Luisa? —pregunta ya que no la había visto en toda la mañana.

— Ella salía mas temprano.

— Ya veo, entonces vamos.

Ambas morenas se fueron a casa, cada una en su propia "cicla", seguidas por Casey,el chico se había convertido en una especie de guardaespaldas para las chicas (**sabemos quienes son**) pero a quien mas protegia era a Sofi, le tenia un afecto muy especial, como ¿hermanos?, ¿amigos? Tal vez ,como algo mas.

_— ¿Por qué a veces pienso que Casey solo me echa un ojo? Yo también puedo cuidarme sola aunque…no esta de mas que ese chico me cuide total,si lo hace algun dia le regresare el favor._ —piensa la castañita.

Las chicas y Jones habían llegado a su destino y cada quien cogió a sus propio apartamento.

— Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana.

— Claro si es que te dignas en aparecer.

— ¡Por supuesto que me veras Sánchez! Mañana es la gran final de Hockey y ¡Vamos a ganar!

— Como sea, adiós —se va.

— Casey…tu solo vas a la escuela por esa razón.

— Si pero, igual —se acerca a la pequeña — ¿vas a verme?

— Lo voy a considerar.

— Muy bien, adiós princesita —le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

— Adiós. _¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!_

La niña se perdió en esos pensamientos ¿Por qué Casey a habrá besado? Ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea pero, de algo si estaba segura…ese beso, le encanto.

* * *

><p><strong>En la pura tarde<strong>

Luisa se estaba arreglando para esa cita, la cual obviamente, tendría con un mutante (Rafael), su madre una vez más le daba a la joven esos típicos sermones sobre "asuntos de parejas" y eso, en verdad era…aburrido. Por otro lado su padre tenía la necesidad de conocer a ese "novio secreto" (**Y eso que Rafa aun no se le ha declarado xD**) Y no hablar de Sofi, ella estaba más contenta que nunca y eso que jamás había tenido ni la primea cita en su vida, Luisa ya había tenido unas pocas pero…sin resultado.

— Luisa, puedes usar mi saco si quieres.

— Mimorinzukitoka mimoto rinki chishikazute? [¿Combina con mi traje?]

— Mitakashimo kedoku ariki [Claro que si]

Sofi le entrega un saco de tela color rosado para terminar de hacer juego con el vestido, solo faltaba maquillarse y ¡Ya estaba! Luisa cogio su celular y al ver la hora vio que ya era el momento de irse, se despidio de sus padres, de su hermana y salio, muy hermosa para que a su futuro novio se le ¿caiga la baba?

* * *

><p><strong>Con Rafa, en la guarida<strong>

El chico temperamental no necesitaba de arreglarse ya que, no usaba atuendos tan solo su bandana y de paso, también guardo sus sais porque quien sabe, cualquier cosa puede pasar, cuando salió de su cuarto y dejando solo a su fiel amigo…un inocente Mikey se cruzo en su camino y algo le llamo mucho la atención al menor.

— Rafa estas usando ¿colonia?

— Si enano, ¿acaso hay algo malo con eso?

— No, bueno es que como nunca hueles a loción, diría que…

— ¿Qué? ¡Dilo ya que no me importa!

— Que... —Sensei sale de la nada y salvajemente.

— Miguel Ángel al dojo.

— Hai sensei.

El quelonio se marcho y eso dejo más que aliviado al pobre de Rafael, Splinter lo vio con una cara de alta preocupación.

— ¿Qué te ocurre hijo mío?

— Sensei ¿cómo fue la primera cita que tuvo con Tang Shen?

_— Con que eso era. _Bueno, eso depende de la pareja pero si tanto quieres mi consejo, esto fue lo que hice para que la primera cita que tuve con Tang Shen fuera perfecta...

Y así, Rafael presto atencion a cada detalle de lo que su padre le estaba contando y de seguro a Luisa le iba a encantar. El chico salio del dojo en su motocicleta para encontrarse con Luisa cerca de Roosevelt, ese seria su punto de encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Base Kraang<strong>

Unos adultos estaban amarrados y amordazados en unas camillas y usaban trajes blancos,la mujer estaba angustiada y su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla.

— Ya calmate, eso no es sano para el bebe.

— Lo se pero,quiero salir de aqui —estaba desesperada.

— Kraang empieza la eliminacion de los que se conocen como los padres de la humana Linda Paulina.

Unas agujas se acercaban cada vez mas a ellos esperando lo peor, las puntas estuvieron a punto de rozar sus frentes pero algo paso y los adultos al abrir sus ojos se aliviaron.

— Kraang ve y averigua que cosa detuvo la maquina y dinos que cosa detuvo la maquina de Kraang.

Un grupo de Kraangs fue a averiguar porque la maquina se detuvo mientras que otros dos se quedaron en la entrada padres de Paula jamas se habian sentido tan asustados en su vida, agarrados de las manos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

— _I miei figli,trascurati di nuovo giuriamo. _[Mis niños, descuiden volveremos a estar juntos, lo juramos]

* * *

><p><strong>Con Paula y Max<strong>

_— Il salvataggio,Max e io ti aiutero. _[Los salvare y Max me va a ayudar] —piensa Paula desde las alcantarillas.

_— Che la sorella ha. _[Cuenta con eso hermana] —piensa Max desde otra parte de la ciudad.

Los Alberguetti tenian algo especial,podian comunicarse entre ellos con la mente,sin importar en donde se encontraban los dos hermanos debian encontrarse para salvar a sus antes de que salieran Paula sintio algo y resulto ser la presencia de su nuevo hermano,en este caso...hermana.

— _Angel._

_Paula:Si tratta di una ragazza e dice che il suo nome e Angel. _[Es una niña y dice que se llama Angel]

_— ¿Angel? _—preguntaron sus padres.

_Max: Angelica e amare Angel. _[Angelica de cariño Angel]

— _Si _—piensa la bebe desde el vientre de su madre.

Cada quien se sentia emocionado por saber como se iba a llamar el nuevo integrante de los Alberguetti y eso que fue la misma bebe quien escogio su propio nombre y a sus padres y hermanos les encanto.

_— Sembra che io sono ancora l'uomo di casa. _[Parece que sigo siendo el hombre de la casa]

Esta familia sin duda se estaba haciendo más unida que nunca y luego de planear el rescate nada los podrán separar.

* * *

><p>La castaña seguía comunicándose con sus padres por medio de sus pensamientos,lo que no noto fue que Leo la estaba observando con una sonrisa, la chica supo que la estaba mirando y se despidió de Max y sus padres telepáticamente.<p>

— ¿Te pasa algo Leo?

— No, es solo que…te vi muy concentrada ¿qué estabas haciendo?

— Estaba pensando, mas bien, comunicándome con mi familia.

— ¿A si? y…¿Cómo es que se comunican?

— Nos comunicamos telepáticamente y solo lo hacemos con el idioma nativo.

— ¿El Italiano?

— Exacto.

— Oh ya veo y ¿te puedes comunicar con alguien más? Me refiero a que si te puedes comunicar con-conmigo —dice con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Pues la verdad no, este es solo un don familiar así que…solo lo pueden hacer los miembros reconocidos de la familia Alberguetti, pero algún día hare el intento y me comunicare contigo,pero eso si,no te prometo nada.

— Entonces... —extiende su mano —. ¿Es un trato?

— Es un trato —entrelazan sus manos — _Oh Leo si supieras por lo que estoy pasando, tarde o temprano sere valiente y te contare la verdad. _Creo que iré a dormir un rato.

— Si quieres duerme en mi cama.

— Gracias —le deposita un beso en los labios.

La chica se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Leo porque quería descansar un rato, de hecho lo único que quería era despejar su mente, después de haber conocido a los amigos de Abril, nada volvió a ser igual.

_— Mis padres están lejos de mí, y no saben lo mucho que me hacen falta, mi hermano por fin esta aquí aunque, me preocupa que a él también me lo atrapen…pobre Ángel, se que aun falta para que nazca pero se cómo te sientes, pero juro hasta el cielo infinito que no descansare hasta salvarte y salvar a mama y papa, así me cueste la vida estaré dispuesta en hacer lo que sea._

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, nuestro querido líder fue a caminar un rato sin salir a la superficie, también estaba aclarando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos porque Karai es pasado y si seguía con ese amor prohibido, terminaría lastimándose, menos mal que apareció esta chica Italiana para olvidarse de su hermana, el se había enamorado de su propia hermana pero Paula, ella le abrió los ojos y le hizo volver a creer en el amor y estaba tan agradecido de que no fuera una enemiga. Leo queria demostrarle de una vez sus sentimientos, pero no sabia como,hasta que el bombillo se encendio sobre su cabeza.<p>

El corrio hasta su cuarto y entreabrio la puerta u poco para que Paula lo pudiera escuchar.

**Leo:**Quien me puede prohibir que yo mencione tu nombre

Quien me puede prohibir que te sueñe por las noches.  
>Quien nos puede dividir si este amor es diferente<br>Y te juro que no hay nadie que me aleje ya de ti.

La chica lo escucho, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la puerta sin abrirla para escucharlo mejor

Quien va a robarme esos momentos de felicidad infinita  
>Quien va prohibirme que te quiera y que tu seas siempre mia<br>Y aunque haya un muro entre nosotros, para mi no estas prohibida  
>Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida<p>

Paula conocia perfectamente la cancion, sabia que se la estaba dedicando a ella y se unio al canto

**Paula:**Cuando no quede en este mundo una persona que te quiera

Aquí estaré para decirte que te espero hasta que muera

**Leo:**Y te repito una y mil veces para mi no estas prohibida

Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

**Paula:**Quien me puede prohibir que te extrañe cuando faltas

Es que yo no se fingir y si no estas no tengo alas  
>Quien me puede prohibir que por ti pierda la calma<br>Quien me puede prohibir que te regale mi alma.

**Leo:**Quien va a robarme esos momentos de felicidad infinita

Quien va a prohibirme que te quiera y que tu seas siempre mia

Y aunque haya un muro entre nosotros para mi no estas prohibida  
>Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida.<p>

**Paula:**Cuando no quede en este mundo una persona que te quiera

Aquí estaré para decirte que te espero hasta que muera

**Leo:**Y te repito una y mil veces para mi no estas prohibida

Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida

**Paula:**Lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

Leo se habia asombrado demasiado con la hermosa voz de la chica, era tan angelical,como su personalidad y eso era algo que a el le agradaba de ella

_— Hasta siempre sentimientos prohibidos hacia Karai,hola un nuevo sentimiento por Paulina._

**LeoxPaula:**Quien me puede prohibir que yo mencione tu nombre.

Paula abrio la puerta dejando ver un par de rostros enrojecidos,Leo por iniciativa tomo la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con suavidad,se fue acercando lentamente a lo que cerraba sus ojos,Paula se percato de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y le siguio la corriente,cortaron toda distancia posible entre ambos y sus labios estaban unidos,no querian separarse y se abrazan mas fuerte para que ese beso fuera mas apasionado pero la falta de aire los separo.

— Oh Leo yo... —el le pone un dedo en sus labios.

— Ahora sabes de mis sentimientos —en eso, la chica le quita el dedo.

— Lo se, también siento lo mismo.

— Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Bueno, la verdad es que ¡ACEPTO! —lo abraza —. ¡MIL VECES ACEPTO!

— No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

La nueva pareja se dio otro beso pero muy corto mientras Leo alzaba a su novia en brazos y la hacia girar, fue un momento magico y hermoso.

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche, a unas cuadras de Roosevelt (durante el patrullaje)<strong>

Rafael estaba en su motocicleta esperando a la castaña, quien no daba señales de que estuviese cerca, el chico ya se estaba desesperando hasta que sintió que algo tocaba su brazo.

— ¡¿QUE QUIERES AHORA?! —se gira y se sonroja —. ¿Luisa?

— Hola, ¿me veo mal? —pregunta la chica.

Luisa tenia puesto un vestido fucsia sin mangas ni tirantes, pero el saco de tela que tenia puesto hacían de mangas y no olvidar sus zapatillas negras; su cabello lo tenía suelto y como se lo mando encrespar, le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la espalda, también venia maquillada pero no en exceso, en pocas palabras, la chica se veía hermosa. Rafael no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle lo linda que estaba.

— Adsbabada —balbucea.

— ¿Adsbabada? Déjame decirte que no tengo idea de lo que eso significa.

— Perdón, es que…es que…wow, no sé qué decir.

— Descuida, solo dímelo cuando estés listo y ahm…¿Qué hacemos primero?

— Podríamos caminar y luego comer algo.

— Bien, vamos —la chica le toma a Rafa de la mano — _Jamás había hecho algo como esto y ¡Me encanta!_

_— Estoy agarrado de esta lindura…espera _—se corrige en su mente — _¿Lindura? Esto es algo que…¡PROMETI QUE JAMAS ME ENAMORARIA Y AHORA ESTOY CON ELLA!_

La "pareja"dejo de caminar hasta llegar a un prado con árboles y un lago cristalino en el centro del lugar, la chica halo a Rafa para ir allá y este no se negó, era un lugar muy hermoso para pasar el rato con ella, quería pasar más tiempo con Luisa pero no quería demostrarlo a simple vista.

Una vez en el lago,los dos jovenes se sentaron en el cesped, estaban hablando y la pasaban de maravilla, el viento soplo dejando caer una rosa color blanco,Rafa lo tomo y con mucho cuidado se lo puso en la castaña cabellera de la chica,ella le sonrio y ambos se quedaron viendo detenidamente,Luisa le acaricio la mejilla y se acerco mas a el,Rafa simplemente se quedo quieto esperando a que ella ¡Lo besara! estaban a punto de rozar sus labios...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso seria todo por ahora (AMO EL SUSPENSO) gracias por haber leido.<strong>

**Por cierto, ya tengo los nombres de las parejas (bueno ya se los habia mencionado, pero es para que no se les vaya a olvidar xD)**

_—_LindaxLeonardo (Lynardo); LeoxPaula (Leonaula)

_—_LuisaxRaphael (Luisaphael); LuisaxRaph (Luisaph)

_—_AprilxDonatello (Apritello); AprilxDonnie (Aprilonnie)

_—_PaolaxMichelangelo (Paolangelo); PaolaxMikey (Paolikey)

**Si se habran dado cuenta use los nombres en ingles, es que me encanta, se oye bonito.**

**Ahora me complace anunciarles que ya me estoy viendo la nueva temporada y bueno van a salir muchas cosas nunca ante vistas,del episodio **"Within of Woods"** me recuerda mucho a la primera película,sino aquí les dejo unas escenas del episodio y su comparación:**

1) Abril quien al principio da su punto de vista,es igual que en la primera película, donde narra su vida como amiga de las tortugas y en ambas versiones se aprecia que es una gran artista.

2) La escena de la tina donde Leo esta dentro y Rafa lo vigila,en la película pasa lo mismo pero al revés en donde en una pelea con el "Pie" a Rafa lo knockean y se desmaya,lo colocan cuidadosamente en la bañera con agua y Leo lo cuida día y noche hasta que despierta(igual que Leo 2012) esa escena es parecida al episodio Historias de Leo del 2003 donde nuestro lider esta inconsciente y pasan tiempo en la granja de la abuela de Casey(**lo que amo de ese episodio es que empiezan a recordar cuando eran niños y Rafael llora,que hermoso**)

3) Donnie acompañado de Casey: En la serie vemos como Donnie hace un experimento y le salio mal,provocando que Casey se burle de el,lo mismo pasa cuando a Casey se le cae el auto encima,al intentar repararlo causando también las burlas del genio;en la película ambos están reparando la camioneta en el garage y se empiezan a insultar(pero de broma)

**El episodio donde sale "Pie Grande"(quien resulto ser chica)besa a Donnie en la mejilla y sus hermanos junto con Casey se ríen,yo también lo hice XD...y no hablar del hasta ahora ultimo episodio **"Buried Secrets" **en donde se revela que la madre de Abril no había muerto(como lo habíamos imaginado)sino que estaba desaparecida y fue hallada debajo de la nueva casa de las Tortugas,al parecer estaba congelada y lo que mas me emociono fue que Abril beso una vez mas a Donnie y ¿adivinen?...**

**¡EN LOS LABIOS!,eso quiere decir que la pelirroja esta descubriendo sus sentimientos por el genio y que el "Apriltello"si dara buenos frutos,a no ser que Casey haga algo para impedirlo,si lo hace ***Luisa pone cara que hasta Destructor se aterraria*

**Lo de Irma, si que nos tomo por sorpresa, eso quiere decir que "Nick" ya lo arruino por completo, hubiera preferido que Irma fuera una chica normal, de pronto con un don como Abril y no un "Kraangdroide espía" he leído una página, que no recuerdo, en donde muchos fans estaban decepcionados porque ya no se vería la oportunidad del "Irmangelo"entonces ¿quién será el intereses amoroso de Mikey? bueno la respuesta es: **Un personaje quien salió en la serie del 2003,llamada _Renet,_ saldrá en la nueva temporada y se volverá un afecto amoroso de Mikey, en cuanto a Rafa...supongo que _Mona Lisa,_ muchos han querido que ella salga y en lo personal sería lindo, ya que me gusta mucho el personaje, a pesar de solo haber salido en un episodio de la serie de los 80's.

**¿Recuerdan a Hun? el líder de los Dragones Purpura del 2003verse, bueno el también saldrá como el nuevo líder de los "Dragones"(acordémonos que el líder es Fong) y será el principal rival de Casey, supongo que se debe a algo que paso antes, no estoy segura, pero en la serie del 2003 fue porque Hun y los suyos mataron al padre de Casey.**

**Bueno hay algo que me gustaría anunciarles y es sobre la peli de las Tortugas que se estreno el 7 de Agosto en mi país...el caso es que leí que se va a rodar una secuela y que posiblemente se estrene en el año 2016...eso fue lo que anuncio el productor de esta película: Michael Bay, la verdad es que no hay mucho de donde sacar, es solo un anuncio que hizo el, es todo...**

**Les mando besos y un abrazo.**

**;)Luisa;)**


	13. Slash el destructor

**Hola, aquí vengo con la continuación.**

**Respuestas:**

**nina14j**_–_Me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí viene el "chat interno"

Leo: No te preocupes por eso que yo me encargo de traer los bombones de chocolate en un enorme costal.

Rafa: Bien esa será la señal, pero odio decirte que no podre ir en la noche, sorry.

Te recuerdo que sigue en su cita con Luisa, así que por esa razón no te dará la lección.

Donnie: Pinta el ascensor de gris metálico y si quieres, solo si quieres pega papel azul transparente, así parecerá que estuviera hecho de cristal y bueno...no es que no me gusten tus halagos, solo que mi NOVIA es MUY CELOSA, pero no esta mal en que me digas cosas lindas.

Mikey: También podemos agregarle champiñones o mejor no —recordando el episodio "El Hongo Alucinógeno"

**Y bueno, también agradecerles a: **_**Luisa-Hamato, paolaesh & Carlos Santana de Cajon,**_** por comentar.**

**¡Disfruten la leida!**

* * *

><p>Rafa estaba petrificado con lo que iba a pasar, sus labios y los de la castaña estaban borde a borde, hasta que... lograron unirlos, el se sentia raro por dentro y es que jamas habia hecho algo como esto, Luisa ya habia besado antes a otros muchachos, pero esta vez fue muy diferente(besar a un mutante esta fuera de este mundo) y ambos fueron disfrutando del momento, con el más rudo tomando a su 'chica' de la cintura y la castaña rodeándolo por encima de los hombros masajeando su nuca mientras sus bocas seguían unidas, pero para su mala suerte solo les duro muy poco ya que sintieron que alguien los estaba espiando (<strong>Supongo que querían mas xD<strong>)

— Creo que...alguien nos esta observando.

— Descuida muñeca —saca sus sais —, yo me encargo.

— Oye espera —lo coge del brazo — ¿y que tal si no es alguien malo? a lo mejor es un animalito o ¡Que se yo!

_— ¡Pues no me importa! Te protegere hasta el fin de los tiempos. _No creo que aqui...

— Ayayay —alguien se cayo de un arbol —. ¡MI CUERPO!

— ¡¿Que demonios?! —se puso en guardia —. ¡MAS VALE QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACION O YO TE LA HARE SABER!

— Rafa espera...¿Sofí? —se pregunta confundida y luego la reconoce —. ¡Sofí! ¡¿Qué rayos hacias haya arriba?!

— Ups, lo siento pero, un momento... Ariku sukuarikashimito tomo kuari kariki? [¿Se besaron no es así?] —sonríe pícaramente.

— Mikatakachiku! [¡Cállate!] —grita molesta.

_— Ojala supiera que es lo que dicen _—piensa Rafael.

— Bueno, me callo.

— Ahora responde ¿Qué hacías? Espera…¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

— Pues…si.

— Ay —suspira — _¿Qué voy a hacer con esta niña?_

La chica se puso nerviosa por como su hermana la estaba mirando, y como Rafael no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban diciendo, decidió mejor no entrometerse aunque también le dio un poco de curiosidad la expresión que Luisa estaba mostrando: entrecerraba un poco su ojo derecho mientras que enarcaba la ceja del lado opuesto, su nariz se le notaba un poco arrugada y sus labios mostraban un signo de duda (**esa es mi cara**)

— N-No pongas esa cara, da fastidio —se queja la pequeña.

— La usare las veces que sea necesario ahora ¡Responde!

— Ok, los estuve observando ya que, quería saber cómo podría ser mi cita perfecta.

Ante eso, Luisa se volteo a ver a Rafa quien la miraba con una leve sonrisa, luego vio a su hermanita quien sonreia nerviosa ya que sabia lo que podria pasar, la mayor se llevo a su hermana no sin antes despedirse de Rafa.

— Gracias, fue la mejor cita del mundo. Deberiamos repetir ¿no crees? —dice sonriente.

— Cla-Claro que si muñeca, si quieres intercambiemos números. —y eso fue lo que hicieron —. Sabes algo fue...la primera cita que tuve —al parecer estaba "algo" nervioso.

— Oh bueno, debes de tener tus razones y este... —le da un beso en los labios —. Nos vemos.

— Eh... —traga saliva —. Adios.

— Katekimoari midotokatemo [Adios cuñado] —sonrie.

— Tokichika! [¡Nita!] (**Ese el corto de **"Rikushirinkatokichika", **es decir: Hemanita, asi como **"Rinkatoka": **Mana es el conto para **"Rikushirinkatoka":**Hermana**)

— Ya voy mami —le saca la lengua y Luisa hace lo mismo.

— ¡Ya veras como te va! —sale y corretea a su pequeña hermana —. ¡MUERE!

— ¡NOOO!

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

. . .

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas se habian alejado dejando solo a Rafael, quien se estaba riendo al ver a su "casi novia" persiguiendo a su hermanita, el chico estaba pensando en muchas cosas, la mayoria eran sobre sus nuevos sentimientos hacia esa joven de ojos claritos ¿Acaso era amor? la verdad es que estaba tan enamorado de Luisa,pero aun no queria que sus hermanos se enteraran para no tener que soportar sus burlas, tambien desde que conocio a Sofi sintio algo por dentro, como queriendo protegerla todo el tiempo claro que el sabe muy bien que ella sabe defenderse sola y le ha tomado mucho aprecio. Es mas, Sofi podría ser la hermana que nunca tuvo.<p>

_— No, mis hermanos jamas deben saber que fue lo que paso, si quiero hablar de mis sentimientos...lo hare con Spike, el me entiende. _—Se decia en su mente mientras caminaba directo a casa.

* * *

><p>Las dos hermanas ya se encontraban en casa, cambiadas y aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba, Luisa hablo con Sofi como buena hermana mayor que es.<p>

— Sofi, ¿a que te refieres con eso de la cita perfecta?

Las mejillas de la morena se tornaron de un color rojo y se le notaba a simple vista los nervios que tenia,de pronto se puso a recordar el beso que le dio Casey y se coloro aun mas.

— ¿De que m-me estas hablando?

— Ay no te hagas dime ¿alguien te vuelve loca? ¿eh?

— Si —suspira enamorada.

— Oh ya veo y...

— Y, ¿y que? ah preguntas por su nombre —Luisa asiente — Es...¡Es Casey!

— ¡¿Jones?! —se altera.

— Ya tranquilízate, no es tan malo que me guste.

— Lo se pero...¿Que no se supone que Casey le gusta nuestra "amiga"? —refiriendose a Abril —. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, nunca los he visto juntos salvo cuando se trata de Trigonometria.

— Ja, hay esta y es mas no han demostrado cosas romanticas, me refiero a que jamas los he visto besandose o cosas asi._ A no ser de que lo hagan a escondidas._

— En eso concuerdo y dime, ¿gustas de el?

— Pues, supongo sino entonces ¿por que crees que me beso?

— ¡¿Eso hizo?! —la niña asiente nerviosa —. Jo, al parecer no resulte ser la unica en besar a alguien.

— Si tambien lo pense y se que no fue un beso real pero me encanto.

— Me alegra. —mira el reloj —. Sera mejor irnos a dormir, buenas noches —le besa la frente.

— Hasta mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente, en la guarida<strong>

Todos ya estaban levantados y haciendo lo suyo Mikey estaba jugando un videojuego mientras Leo lo observaba detenidamente ¿Y los demas? Paula alimentaba a Sameyk, mientras que Donnie estaba en su laboratorio y Rafa en su cuarto con Spike.

— NO, NO, NO...¡No puedo creer que haya perdido! —dice Mikey.

— Créeme que lo siento —dice Leo empujandolo —. Ahora veras como lo hacen los verdaderos profesionales —sonrie orgulloso.

— ¿Que pasa? —dice Rafa apareciendo con Spike.

— Oye Rafita ¿Como te fue en tu cita?

— ¡CALLADITO TE VES MAS LINDO MIKEY!

— ¿Rafa en una cita? lo dudo mucho —dice sin dejar de jugar.

— Leo tiene razón —deja a Spike en una caja —, no estuve con nadie.

— ¿A no? entonces explica esa marca de tu boca.

— ¿Como que una marca?

— Si mira —responde el menor y Leo pone pausa al juego — ¿Ves?

— Rafael creo que nos debes una explicacion asi que...empieza a hablar.

— ¡OYE TU A MI NO ME DAS ORDENES Y SI DIGO QUE NO ESTUVE CON NADIE ES PORQUE NO LO ESTABA Y ESA MARCA EN MIS LABIOS NO SE NI COMO ME LA HICE y ademas...!

* * *

><p><strong>Con Donnie en su laboratorio<strong>

Donnie estaba escuchando todo desde su lugar de trabajo lo que evitaba concentrarse para realizar el retromutageno.

— Si Rafa sigue portándose así, jamas encontrare la cura para salvar al Sr O'Neil. —ve que su experimento salio mal —. Oh oh ¡CHICOS CUIDADO! —salen rayos de la nada.

Tortugas: ¡AAAHHH!

Uno de esos rayos salio en dirección hacia donde estaba Spike,menos mal que su amigo se dio cuenta y fue a salvarlo evitando que las cosas se pusieran feas.

— ¡SPIKE NOOO! —corre y logra atraparlo a tiempo —. ¿Estas bien amigo? No te preocupes,no dejare que nada malo te pase.

— Vaya no me esperaba eso, ¿todo en orden?

— ¡NO,NADA ESTA EN ORDEN DONNIE POR TU CULPA CASI PIERDO A SPIKE!

Splinter:¡¿Que paso aquí?! —aparece en la sala junto con Paula.

— Le diré que paso sensei, ¡Donnie casi nos hace volar la cabeza! y lo peor de todo ¡Casi mata a Spike! —decia Rafa furioso.

— Créeme que lo lamento Rafa...

— ¡Eso no es suficiente! y mientras tanto... —va al laboratorio y regresa —. Yo guardare esto —mostrando una capsula de mutageno.

— Rafa se razonable, necesito el mutageno para concluir con mi experimento.

— Pues que pena —se aleja furioso hasta su cuarto.

— Me siento mal.

— No te preocupes Donnie —Paula le pone una mano en su hombro —, ya se le pasara.

Leo:Se nota que no conoces a Rafa, pero debe aprender a controlar su mal comportamiento.

— Sugiero que pruebe la pizza light.

— Ah...no creo que exista eso Mikey ¿verdad amor? —abraza a Leo.

— Jejeje, si.

— Leo, ¿cómo es eso que Paulina te dijo amor? —pregunta Donnie curioso.

— Oh bueno...

— ¡LEO Y YO ANDAMOS! —interrumpe a su novio. (**Y yo que creí que se iban a esperar un tiempo**)

Splinter: No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta, pero me siento muy feliz por ambos.

— Vaya Leo ya tiene novia...después de Donnie claro.

— ¡MIKEY!

— Jajaja...entonces ¿supongo que todo está bien? —pregunta la chica.

— Por supuesto y espero muchos niños.

— ¡SENSEI! —gritan sonrojados.

— Todos sabemos que podría pasar algún día. —dice divertido —. Ahora limpien este desorden ¡Y que su hermano les ayude! —se aleja.

Mikey: Ire por el.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cuarto de Rafa<strong>

Estaba muy molesto con lo que acababa de pasar cuando noto que la puerta se entreabria.

— Ah...Rafa ¿aun sigues molesto?

— ¡¿Que quieres Mikey?! —pregunta furioso.

— El Maestro Splinter quiere que limpiemos.

— ¡Esta vez no lo hare! ¡QUE DONNIE LIMPIE SU DESASTRE!

— Si quieres ve y dile al sensei que no quieres ayudar, adelante amigo.

— ¡Bien!... ¡LO HARE! —empuja a Mikey y azota la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta con brusquedad el frasco de mutageno se rego por todo el piso y Spike sintio gran curiosidad.

Rafa y Mikey aparecen en la sala mientras Leo,su novia y Donnie arreglaban el lugar.

— ¡Sensei esto no me parece justo! Donnie deberia limpiar lo que hizo ¿por que tengo que hacerlo? —pregunta molesto.

— Porque debes aprender que todo esto fue un error ahora LIMPIA ESO RAFAEL —le ordena.

— Grrr —se rinde y al final ayuda un poco.

Lo que nadie sabia era que en el cuarto de Rafael paso algo y una criatura gigante se encontraba ahi con ojos grandes y negros y era tan grande que rompio el bombillo que habia en el techo.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Paola<strong>

La morena se habia levantado con un mal dolor que no sabia por que le habia dado y decidio mejor quedarse en cama ya que su dolor se hacia cada vez peor,lo mejor es recuperarse ¿no? la chica se encontraba escribiendo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Paola? soy Luisa abre por favor.

— Luisa ¿qué pasa?

— Necesito que me ayudes con algo "Doctora Cupido"

— Oh en ese caso... —sale corriendo y regresa como una enfermera —. La Doctora tiene una consulta...

— ¡Una consulta de amor! —ambas se rien.

— Bien, ¿donde esta la paciente?

— Espera aquí, ¡SOFI! ¡VEN ACA!

— ¿Si, que pasa?

— Hermanita, tienes una consulta con la doctora.

— Ok señorita recuestese y digame que es lo que le pasa.

Y asi, la niña se recostó en un sofa y Paola se sentó a su lado en un banquito,la mayor permanecio de pie para escuchar todas las palabras de su hermana, ella sabia lo que sentia por Jones y por eso que mejor consejo que le pueda dar Paola para que al menos sepa si lo que hace, es lo correcto.

**Unos minutos mas tarde**

— Y es por eso que no se que hacer "doctora".

— Hmmm —se toca el mentón —, que interesante.

Luisa:¿Qué pasa?

— La verdad no es nada serio por lo que veo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado si quieres a Jones como pareja.

— ¿Cuidado? —preguntan confundidas.

— Si, acuérdate que el es de esas personas que se la pasa de un lado a otro —dice Paola seriamente.

— ¿Es decir...?

— Doto rindozukushikikujimo! [¡Un mujeriego!] —contesta Luisa rápidamente.

— Kuto arikushikimo?! [¡¿En serio?!]

— Ah, eso creo.

— Mira el caso es que al estar mucho tiempo con la pelirroja puede que sus sentimientos por ella sean mas grandes.

— ¡Ay no! —Sofi se agarra de la cabeza.

— Por eso no te preocupes, tengo entendido que no hay nada serio entre ambos —le dice su hermana.

— Si tu lo dices así, me siento mas tranquila. _Si Abril se interrumpe ¡No la dejare vivir!_

— Creo que iré a pasear un rato ¿no vienen? —dice Luisa invitandolas.

— No gracias, aun me siento mal —responde Paola.

_— Se supone que eres la "doctora" y no te cuidas._ ¡Yo si le entro! —responde Sofi.

— Bien, adiós chicas.

— Adiós Paola —se despiden de la morena.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rafa termino de limpiar de mala gana se fue demasiado furioso hasta su habitación<p>

— ¡Siempre soy yo no! ¡El de la mala actitud! ¡El chico malo! y lo peor de todo es que... —empuja la puerta y la cierra —. ¡Ellos no me entienden! —iba a prender la luz —. Aaahh.

— Jamas lo han hecho —dice una voz masculina y misteriosa —, jamas te han entendido, no como yo.

La figura se estaba haciendo mas visible para Rafa se trataba de una tortuga mucho mas grande, con picos la piel azulada y ojos negros, el no podía creer lo que veía pero enseguida lo reconoció.

— ¡¿Spike?! —dice impactado —. No esto no puede ser ¿Como fue que...? —al ver el frasco de mutageno derramado supo la razón —. Mejor olvídalo.

La nueva tortuga no dice nada y se sienta en la cama de Rafael, el todavía no creía lo que había pasado, se sintió alegre ya que su mascota ya no era mas su mascota sino alguien con quien pueda hablar y que este le entendiera pero por otro lado, no guardo bien el mutageno como era debido y pensaba que la mutación de Spike fuera su culpa.

* * *

><p>Donnie: No puedo creer que esto pasara, ahora por mi culpa Rafa se enfado.<p>

— No es tu culpa, bueno en parte lo es, pero Rafa debe aprender a controlar su temperamento —dice Leo sacudiendo el polvo.

— Sigo insistiendo que pruebe la pizza light —dice limpiando.

_— Si lo que tu digas_ Mikey. Oye se que no conozco muy bien a Rafa, lo único que se es que no lo hiciste a propósito.

— Si, gracias por querer animarme.

— Para eso estamos los amigos —se dan un abrazo.

— Ejem —Leo llama la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Celoso hermano?

Leo no dijo ni una sola palabra, admitía estar celoso pero sabia perfectamente que su hermano solo tenia ojos para cierta pelirroja de ojos azules, eso al menos lo tranquilizaba un poco, aunque eso no quiere decir que vaya a ver a su castaña de ojos azules en brazos de otro que ya tenga pareja. En ese momento algo empezó a hacer sonidos extraños, se trataba de un invento que fabrico el genio para rastrear mutageno.

— Chicos miren hay un frasco de mutageno cerca de aquí.

— Muy bien, andando. Iré por Rafa —dice Leo yéndose.

Mikey: Mejor tu que yo.

* * *

><p>— Aun no me lo creo, espera ¿qué les diré a los chicos?<p>

— Que tienes un nuevo compañero, uno que conoce perfectamente lo que significa ser un guerrero —dice con seriedad.

— ¿Un nuevo compañero? Eso seria ¡Asombroso!

— Ya no nos distraeremos en mas juegos absurdos y juntos acabaremos con el enemigo.

— Si, es lo que mas he querido tu si me entiendes, siempre lo has hecho.

— Oye Rafa, abre la puerta —dice Leo desde el pasillo.

— Ay no, guarda silencio —se va hacia la puerta y la entreabre un poco — ¡¿Qué quieres?!

— Emergencia de mutageno y te necesitamos.

— Si, si...ahora los alcanzo ¡Ya vete! —dice furioso.

— Como sea, ¡No te esperaremos! —se va y Rafa azota la puerta.

— No los necesitamos Rafael, juntos podemos conseguir el mutageno y con ayuda de tu linda noviecita, seremos invencibles.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes de...?! —pregunta sorprendido y Spike le sonríe —. Ah claro, te lo había contado, además ¡No es mi novia!

— ¿Ah no? —pregunta curioso.

— Cl-Claro que no, aun no me le declaro —se pone triste — p-pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, mientras tanto... —abre una puerta de su armario o closet —. Escoge un arma.

La tortuga gigante vio muchas armas interesantes, podría usar cualquiera pero una de ellas le llamo mas la atención, se trataba de un Mace,esa arma era muy pesada hasta para Abril (**recuerden cuando escogió el arma en "La maniobra de Baxter"**), en pocas palabras, era perfecta para el. Minutos mas tarde, los dos guerreros ya estaban en la superficie, ocultos entre las sombras, ahí fue cuando el recién mutado tomo una tela vieja y se la coloco como bandana y cogió una letra "S" que había en un carro y la uso como cinturón, ahora si, ya estaba listo para combatir al mal.

— ¡Wow! ¡Luces asombroso Spike!

— Ja "Spike", ese nombre nunca me agrado, mejor llámame "Slash".

— ¿Slash? ¿cómo el guitarrista?

— Así es Rafael, me lo puse porque a ti te gusta mucho esa banda.

— En eso coincidimos, pero te seguiré llamando Spike, es que ya me acostumbre a ese nombre.

Slash solo lo miro molesto, pero entendía perfectamente a su ahora compañero de lucha.

* * *

><p><strong>Con las hermanas<strong>

Ambas chicas estaban caminando por las calles, estaban hablando de puras tonterías, pero esta vez iban muy cuidadosas, y eso era porque desde que conocieron a Rafael y pelearon contra el Kraang, debían estar mas alertas ante el peligro, mientras tanto se iban divirtiendo; hasta que algo logro llamar la atención de ambas castañas, y es que ellas suelen ser bastante curiosas.

— ¿Que es eso?

— No se, hay que ir a ver.

— Ok. _Esto no me gusta nada._

Cada vez se estaban acercando, cuando vieron un enorme contenedor con una sustancia verde-azulada y algo viscosa, la chica por curiosidad, abrió el frasco.

— ¿Qué será eso? —pregunta algo curiosa.

— No se, mejor no lo toques, podría ser algo toxico.

— De acuerdo —cierra el frasco.

Aquel frasco resulto ser mutageno, solo que ellas todavía no lo saben, Luisa con mucho cuidado metió el frasco en una mochila que estaba cargando en su espalda. Ambas se alejaron del lugar cuando vieron a alguien llevando en sus manos otro frasco bastante similar.

— ¿Qué hay mas de esos? —pregunta sin poder creerlo.

— Yo si creo, ven vamos a casa —la agarro del brazo y se fueron.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta con Rafa y Slash<strong>

— ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el mutageno sin rastreador? —pregunta Rafa confundido.

— Descuida, tengo un olfato lo bastante agudo. Podre detectar cualquier cosa kilómetros a la redonda —empieza a percibir un olor — ¡Es por aquí!

El cinta roja empezó a seguir a su compañero por encima de los edificios, hasta que la nueva tortuga se detuvo para ver unos tres o cuatro frascos de mutageno esparcidos por la calle.

— ¡Cielos Spike! tienes un excelente sentido del olfato. —ante eso, Spike sonríe —. Ven, hay que ir por ellos.

— Después de ti amigo —y ambos saltaron.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta era que las otras tres tortugas restantes se encontraban cerca del lugar, siguiendo rastros de mutageno con la increíble ayuda de la tecnología de Donatello.

— Se que por aquí debe estar, los sensores no mienten —decia Donnie con el rastreador.

— ¡MUTAGENO A LA VISTA! —a lo lejos habían unos cuantos botes esparcidos en una calle.

Donnie:Buen trabajo Mikey —lo felicita.

Leo:Y no hubo la necesidad de que Rafael nos acompañara, esto fue "pan comido", vamos por ellos.

Los tres salieron a coger los mutagenos, pero por estar tan apresurados no notaron que Rafael también iba por estos, haciendo que entre todos se estrellaran, al intentar coger el ultimo de los frascos, el cual se fue rodando por las calles.

— Llegas tarde, como siempre Rafa —lo regaña su hermano mayor.

— Sabes que, ¡Fuera de mi camino! —fue por el frasco, seguido de Leo.

Leonardo estaba persiguiendo a Rafael por una competencia llamada "Quien recoja primero el mutageno gana" el líder le cogió la delantera a su hermano y cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse al mutageno para agarrarlo, vio a un muchacho repartidor en una motoneta, sintió curiosidad por ese misterioso frasco y se lo llevo alejándose en su motoneta.

— Ah, estuvo tan cerca, pero no me detendré.

Y Rafael, que había observado todo decidió ir a donde estaba Slash para que lo ayudara a conseguir mas de ese mutageno. Donnie y Mikey se quedaron solos y Slash los estaba observando desde un edificio y aun sin ser visto por los hermanos de Rafael.

_— No dejare que ellos me arruinen los planes de ser un mejor guerrero junto con Rafael, los iré destruyendo uno por uno. _—se dijo la nueva tortuga para sus adentros y salto a la acción.

Al primero en atacar fue a Donnie, a quien lo llevo lejos con la boca tapada por si se le daba por pedir ayuda; Mikey al no sentir cerca a su hermano busco en todos lados, pero no había nada ni nadie.

— Ay no, por favor que no este muy lejos. —en eso llega Rafa —. ¡Rafa! ¡No encuentro a Donnie! ¡NO ESTA!

— Ya ya, tranquilízate Mikey ¿dónde estaba?

— Pues bueno, yo lo vi que estaba aquí y... —Slash sale dejando al pequeño sorprendido — ¡OTRA TORTUGA MUTANTE!

— No, en realidad es Spike, toco mutageno y bueno, ahora es Slash.

— Bien, ahora tendremos que ir por mas de ese mutageno y lo haremos sin la ayuda de tus hermanos.

— ¿Qué? No Rafa, tenemos que buscar a Donnie.

El rudo vio a su nuevo compañero y luego al ver a su hermano, el mas joven del clan mostró esa cara y ojos suplicantes ¡¿Quién no podría resistirse a eso?! Rafael había tomado una sabia decisión.

— Lo siento Slash, pero mis hermanos son primero —le tiende la mano a Mikey y la estrechan.

— ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos un poco las reglas? —con su puño golpea a Mikey dejándolo malherido.

— ¡MIKEY! —grita atemorizado por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Paola, de nuevo<strong>

La morena se encontraba en su casa viendo la ciudad a través de su ventana, pero lo que estaba pasando en el edificio de en frente, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

— ¿Qué es eso? —se pregunto mientras entraba por algo.

La chica volvió a salir al balcón con unos binoculares para ver mejor y al ver una escena realmente horrible se asusto.

— ¡MIKEY! ¡Por Dios, tengo que salvarlo! —y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió su kusarigama y salto hasta el edificio.

Mientras tanto, la nueva tortuga no dejaba de golpear a Mikey, entonces de la nada salió Paola con una cara que ni te la quieres imaginar y se coloco en posición de ataque.

— ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! —grita furiosa.

— No tengo tiempo de pelear contra una niñita, ahora apártate déjame terminar mi trabajo.

Y con eso, Spike empujo a Paola lejos de el, eso obviamente hizo que Rafael se pusiera furioso y fue a defender a la joven morena y a quien no había visto en su vida, pero al ver como ella intentaba proteger a su hermanito, llego a la conclusión de que ellos ya se habían visto antes.

— Escúchame Spike, ese no eres tu, el mutageno te afecto la cabeza.

— Ya te lo dije, llámame "Slash" —empezó a tacar a Rafa quien se defendía sin parar.

Por otro lado, Paola se fue gateando hasta donde estaba Mikey, quien se encontraba adolorido y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y besarle en el rostro.

— ¿Paola? —pregunta un poco adolorido.

— Ssshhh, cálmate yo estoy aquí contigo —lo besa en los labios — siempre estaré contigo.

Cuando Rafa logro derribar a Slash, fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Mikey y Paola y desaparecieron con la ayuda de una bomba de humo.

* * *

><p>Luisa y Sofi, estaban a punto de llegar a casa cuando algo mas les llamo la atención, para ser sigilosas y precavidas, las hermanas se ocultaron detrás de un basurero. Entonces vieron a ¡UNA TORTUGA! solo que su bandana era de color azul. Ambas solo se vieron entre si, ya que Rafael le había dicho a la castaña mayor que tenia tres hermanos ¿Seria ese uno de sus hermanos?<p>

Leonardo, aun estaba intentando coger un frasco de mutageno, pero para su mala suerte una niña se apodero de el, algo debía de hacer, guardo sus katanas y fue detrás de ella, sin saber que ya había sido visto por las dos castañas.

— ¿Y si nos acercamos? —pregunta la menor.

— Mejor después, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que estudiar —ambas se dirigieron a casa, la mayor vio en dirección a donde iba esa tortuga, ella solo sonrió. — _Mmm es muy guapo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Con Rafa, Mikey y Paola<strong>

— Por cierto ¿tu quien eres?

— Soy Paola Sanchez tu debes ser el hermano de Mikey ¿verdad?

— Si, así es y...

— ¡ENCONTRÉ A DONNIE!

El pequeño señalo el lugar en donde se hallaba su inteligente hermano, este estaba muy mal: Con moretones y unos cuantos raspones, tampoco traía su bandana. Los tres se le acercaron, y Rafa aun no podía creer que la mascota que había cuidado durante todo este tiempo fuera capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad.

— Alguien me golpeo, era como...como una tortuga mas grande que nosotros.

— Rafa me dijo que ese era Spike —dice Mikey.

— ¡Vaya forma de proteger el mutageno! —dice furioso.

Paola: Ven, déjame ayudarte. —lo ayuda a pararse con ayuda de su naginata —. Hay que refugiarnos.

Y así, entre los tres cargaron a Donnie, quien todavía seguía muy mal.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Donnie aun seguía agonizando del dolor que Slash le había provocado.

Rafa:Vamos hermano, no te rindas.

— Te inmovilizare el brazo, eh...supongo que te dolerá, así que muerde esto —Paola le da en mango de su kusarigama y cuando le inmoviliza el brazo y sus otras extremidades, Donnie llora del dolor — Listo, ya esta.

— Gracias querida amiguita.

— No fue nada, ah por cierto —lo ayuda a levantarse — soy Paola ¿tu debes ser Donnie, no? —el solo asiente adolorido —. Un placer.

Mikey:¡Cuidado!

Slash quien estaba viendo todo desde una gran distancia, salto a la acción y empezó a atacar a Mikey, Paola al ver esto se enfureció y con su arma casi lo derriba, pero este lo alcanza a coger y se lo quita de las manos, y después, romperlo en mil pedazos.

— Ah, me lo regalaron de cumpleaños —decia la morena mientras veia los trozos de su arma.

— Ahora, prepárense para sufrir.

— ¡NO LO CREO! —y sacando sus sais, se dispone a pelear con Slash.

— Mírate, míralos a ellos, no te dejan avanzar, creí que te gustaba mas estar solo —logra golpearlo — ¡Pero eres un débil!

— ¡NO! —se levanta —. ¡Son mis hermanos y la amiga de Mikey, a quien también considero otra amiga! ¡NO! ¡JAMAS QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA!

La tortuga recién mutada(hace unas horas) no sintió compasión alguna por Rafael, lo cogió del caparazón y lo golpeaba sin parar, la pelea continua hasta que ambos ya se encontraban lejos de los demás. Mikey gatea hacia donde su hermano, quien estaba con Paola.

— Rafa esta en problemas, ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!

Paola: Ah no señor. Ustedes quédense aquí, yo ayudare a Rafa.

Con esas palabras, la morena fue corriendo para cuidarle las espaladas del mas rudo, dejando a los menores (en especial a Mikey) bastante sorprendidos.

— Vaya, si que es valiente tu novia hermano —dice adolorido.

— ¡No es mi novia! _Ojala lo fuera. _—piensa sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Los rivales, seguían peleando sin parar, claro que Slash llevaba mucha ventaja por ser el mas grande, con su brazo cogió a Rafael del cuello dispuesto en acabar con el, cuando sintió una presencia, soltándolo y colocándose en posición.<p>

— ¡MAS VALE QUE SALGAS!

De la nada, salió Paola quien tenia en sus manos el kusarigama de Mikey, lo había tomado sin permiso. La joven se limito a mirarlo con furia, lo mismo hizo Slash con la chica y Rafael no quería que Paola fuese brutalmente lastimada.

— ¡Oye! ¡ven por mi!

— Sera un placer —se dispuso a atacarla cuando...

— ¡NO! —grita Donnie atacándolo por detrás..

— ¡NO LASTIMES A MI LINDURA! —grita Mikey y Slash los tumba al suelo, dejándolos peor que antes —. ¡AY!

— ¡MIKEY! ¡DONNIE! —Paola fue a socorrerlos — ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO SLASH!

Pero este no la escucho, porque estaba parado frente a Rafa, ambos mirándose con profundo odio y rencor.

— Te digo algo Slash, no quiero que hagamos equipo. Prefiero ser como mis hermanos a ser como tu.

Slash ruge y se lanza contra el. Iniciando una nueva pelea.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con Leo<strong>

Nuestro líder se encontraba ¿en la habitación de una niña?, jugando a tomar el te.

— ¿Hay mas tortugas como tu? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

— Eh no, solo yo —levanta su taza —, el "señor tortuga imaginario"

Las ventanas se rompieron mostrando a dos tortugas,eso puso a Leonardo de los nervios.

— Leo estas ¿tomando el te? —dice Rafa y junto con Slash continúan peleando y salen del cuarto, seguidos por Leo.

— ¡Yo traeré el te pequeña! —se lleva el mutageno con el.

— ¡Adios señor tortuga! —se despide con la mano.

Al salir del cuarto de la niña, busco por todos lados a Rafael, hasta que al final, lo encontró peleando con esa tortuga nueva, el líder saco sus katanas y al saltar, logro alejar a Slash de un golpe.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿quién era esa tortuga nueva?

— Es una larga historia. ¡Debemos irnos PERO YA!

Demasiado tarde, Slash empujo a Leo bastante lejos, dejándolo también adolorido. Rafael ya no lo soporto y salto sobre la espalada de la tortuga y con sus sais lo aprisiono del cuello. Slash intentaba quitárselo de encima pero, era inútil. Cuando el mas temperamental dejo de atacar a Slash, este se encontraba en el borde de la edificación, balanceándose hasta caer.

— ¡SPIKE! —fue a ayudarlo pero no lo logro —. ¡NO!... ¡NOOO!

Esa nueva tortuga, un nuevo rival y quien era su mascota antes de tener contacto con el mutageno, quedo tirado en el suelo, el bandana roja se alejo de la orilla, fue a donde Leo y lo ayudo a pararse, luego se acercaron Mikey y Donnie, ambos siendo cuidadosamente abrazados por Paola.

— ¿Qué le paso a Spike? —pregunta Mikey.

— ¡¿Ese era Spike?! —Leo se sorprendió.

— Después te enteraras de todo —le dice la morena.

— Oye ¿quién eres?

— Ella es Paola, fue de mucha ayuda —Donnie se le acerca al oído de Leo — es la novia de Mikey.

— Oh, ya veo. Pues, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leonardo pero dime Leo —hace una reverencia.

— El placer es todo mio. Bien, ya debo irme ¿seguros de que estarán bien?

— Si lindura, no te preocupes.

Paola le hizo una señal a Rafael, para que sujetara a sus hermanos adoloridos, la morena se despidió de ellos, para después irse a su casa. Cuando la chica ya estaba lejos de ellos, los cuatro se acercaron a la orilla y al ver que Slash ¡No estaba! el mas rudo alzo su mirada.

— Aun sigue vivo —y con esas palabras se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>A medianoche, en la guarida<strong>

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en la sala y todos ya habían recuperado sus fuerzas luego de una dura batalla, Rafa se había apartado de sus hermanos, sentado y sujetando una hoja de lechuga, a la vez en que veía que Leo, Mikey y Donnie jugaban en la consola. Paula quien estaba observado todo se le acerca.

— Desearía que esto nunca hubiera sucedido —dice Rafa con tristeza.

— No es tu culpa Rafa —Paula le pasa el brazo por encima de su hombro — El, solo tomo su decisión.

— Si eso creo. _Una horrenda decisión._

Entonces, llega el sensei.

— Rafael, ¿sabes que hago cuando pierdo a algún ser querido?

— No...

— Me enfoco en las personas que me rodean, en el hoy.

Esas solas y sabias palabras de Splinter hicieron que Rafael sonriera, Paula también sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

— Y veras que jamás te vamos a abandonar —le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo un poco.

— Tienen razón, gracias. —se dirige hacia sus hermanos —. ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar?!

Mikey:¡El siguiente round es todo tuyo!

Leo:Lamento lo de Spike.

— Descuida, ustedes no son mala compañía.

Y los abraza, porque en el fondo sabe que sus hermanos JAMAS lo van a traicionar, como si lo hizo aquel que desde un principio fue su amigo, ahora Slash se ha vuelto un enemigo mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, creo que hasta aquí lo dejare, y la pregunta del Millos (MI EQUIPO FAVORITO) seria <strong>¿Las hermanas conocerán a Leonardo algún día? ¿También conocerán a Mikey y Donnie?** y hablando de eso, supongo que se preguntaran: **¿Por que Leo le pareció guapo a Luisa?** , la respuesta es simple: **¡A mi también me gusta! Claro que, como ya esta con Paula, no habrán muchos problemas (les comento que Paula es mi creación, es parte de mi jeje)

**Otra cosa es que lo de "Doctora Cupido" se lo puse a Paola, ya que como ella será la pareja de Mikey, y este obviamente también es conocido como "Doctor Bromanstein" me dije a mi misma: "¡PAREJA DE DOCTORES!"**

**Bien solo nos queda esperar los próximos chapters ¿no?**

**¿Que les parecio? Comenten sobre lo que quieran. Un beso.**

**;)Luisa;)**


	14. La propuesta del sensei

**Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo chapter... perdon si es corto pero ¡EL ESTUDIO NO DEJA AVANZAR xD! **

**Respuestas:**

**nina14j**–Aw, me alegra que te haya fascinado, Y Jones ¡Ya di lo que sientes!...Lo de la nota me pareció muy linda ya habrá tiempo para que Mikey declare su amor por Paola, aunque con esa nota creo que lo dijo todo. Ahora… ¡La tomadera de tragos! Ah perdón… ¡EL CHAT! Jeje

Chico 1: Oye nena, o mejor dicho Fea malagradecida.  
>Nina: ¡Leo AYUDAME!<br>Leo: ¡DEJEN A LA SEÑORITA EN PAZ! —furioso y te coge del brazo — Ven Nina, vamos.  
>Chico 2: Si eso, huye con tu novio (<strong>den gracias que Paula no está<strong>)  
>Leo: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —se lanza a los mequetrefes y se forma una pelea…<p>

Esperaremos, porque esto va pa' largo...mientras tanto...

Donnie: Primero de nada, me alegra ayudar a los demás y pues… —se sonroja —. No sé qué decir.  
>Yo: Vamos Donnie eres muy lindo y... —Rafa salvaje aparece detrás — ¡Ay Rafael!<br>Rafa: ¡¿Por qué dices que este nerd es lindo?! por si no lo has notado ¡YO SOY TU NOVIO!  
>Yo: ¡Óyeme! En primera, no eres mi novio… ¡Eres el novio de mi contraparte gemela! ¿ok? Y segundo ¡AUN NO TE LE DECLARAS! —trato de calmarme —. Ahora por favor,contesta el review.<p>

Rafa: Bien, me alegra que entiendas, jamás había sentido esa sensación por una chica pero esta vez seré muy puntual, es mas ahorita nos vemos en el bosque que me habías indicado.

**2 hrs mas tarde**

Una tal nina14j está siendo observada por su nuevo entrenador y no lo hace nada mal. Entonces llego como si nada.

Yo: ¿Cómo le fue?  
>Rafa: Déjame decirte que para haber sido su primer día, no estuvo nada mal.<p>

Nina hace una reverencia y se marcha con los demás y cuando llega esta solo Mikey.

Mikey: Esos hongos nos dejaran traumados ¡De por vida! Y Oh... YO TENGO MI PROPIA RECETA CON PIZZA Y…  
>Yo: Por favor no digas que mezclaste pizza con otra cosa por que si es asi ¡Puaj! Vomitare del asco.<br>Mikey: Eh, nooo… —esconde algo detrás.  
>Yo: Lo sabia —susurro rendida.<p>

**Y bueno, también agradecerles a: _Carlos Santana de Cajon & Luisa-Hamato,_ por comentar.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, nuestros héroes se encuentran en el dojo entrenando, pero por obvias razones de la vida, ninguno se podía concentrar: A Donatello le vinieron unas imágenes a la mente, esas eran de cuando vio a Abril con ese "misterioso" chico saliendo del restaurante.<p>

_— ¡¿Por qué no me puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza?! ¡Deja ya eso Donnie! Estoy seguro que tu princesa no está con él. Y qué tal si…¡NO! sabes perfectamente que ella no es infiel solo...ama socializar, es todo. _—Acaso aún sigue ¿celoso?

Miguel Ángel solo pensaba en Paola y en como su increíble valentía pudieron contra Slash.

_— Cielos, mi Paola fue muy valiente al querer salvarme...eh digo...salvarnos de la mascota mutada de Rafael. Me pregunto por qué se volvió malo, que yo sepa, Rafa no es así ¿verdad? pero Paola estuvo asombrosa. _—Un rubor ligero se apoderó de su cara.

Rafael no podía creer dos cosas. Que Slash lo haya "traicionado" como su mejor amigo y compañero de lucha, además de saber que Luisa estaba empezando a enamorarse de él. Sino ¡¿por qué lo besaría entonces?!

_— ¿Que te habrá pasado Spike? Tu no eras así, pero creo que me equivoqué, parece que no me queda otra más que…¿esperar? Bueno, por lo menos tengo a Luisa...algún día tomaré fuerzas y... le pediré que sea mi novia. _—Al igual que Mikey, su rostro se sonrojó.

Pero quién más estaba preocupado era Leonardo, quizás se deba porque: su novia, lo está observando y también, al mirarla siente que es su deber protegerla, aparte de saber cómo rescatar a sus padres.

_— Descuida linda, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para salvar a tus padres. Te lo prometo…¡¿Sabes qué?! No te prometo nada. TE JURO que muy pronto los verás de nuevo. _—Nuestro líder sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo.

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

. . .

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p>Splinter sabía muy bien que a sus hijos les estaba pasando algo, asi que lo único que hizo fue parar el entrenamiento y seguir cuando ya estuviesen con "mente despejada", ya cuando todos se encontraban haciendo otras actividades, la castaña se le acerca al maestro, quien estaba parado, muy concentrado como si lo que estaba presenciando era, un fantasma o eso era lo que creía la chica.<p>

— ¿Sensei? —se le queda viendo —, ¿que está haciendo?

— Solo admiro esta fotografía —la coge y se la enseña a Paula —: Son mi esposa, mi hija…

— Ah, y supongo que el hombre es usted ¿no? —el maestro solo asiente con tristeza —. ¿Que fue lo que les paso? —pregunta interesada.

— Es una larga...y trágica historia pequeña —dice con tristeza.

— ¡Tengo tiempo! —sonríe y se sienta, el sensei hace lo mismo.

— Todo comenzó hace quince años... (**No hace falta que escriba la historia**)

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto. En la sala.<strong>

Estaban viendo la televisión, sin dirigirse una sola palabra, parecían unas estatuas, y aun seguían con esos pensamientos paseándose por esas mentes ninja, Rafael simplemente se levantó de su lugar, su hermano lo vio y rompió ese silencio incómodo.

Leo:¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Eso no te importa! —y con decirle eso, se marchó.

Donnie:¿Quieres que lo sigamos Leo?

— No, hay que dejar que se despeje un poco, de todos modos aún se siente mal por Spike.

— Si pobre Rafa, ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarlo.

— Tienes razón Mikey, pero solo queda esperar.

Y aunque nadie fue por el "chico rudo" por órdenes de Leonardo, los tres sabían que algo más le estaba pasando y no solo era la pérdida de su mascota o más bien su traición, ya era tiempo de averiguar qué se traía Rafael entre manos.

* * *

><p>Splinter termino de contar su historia a Paula y la chica estaba que no lo creía.<p>

— Vaya sensei, nunca pensé que su pasado fuera tan...duro —una ola de tristeza se apodera de ella —. Es justo lo que me pasa.

— Si, pero no te preocupes, haremos algo para rescatarlos —su mano se la puso en su hombro — así que, no te pongas mal ¿de acuerdo?

La chica no dijo nada, pero para sorpresa de Splinter, la chica le dio un cálido abrazo, mientras que sus lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar, cayeron como cascadas.

— ¿Y eso?

— Pensé que necesitaría consuelo —sonríe.

— Gracias, ahora me siento mejor —también sonríe —, aunque...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué el Kraang tiene secuestrados a tus padres?

Eso a la chica la entristece, pero debe permanecer fuerte.

— La verdad es que...no se, lo único que supe es que... Max esta aquí y me ayudará a rescatarlos —una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

— Algo me dice que lo conseguirás, pero no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera —ahí fue cuando se queda pensativo un momento...

— Eh... ¿Pasa algo?

— Por lo que me has dicho de tus padres me recuerda mucho a Abril.

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?! —pregunta intrigada.

— Lo que te contaré, me lo dijo Donatello, fue cuando ella y mis hijos se conocieron por primera vez...

El maestro le cuenta del secuestro de Kirby por los Kraang, luego le comenta que ellos en realidad quieren a Abril, pero por varias razones, ninguno sabía para qué. Aparte de todo esto, también le dijo a la castaña que tuvo que entrenarla para defenderse cuando se encontrara en peligro, la entrega de su Tessen, le contó todo, sin omitirle nada.

Terminada la historia.

— Es por eso que me gustaría entrenarte ya para que perfecciones tus técnicas como kunoichi, ¿qué opinas?

— Sería todo un honor, ya casi lo domino todo, solo me hace falta dominar un arma y estaré lista, supongo.

— Bien entonces descansa, mañana veremos de lo que eres capaz. Buenas noches.

— Que duerma bien —se levanta y sale del dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahí con Rafael<strong>

Estaba saltando, mientras intentaba sacar a ciertas personas de su mente, más bien, quería sacar de sus pensamientos a una tortuga "traicionera" y a una castaña cuyos sentimientos habían crecido... minutos más tarde, el bandana roja estaba sentado en la escalera de incendios observando todo, cuando unas extrañas figuras de negro salieron de la nada, Rafa se quedó viéndolas con algo de desconfianza, sacó sus sais del Obi y salto para ver mejor.

Aquellas figuras (que resultaron ser sombras) se perdieron ante la vista del oji-verde, sin embargo, siguió con la búsqueda para asegurarse de que esas dos figuras no estuviesen metidos en cualquier maldad.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Paula, en la habitación de Leo<strong>

La chica no lograba conciliar el sueño, se cubría con las cobijas, se destapaba, daba giros y volvía a arroparse para quedar profunda, nada de nada.

_— Será mejor tomar un poco de té, si a mamá le ayuda a dormir, seguro que a mi igual. _—Se levantó, colocó sus pantuflas y salió a la cocina.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, abrió la nevera a ver si encontraba lo necesario para prepararse un té "contra insomnio". Lo único que había eran unas pizzas y bolsas de leche, ahí la pelirroja se dispuso en buscar por cada rincón de la cocina, los ingredientes.

_— Tiene que estar por aquí, en algún lado... ¡Aja! ¡Los encontré!_

Con los ingredientes a la mano, la chica preparó su té; sobro un poco, por lo que a la olleta le puso una tapa, así se evitaría que las moscas se asomen. Una vez terminado su té, salió de la cocina y al pasar por el sofá, pudo notar un enorme bulto envuelto en sabanas.

Se acercó más hasta encontrarse con una persona (mutante) especial para ella, se trataba de Leo, quien dormía profundamente con una leve sonrisa en su deposito sus labios sobre la mejilla de su amado y luego de susurrarle un "Te amo, Leo", fue a su habitación; pero de lo que no se percató era que Leonardo medio abrió sus ojos, al parecer el beso de Paula lo despertó...

— También te amo mucho linda —susurra y se vuelve a dormir.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos (sin excepción) ya habían desayunado y arreglado, ahora se encontraban en el dojo practicando los reflejos en parejas: Leo contra Rafa, Donnie contra Mikey , como Paula se convirtió en la nueva aprendiz de Splinter y estaba sin pareja de entrenamiento, solo pudo observar los movimientos de ataque y defensa de su novio y amigos.<p>

— Yame! —dice y todos se formaron —. Excelente trabajo hijos míos, descansen —los cuatro se inclinan —, ahora señorita Paulina, veamos de lo que es capaz de hacer.

La chica asiente un poco nerviosa, pero con la certeza que todo saldrá bien, ahí fue cuando Splinter le entrega un bokken (un palo de madera el cual reemplaza la espada) para dar su primer día de refuerzo como kunoichi, iniciado.

Y, a lo que ella entrena con Splinter, los chicos no dudaron ni una milésima de segundo y se quedaron allí, viendo como la chica de rasgos Italianos hacia todas las katas conocidas casi a la perfección, incluso le demostró a su nuevo sensei unas habilidades nunca antes vistas, dejándolos tanto a él como las tortugas boquiabiertos de asombro...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien una vez más, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y de paso dejar tus sinceros comentarios, esperen el proximo chapter y una pregunta: <strong>_**¿Que arma podría tener Paula? **_**(lo mismo con Sofi y Luisa, ¡Porfis ayudenme con las armas muggles! Okno, tengo que dejar de ver Harry Potter xD)**

**Y ya sin más que decir. Besos, abrazos y "Happy V-Day" **(atrasado xD)

**;)Luisa;)**


	15. El bueno, el malo y Casey Jones

**¡****Holas! Aquí traigo otro desordenado y poco convencional chapter Ok no ... como siempre, esperando a que sea de su total y completo agrado. Sera un poco largo, pero al final daré mi POV de algo que averigüe y me dejo boquiabierta. **Pista: L, R, D, M, A.

**Respuestas:**

**nina14j–**Si, esta claro que Leo es super guapo ¿verdad? y bueno, ya veré como le hago para que Casey se le declare a Sofi (preparare mi tridente y mi antorcha xD) y ahora, que los nenes te respondan.

Tortugas: ¡NO SOMOS NENES!

Yo: Si, claro —ruedo mis ojos — ¡Respondan, que no tengo todo el dia!

Leo: Espero que no me decepciones con la canción.

Donnie: ¿Nina te dijo algo sobre una canción?

Leo: Si, ¿acaso tu también Donnie?

Donnie: Si, deberíamos hacer un "trió" de...

Leo: De dos.

Yo: ¿Qué se llame?

Donnie: "Nos falta uno" ***risas internas***

Rafa: Oigan, esa chica también me dijo algo sobre una canción para mi "no novia".

Yo: ¿Quieres unirte al trio?

Rafa: No gracias, prefiero ser "solista" (típico de el)

Mikey: ¡Claro que si! me encantaría experimentar cosas nuevas —sonriente. ***sus hermanos vomitando de mentiras***

Yo: No les pares bolas Mikey, seguro que tus creaciones quedaran de rechupete. _Eso espero._

**También, agradecerles a: _raphaelblue62 & Tania y Rapha,_ por comentar.**

...

**Por cierto, voy a decirles algo para que no se confundan ¿okey?: La verdad es que a los padres de las chicas/os, les voy a poner:**_**"Sr, Sra o Srta(apellido)",**_** cuando se refieran a ellos; así como que los quelonios se dirijan al padre de Abril como **_**"Sr. O'Neil"**_**, pero eso si le pondré **_**"Kirby"**_** cuando haga un dialogo más adelante y a los padres de los chicos, pues aun no se como se van a llamar, así que por ahora serán **_**"mamá/papá de(nombre del OC)"**_**.**

**Si preguntan, la verdad se debe al respeto que les tengo a los adultos y también porque en las series que he visto les dicen así **_**"Señor y Señora tal"**_**; pero eso si, a **_**"Splinter" y "Destructor"**_** los voy a dejar así, si pongo **_**"Sr. Hamato" o "Sr. Oroku"**_**, serian su padres jeje.**

**Ejemplo: **Leo:Un placer conocerla Srta. Rodríguez.

**Son solo ejemplos, no es que vayan a salir en la historia, o si, no se.**

**Y sin más ****_preangulios_**** ¡El chapter! (¡Woohoo!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Con Casey<strong>

El joven estaba sentado al frente de un escritorio y en lugar de ponerse a hacer la tarea, cogió un cuaderno donde tenía cientos de dibujos de él derrotando mutantes y se puso a colorearlos uno por uno, mientras una mirada seria se apodera de su rostro.

_— Estúpidos monstruos mutantes y robots ninjas...si no los detengo algún día lastimaran a mi padre, a mi hermana Isa, a Abril y también a mis otras amigas: Luisa, Paola...y Sofi, no me la puedo sacar de mi cabeza ¿por qué? pero aun así, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados hasta ver que ya no hayan mas monstruos._

Casey se empezó a colocar una chaqueta y empaco sus armas: Unos palos de hockey más unos discos y un par de bates de béisbol, después de eso se colocó una máscara de calavera en su cara, cubriéndola por completo.

— Feos mutantes prepárense porque les llegó su peor pesadilla, así es se enfrentarán a...Casey Jones.

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

. . .

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p><strong>En la guarida, después del entrenamiento.<strong>

La castaña se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de su sensei, al lado derecho Mikey y Rafa, a su izquierda, Leo y Donnie, quienes (al igual que Paula) estaban arrodillados, mientras Splinter caminaba de un lado a otro, analizando varios aspectos.

— Señorita Paula, veo que tus habilidades son un poco más avanzadas de lo que acostumbro entrenar a mis hijos, felicidades. —ambos hacen la reverencia —. Bien hijos míos e hija descansen, mañana será un día agitado.

— Hai sensei! —dicen al unísono, Splinter se retira.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, los chicos se dirigen a realizar sus actividades diarias.

* * *

><p>Luisa se encontraba en su habitación, pero por alguna razón estaba aburrida, asi que decide salir un rato; se pone su chaqueta rosada con capucha y salió por la ventana para no levantar sospechas, pero por desgracia fue atrapada...<p>

— ¡¿A dónde piensas ir?!

— ¿Yo? eh...a ningún lado. Bueno ire a tomar aire, nada mas.

— No lo se, es que... no quiero que te pase nada.

— No te preocupes Sofi, voy a estar bien te lo prometo.

— Ok One-sama. [Hermana mayor] —suspira — Ve pero no llegues tarde.

La mayor abraza a su querida hermanita y sale por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, en la Guarida<strong>

Las tortugas se encontraban en el dojo, con las armas en sus manos y en posición de ataque y Paula junto con Abril -quien había llegado hace rato- se quedaron sentadas frente al gran roble, esperando su turno.

— Bien ahora la tortuga que gane será la que permanezca en pie... Hajime!

Rafa quien fue el primero se lanzó sobre Donnie y de un solo movimiento lo dejó tirado en el suelo...después fue hacia Mikey y este al darse cuenta sacó su kusarigama e intentó derribarlo pero Rafael fue más hábil así que cogió la parte filosa del arma del pequeño y con su pie quiso hacerle zancadilla pero fue interrumpido por una katana.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Leo?! ¡Se supone que iría contra Mikey! —dice un poco molesto.

— Pues, ¿que parte de...la tortuga que gane será la que quede en pie no has captado? —entonces logra derribar fácilmente a Mikey y el menor... solo se quejó.

— Ay no puede ser.

— Distracción y engaño, las armas más poderosas de un ninja —decía mientras se acariciaba la barba.

El maestro Splinter pudo notar que Mikey lo estaba imitando y lo volteo a ver con una mirada de enojo y el pequeño solo sonrió inocentemente...Paula también lo noto y no evito una ligera risita, la cual también fue notada por el sensei.

— Este...jeje lo...siento sensei.

— Bien ahora solo quedan Leonardo y Rafael...Hajime!

Rafael y Leo se lanzaron para intentar tumbar al otro, en un movimiento rápido Leo logra hacer que Rafa suelte un sai y...lo mismo pasa con Rafa quien una de las katanas del final, el de rojo solo gruñe y se le lanza a Leo, pero este alisto su otra katana y con el mango de esta le dio en el estómago del rudo, tirándolo al suelo.

Donnie: Vaya quien se hubiera imaginado que Leo haya ganado.

— ¡Si Leo te felicito! —se levanta y corre a abrazarlo, pero se separa sonrojada —. L-Lo...siento yo no...yo no quería...

— Jeje tranquila linda...está bien —la coge de la cintura.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con un rubor en sus mejillas, Paula le acarició la mejilla de Leo y se fue acercando, Leo no se quedaría atrás e hizo exactamente lo mismo a lo que...cerraba sus ojos, Paula tenía sus ojos un poco abiertos y pudo notar que Abril y el resto se quedaron con una mirada pícara...todos menos Rafa, estaba con un alto nivel de rencor y se lanzó a golpearlo, Paula abrió completamente los ojos...

— ¡LEO CUIDADO! —lo empuja. — _Ah, estuve tan cerca._

_— ¡¿Porque me empujaste?! Que... ¿acaso no querías hacerlo?_

Leo se paró con ayuda de las chicas y al voltearse se asustó al ver a un Rafael super molesto quien...era detenido por sus dos hermanos menores.

Mikey:¡Tranquilízate Rafa!

Donnie: Sí, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Oigan, no me...no me malinterpreten...no quería hacerlo de...de verdad

En ese momento Splinter se acercó a Rafael y con su mano...o en este caso, su pata le tocó el hombro del mutante.

— Rafael ya hemos hablado de esto, la ira es un aliado peligroso que debes controlar antes de que ella te controle a ti.

— ¡No estaba enfadado! —decia a punto de estallar.

Mikey: Yo no diría eso.

Y con ese solo comentario, Rafa salió muy molesto del dojo...seguido por...una persona.

— ¡Rafael! ¡OYE! —lo agarró del brazo.

— ¡¿Ahora qué Abril?! —se voltea un tanto molesto.

— Yo no he hecho nada para que estés así.

— Si, lo siento es solo que...ellos no ven ni como me siento.

— Eso es porque te encierras en tu mundo...tienes que contarle a alguien lo que sientes.

— Puede que...que tengas razón, debería contarle a...

— ¿A quién?, ¿a "Spike"? sabes que el casi mata a tus hermanos. —ante eso, el solo baja la mirada —. Hazme caso Rafa, todo se va a solucionar, te lo prometo.

— Gracias Abril. —le da un pequeño abrazo a la pelirroja —. Bueno, mejor me voy.

— ¿A dónde?... ¿Vas a ir con Luisa? —sonríe pícaramente.

— ¡¿COMO LO...?! Ah, sí iré a verla; pero eso sí, no vayas a decir nada porque sino... —muestra uno de sus puños.

— No, tu tranquilo, no diré nada —le sonríe al mutante —, ahora ve, tu chica te espera.

El de rojo rodó sus ojos ignorando el último comentario de la pelirroja y salió corriendo, por un lado estaba enojado ya que sus hermanos no lo dejaban avanzar y pensaban un poco mal de él gracias a su actitud de chico o mutante rebelde; pero por otro lado, se sentía feliz de ver una vez más a esa chica de ojos cautivadores y cabellos sedosos.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar.<strong>

Rafael fue a casa de la castaña, pero cuando se asoma por la ventana ve que no hay nadie ya que el lugar estaba oscuro, así que decide subir al techo del edificio donde habita la "¿chica de sus sueños?"; se sentó en el borde y se relajo un poco, hasta que unas imágenes de sus hermanos aparecieron en su mente temperamental, el solo se paro furioso y lanzo varias shurikens hacia cualquier parte...estaba muy molesto con ellos, pero no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando.

— ¡PRIMERO ESTOY BIEN Y LUEGO MIS HERMANOS HACEN QUE ACTUÉ DE ESA MANERA! —decía aun furioso.

— Oye no sé qué te pasa pero... —Rafa se voltea —. Deberías relajarte un poco, ¿no crees?

El mutante observa una sombra algo extrañado...pero al escuchar esa armoniosa voz, supo enseguida de quien se trataba, la figura va saliendo de las sombras quedando frente a frente con el mutante a quien se le salió el corazón al ver a una castaña de ojos miel, usando su atuendo deportivo (es decir: su sudadera color rosa y sus tenis blancos con los cordones rosas); llevaba el cabello recogido en una colita bastante alta, por lo tanto le llegaba hasta media espalda. El seguía sin creer lo que estaba admirando, la chica era bastante hermosa.

— Ho-Hola Lu-Luisa estas...ahm...

— ¿Sí?

— Estás... hermosa —sintió como una especie de calor en su rostro — ¡Quiero decir...! Bueno yo...

— Ah...tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Ambos se miran por un momento, un rubor se apodera de sus mejillas; la castaña agarra la mano del ojiverde (la que tenía libre), ambos sonrieron y se van alejando del lugar, Rafa solo se le quedaba viendo de manera seductora; Luisa al notar ese gesto agacha tímidamente la mirada, los dos se sentían cómodos, pero a la vez incómodos estando cerca del otro pero ¿por qué?...la respuesta es simple: Un chico (mutante) rudo y una niña tierna se habían ¡Enamorado! En eso, la "pareja" se detiene un rato...

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —sonríe.

— Eh...no sé —en eso se oyen ruidos — ¡¿Escuchaste eso?!

— Sí, parece que no estamos solos...ven Rafa.

Ambos, aun tomados de la mano, se fueron hasta llegar al borde del edificio y la chica se puso una cara de sorpresa, como si se tratase de un fantasma o algo parecido: Eran los Dragones Púrpura huyendo de al parecer un adolescente con armamento deportivo y una máscara en forma de calavera, usada para no ser reconocido...claro que la chica si logro reconocerlo con facilidad.

_— Casey Jones, estas en problemas._

En efecto, ese chico se trataba de Casey e intentaba acabar de una vez por todas con esos maleantes, Rafa noto como la castaña lo miraba con algo de preocupación causándole una oleada de celos en su interior, pero solo ignoro ese sentimiento y se acercó a ella.

— Ese chico ha perdido el control, es hora de intervenir —saca sus sais y se aleja — ¿No vienes Luisa?

— Si, luego te alcanzo.

— Como gustes muñeca —le guiña un ojo —, bien te veré abajo —se aleja saltando.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Casey.<strong>

El chico ya estaba a punto de acabar de una vez por todas con esos Dragones, mientras Rafa estaba en las sombras y Luisa bajaba por la escalera de incendios.

— ¡Acabare con ustedes ladrones! —los apunta con su palo de hockey.

Rafael salió de las sombras, da un salto logrando zafarle el palo y enseguida se esconde en unos botes de basura.

— ¿Qui-Quien eres? ¡SAL AHORA! —en ese momento siente que alguien lo toca y se gira con la guardia en alto.

— ¡¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo?!

— ¿Luisa? —baja la guardia — ¡Vaya! que linda estas, pero no más que tu hermana —dice coqueto.

_— Vaya, él dijo que la hermana de Luisa era hermosa así que, bueno eso me quito un gran peso de encima...jamás soportaría ver a la chica que me gusta con otro sujeto, pero el gusta de su hermana así que...uff, de la que me salve y un momento... ¿La chica que me gusta? ¡No! ¡Deja ya de pensar en estupideces!_

— Sabes que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ok? Ah y otra cosa...¡CON MI HERMANA NO TE METAS! —le agarra de la camisa.

— ¡Oh claro! celos de hermana y…—ve que los Dragones se iban —. ¡OIGAN VUELVAN AQUÍ COBARDES!

El chico de la máscara se aleja de Luisa corriendo con la intención de acabar con los Dragones, estaba tan concentrado que no había notado una pierna haciéndole zancadilla quedando en el suelo y al alzar la mirada se encontró con chico mutante usando una cinta roja sobre esos ojos verde tóxicos...claro que ahora eran completamente blancos.

— ¡¿Otro mutante?!

— ¡¿Algún problema con eso?!

— Oye ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Una especie de...tortuga Ninja? —ríe a carcajadas, provocando que Rafa se enoje.

En ese momento el chico vio como los Dragones se levantaban adoloridos, dispuestos para huir.

— ¡NO HE TERMINADO CON USTEDES! —grita furioso.

— Mira la ira es un aliado peligroso —lo agarra del hombro, pero este lo empuja — ¿Qué tal si ya te calmas, eh?

— Suficiente reptil, acabaré contigo... ¡GONGALAAA!

Y así, entre Jones y el Hamato más rudo se armo una pelea, la cual duró mucho tiempo; mientras tanto, Luisa solo se quedo ahí observándolos con bastante preocupación.

_— Ay espero que no se lastimen el uno al otro, o peor, ¡Terminen matándose!_

Los Dragones alcanzaron a escapar, ante el enojo del joven de la máscara.

— Dejaste que huyeran, ahora me las pagarás —se lanza hacia él, pero algo o, más bien alguien lo detiene — ¿Pero qué...?

— ¡DETENTE JONES! ¡Estas fuera de alcance!

No sabía la razón pero empujó a la chica haciendo que su rostro casi se estrellase contra el asfalto, por fortuna, tenía las manos libres para apoyarse en el suelo; luego de eso, lo vio con una mirada llena de enojo, incluso de terror.

Rafa al notar como trato así a Luisa, se enojó tanto que empezó a lanzar shurikens, los cuales Casey esquivaba con gran agilidad.

— Debo admitirlo, las estrellas ninja no están nada mal.

— Permite que te muestre mis sais —los hace girar.

Y así, vuelven a chocar sus respectivas armas, reanudando la pelea, mientras la chica de ojos claros se levanto un poco adolorida por el golpe, pero lo que más le dolía era ver que sus mejores amigos se estaban lastimando, no lo soporta ni un minuto más y se para en frente de ambos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, castañita? ¡Quítate!

El chico iba a cogerle del brazo pero ella reacciona y al hacerlo, estira una pierna haciendo que se tropezara y cayera en el suelo, Rafa lo agarra de las prendas y lo lanza lejos, estrellándolo contra las puertas de un carro.

— Eso...dolió...

Está a punto de levantarse pero el mutante no se lo permite y con su sai se prepara para acabar de una vez con él, sus ojos se tornan blancos y aun seguía ardiendo de la ira cuando ese muchacho lastimo a la castaña...y cuando esta apunto de clavarle su sai, se escucha una voz melodiosa y llena de terror.

— ¡RAFA NOOO!

El se detiene y al notar que Casey estaba con los ojos cerrados, respira profundamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ...Puede que si tenga problemas de ira.

Casey aprovecha que Rafa se encontraba distraído y le lanza una descarga eléctrica, luego sus tenis se convierten en un par de patinas y logra escapar enganchado en un taxi.

— ¡No he terminado contigo tortuga!

— A si —se levanta — ¡Eso, mejor corre o patina! ¡O LO QUE SEA!

El más rudo se acerca hacia donde estaba la castaña, para asegurarse de que no le hubiese pasado nada, por fortuna no mostraba ni un rasguño, lo cual alivio un poco a Rafael.

— ¿Estás bien? —con tono de preocupación.

— Sí n-no te preocupes —ve por donde se había ido el muchacho de la máscara — Casey... —susurra.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¡SI TE LASTIMO! —no salía de su enojo.

El de rojo alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente el nombre de aquel joven, saliendo de los labios de la chica; por un lado sentía algo de celos al ver que Luisa se preocupaba bastante por él, pero eso si, lo vuelve a ver y no va a ser capaz de perdonarle el haber golpeado a la castaña.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunta confundida.

— Eh... no, nada. Ven te acompaño a casa —trata de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué quieres acompañarme?

— Pues, con lo que acaba de pasar... —dice con algo de odio.

— Mira, se que estas mal por lo que me hizo —lanza un suspiro — También estoy molesta con él, pero créeme cuando te digo que JAMÁS nos ha golpeado —dice refiriéndose también a su hermana.

— ¡Bueno eso no me importa! ¡Lo único que quiero hacer es llevarte y punto!

Ella solo se le queda viendo curiosa, pero en el fondo sabe que quiere hacerlo para estar a su lado y no puede negar el querer pasar tiempo con él, al final...

— Bueno...puedes acompañarme —le sonríe.

— Muy bien —también le sonríe —. Ah, pero tenemos que ir por los edificios.

— Esta bien, pero estoy un poco cansada —bosteza — Así que, ¿no te importaría cargarme? —sonríe nerviosa.

El mutante se sonrojo un poco ante la propuesta de Luisa, asiente con la cabeza y la carga como a una princesa: Con un brazo la rodea por la cintura, mientras que con la otra agarra sus piernas por detrás; la castaña solo se limita en alzar sus brazos y rodear con estos el cuello de Rafael, ambos se sonrojan pero ninguno le hace caso a esa sensación y el se va saltando por los edificios con "su chica" entre sus musculosos brazos de tortuga... Tortuga Ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, con Sofi.<strong>

La castaña con pecas estaba en el cuarto de su hermana caminando de un lado a otro ya que le estaba preocupando su hermana.

_— Luisa, ya me estoy preocupando, y si no llegas pronto tendré que..._

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando ve dos sombras frente a la ventana, esta se abre y entra Rafael, la niña se sorprende de verlo otra vez pero lo que más le llama la atención es ver como este tenía a su hermana en sus fuertes brazos.

— Oh wow, ¿no perdieron su tiempo verdad?

Tanto Rafa como Luisa se quedaron viendo por un momento y aun seguían con las mejillas rojas, el oji-verde baja con cuidado a la castaña.

— Bueno...eh...gracias por traerme.

— No hay de que muñeca —le acaricia la mejilla — bien, debo irme. Nos vemos.

— Sí, nos vemos.

El de rojo le da un pequeño beso en los labios de la castaña ante el asombro de su pequeña hermana. Al separarse, Luisa estaba sonrojada al igual que Rafael; luego este se acerca a Sofi y le deposita un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

— Adiós bonita.

— Ah sí, adiós Rafa.

Después de despedirse, sale por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, en Roosevelt<strong>

Casey se encontraba en su casillero y alista lo necesario para la siguiente clase, pero no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja y su amiga de gafas decidieron acercarse.

Abril:Vaya, que sorpresa. Casey Jones al fin viene a clases. ¿Listo para el examen?

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí! me quede estudiando toda la tarde —se voltea a ver a las chicas mostrando unas banditas en su cara.

— ¿Y tu tarea te golpeo en el rostro? —pregunta Abril incrédula.

— Tuve una práctica de hockey hasta tarde.

— Pues con lo que pasó hace unos días, la pista debería de estar cerrada —dice Irma mientras se acomoda sus gafas — Dinos ¿cómo te hiciste esos raspones?

— ¿Ahora me vas a cuestionar? —pregunta molesto.

Para evitar una pelea, Irma le indica a Abril que tienen la siguiente clase, pero Casey la toma del brazo.

— Anoche vi...a un mutante extraño.

Eso la sorprendió e Irma le coge la muñeca.

— Vamos Abril, esta vez no vamos a llegar tarde —y se alejan, dejando solo a Casey.

El vigilante sacó un libro de "Física" pero por más extraño que parezca, no deja de pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior.

_Casey: Cuando vea a esa tortuga no le voy a tener piedad _–en eso alguien pasa por su lado.

— Hola Jones.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estás morena?

— Bien, oye y esos moretones. No me digas, ¿fue Isabella, verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! Mi hermana jamás me haría eso.

— Entonces... —el timbre sonó interrumpiendo a la chica.

— Luego te explico, nos vemos Paola.

— Nos vemos Casey. _Algo no me cuadra con este chico._

Las clases se pasaron con mucha normalidad, excepto por una cosa: Luisa evitaba a Casey a toda costa, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, estaba demasiado molesta con él como para querer hablarle.

— Perdóname castaña —susurra Jones.

La chica sí que tenía un buen oído, ya que había escuchado lo que Casey murmuro hace segundos; se paro por un momento y al darse la vuelta, el chico ya no estaba.

_— Yo... podría perdonarte pero, no se cómo _—y con eso, se marcha a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde, con el "bando ninja" <strong>(**Así los voy a llamar jeje**)

Donnie y Mikey se encontraban en el sofá de la sala, viendo una "peli" y comiendo maiz pira, luego de eso llega Abril con su bolso.

— ¿Que hacen chicos?

Mikey:Vamos a ver "Las Reliquias de la Muerte" ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?

— Lo siento, me dejaron mucha tarea, nos vemos —se va al cuarto de Donnie.

— ¡Espera princesa, déjame ayudarte! —Donnie sale disparado detrás de la pelirroja.

Paula:Ahora si me discul…

La italiana no termino cuando alguien grita como loco de la nada.

— ¡LO SIENTO! —Rafa se calma un poco —. Pensé que mi ira estaba controlada pero no era así...y ahora, ya está controlada.

Y lo que más se le hizo extraño a Paula era que Mikey tenía cara de asombro, pareciera que jamás había escuchado una disculpa de Rafael.

Leo:¿Que estás diciendo Rafa? Tú no estás enojado, sino que al contrario nosotros te hacemos enfadar.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —sus ojos ardían en llamas y ya perdió la paciencia — ¡CALLATE! —sus gritos resonaron en toda la guarida, coge sus armas furioso y sale a la superficie.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Casey estaba con su traje de vigilante, sentado en las escaleras de incendios y haciendo un dibujo de el mismo derribando a Rafael.<p>

_— Han pasado 24 horas y sigo teniendo el cuerpo muy adolorido_ —piensa mientras le aplicaba sombras con su lápiz al dibujo — _Esa tortuga es un digno oponente, debo reconocerlo y aún me sigo preguntando porque Luisa lo estaba protegiendo, el es el enemigo ¡No yo!_

Ve que algo se estaba moviendo en el edificio de enfrente, sacó unos binoculares y ahí estaba, Rafael caminando por el techo demasiado furioso, entonces Casey decide seguirlo, a ver hacia dónde se dirige. El vigilante abre la tapa y al escuchar el eco de Rafael, inmediatamente baja las escaleras y al caer le salpica un poco de lodo en sus botas y en su pantalón.

— Oh, que bien —el chico intenta quitarse la suciedad cuando de repente ve una sombra y al acercarse más, resulta ser Rafael — _Tengo que seguirlo, así veré lo que en realidad está tramando._

Rafael llegó a la guarida donde los demás se encuentran viendo la película, Abril terminó su tarea en donde Donnie la ayudo y ahora estaba entrenando con Paula y Splinter.

— Oye ¿Ya te calmaste?

— Siempre estoy calmado, ¡Ahora muévete! —saca a Leo de un empujón.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que existía otra alma escondida, Casey decide irse pero accidentalmente tiró una caja de pizza y un tenedor con su bat, logra atrapar la caja pero el tenedor quedó en el suelo, los presentes se alarmaron.

Donnie:¡Hay un intruso!

— Ay no —susurra nervioso, al parecer ya lo descubrieron.

— ¡TU AQUÍ!

Donnie y Mikey lo agarran de ambos brazos para evitar una riña, Leonardo se le acerca para quitarle la máscara y tanto él como Rafael se aterran ya que Casey tenía pintada la cara.

Leo:¡Se pinto la cara! Solo es un niño.

En eso, salen Splinter con Abril y Paula, ya que como eran kunoichis debían entrenar juntas; las pelirrojas oyen los ruidos de alguien tratando de escapar.

— ¿Escuchas eso Abril?

— Sí pero —ve a alguien que no debería estar en la "fortaleza ninja" — ¿Casey? —se acerca a ellos — ¡Casey!

— ¡¿TU LO/LOS CONOCES?! —nadie salía de su asombro.

Abril:¡No lo lastimen, es mi amigo! Casey ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Y yo te pregunto ¡¿Cómo es que los conoces?!

— En realidad son los eh… otros amigos de los que te hable —Abril sonríe nerviosa.

— ¡¿Que?! Entonces ¿no son los malos?

— Claro que no —Casey oye una voz femenina bastante familiar.

— Paula ¿acaso tu también?

— Si Casey, y no son los malos —sonríe —. Te presento a: Leonardo —el líder asiente —, Donatello —este lo mira un tanto serio…

— Y ellos son: Miguel Ángel —el la interrumpió con un "Ay hola" ganándose un zape de Rafa — y el gran personaje Rafael.

— ¿Que acaso las tortugas son... italianas como Paula?

Llega el sensei con un libro viejo en sus manos (o patas).

— No, les puse los nombres de mis artistas favoritos del renacimiento —dice mostrándole el libro.

Y como bien sabemos, Casey tiene "Musofobia" (miedo a las ratas y ratones), entonces obviamente al ver a Splinter, este cae desmayado; Abril se le acerca y lo abofetea para despertarlo.

— ¡Casey, despierta! —por fin lo logra —. Es el Maestro Splinter, es bueno —sonríe.

— No me tengas miedo, veras que yo no muerdo —le dice con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Es...una ra-rata gi-gigante —aún estaba aterrado del sensei.

— El gran vigilante le teme a las ratas —no paraba de reír.

El mas pequeño le muestra una cucaracha y Rafael se oculta en su caparazón.

— Igual que tú con las cucarachas ¿no Rafa? —dice Mikey dejando el insecto a un lado.

Justo en ese momento Abril se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos: Algo malo iba a pasar.

— ¿Qué sucede Abril?

— ¡Sensei, no estamos solos! —dice quitándose rápidamente las manos de su cabeza.

Y si era verdad: Varios robo-pies aparecieron de la nada y rodearon a las tortugas, Splinter y a los humanos; Rafa sale de su coraza y entre todos (excepto Paula) sacan sus armas, dispuestos a pelear.

— Rafa ¿Trajiste al enemigo a nuestra guarida? —le pregunta Leo con seriedad.

— Cúlpalo a él —señala a Jones — ¡Estaba siguiéndome!

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! —pregunta molesto —. Te siguieron a ti amigo.

— ¡No me digas amigo!

Mikey dio su típico grito de pelea y todos destrozaban los robots que se cruzaban en su camino, Paula solo usaba el Bokken de entrenamiento para acabarlos; Donnie se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos se quedó parado cerca de los torniquetes, escaneando el lugar.

— ¡Revelara nuestra ubicación!

— No dejen que escape —ordena Splinter.

— Casey Jones lo detendrá —se dirige hacia la salida.

— Dile a Casey Jones que no lo necesito —dice empujándolo.

Splinter: Alerta, vendrán más.

Y en efecto, más robo-pies se dignaron en aparecer, sacando armas con cuchillas de sus cuerpos robóticos, los buenos volvieron a pelear cortando a los robots en dos y cada vez ¡Iban saliendo más! pareciera que esta confrontación jamas se acabara.

Uno de esos robots estaba al borde de acabar con Paula, pero Leo lo partió en dos usando su katana.

— Gracias bello [hermoso] —sonríe y luego se agarra fuerte la cabeza — ¡AAAHHH! ¡MI CABEZA!

— ¡¿Qué ocurre linda?! —pregunta Leo preocupado.

La chica abre sus ojos mostrándolos completamente blancos...ve todo borroso y cierra sus ojos por unos instantes...

...

El pelinegro y el de rojo seguían en la persecución del robot pero este era demasiado rápido que ninguno podía alcanzarlo, Casey se las ingenia para convertir sus tenis en patines.

**— ¡Mueve más tu caparazón!**

El chico patina sobre unos rieles y Rafa lo sigue corriendo, en eso llega un tren que iba a toda velocidad y ¡El más rudo estaba justo en frente! la luz se iba acercando mucho más, hasta que todo quedo en blanco``

...

Las imágenes desaparecen y cuando la castaña abre los ojos estos vuelven a la normalidad pero su mirada expresaba preocupación.

_— Rafael._

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto...<strong>

— Paola, baja a cenar.

— Ya voy mama.

La morena iba a salir de su habitación, donde estaba haciendo sus tareas, cuando tocaron a su ventana, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, se dio la vuelta y...

— ¿Luisa? —se dirige a la ventana y la abre —. ¿Qué pasa? que te noto...

— ¡Necesito un consejo! —dice alarmada.

— ¿Y por qué a mí? ¿no deberías hablar de eso con tus padres?

— Te recuerdo que están o-cu-pa-dos, además, le puedo decir a mi hermana pero si lo hago...

— Si lo haces ¿qué?...

— Pues querrá matar a Casey —la morena no entendía ni "j" — ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que paso? —la chica asiente —. Bien, todo ocurrió ayer...

La castaña de ojos claros le cuenta a su "hermana casi idéntica", todo lo que paso: Desde el encuentro de Rafael con Casey, hasta su "lucha a muerte" y lo mas importante, también le contó el empujón que le dio el chico de la mascara, lo cual puso a Paola de un enojón el tremendo, pero ella era excelente para disimularlo.

Terminado el relato.

— ¿Entonces...debo...perdonarlo?

— Bueno, eso depende de ti, es decir, tu dijiste que el no seria capaz de lastimar a las personas que enserio le importan ¿verdad? —Luisa asiente —. ¡Exacto! yo si creo que deberías perdonarlo, porque al fin y al cabo, creo que lo hizo porque estaba furioso con Rafael, y se desquito con algo.

— ¡Si! pero ¡¿por qué conmigo?! —se altera un poco —. Hubiera sido mejor, desquitarse con la puerta de un camión.

— Bueno, ya lo pasado, es pasado y... —fue interrumpida.

— ¡Paola! ¿Por qué no bajas? ¡La comida se te esta enfriando!

— ¡YA VOY!

— Bien ya debo irme —se dirige a la ventana — ¡Ah, eso si! ni una palabra de esto a Sofí y Abril —sale por la ventana.

— Ok. Adiós. _Me pregunto por qué no quiere que le diga nada a la O'Neil mayor o la Gómez pequeña _—la chica baja a cenar, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hasta que la luz se le vino a sus ojos — _¡Ah claro! Abril es tutora de Jones y el gusta de la hermana de Luisa; si ellas se enteran, seria el fin de ese chico, que fue bien idiota por haber golpeado así a la Gómez mayor._

* * *

><p><strong>En los rieles subterráneos<strong>

Los dos iban en la persecución del robot, Casey escucha un ruido y al girarse nota unas luces acercándose mas a ellos, no lo piensa dos veces y quita a Rafa de un empujón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si gracias ¡Allá esta! —señala al robot quien está encima del tren.

Los chicos se miran y asienten, teniendo un plan demente, ¡Quiero decir!... En mente.

Ambos se subieron al tren y pelearon contra ese robot, Casey casi se cae y Rafa lo ayuda usando una soga. Minutos después, seguían nuevamente a ese robo-pie que había escaneado la guarida, este se sube por unas escaleras.

— ¡Se dirige a la calle!

— ¡No dejemos que escape!

El de rojo lanza a Casey hacia el robot y él saca un artefacto y lo electrocuta, Rafa lo acaba usando su sai.

— Eso estuvo…muy cerca —Casey respira costosamente.

— ¿Sabes algo Jones? —se dirige al robot y coge su sai —. Eres bueno para pelear. ¡Si! eres tosco, distraído, peligroso y loco pero, no está mal —sonríe maliciosamente.

— Gracias, tú no eres nada malo... —agarran sus manos y hacen fuerza —. Para ser un anfibio.

Ambos se sueltan y se dirigen de vuelta a la guarida, cuando llegaron vieron que todos los robo-pies estaban destrozados, los que estaban alli los vieron realmente sorprendidos ya que no tenían intenciones de matarse uno al otro, pero la que mas quedo impactada fue Paula, no se resistió y abrazo a ambos jóvenes con una lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

— ¡Que bueno que estén bien!

— Claro que estamos bien, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? —pregunta Casey confundido.

— Es que vi cuando ese tren estaba a punto de atropellar a Rafa, ¡Te creí muerto! y...

— Espera, espera, espera —Donnie la interrumpe — ¿cómo viste a Rafa si tú estabas aquí?

— Si es verdad pero...un momento —Abril se queda viendo a la chica — Paula, ¡¿no me digas que...?!

La de ojos zafiros asiente lentamente mostrando algo de nerviosismo.

Mikey:Oigan estoy perdido ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Abril:Sera mejor que les digas

— ¿Decirnos qué?

La chica los ve con media sonrisa y los demás (excepto O'Neil) esperando una respuesta de la castaña italiana.

— Bien, puedo vedere il [ver el] futuro.

Todos se le quedaron viendo asombrados, no iba a ser necesario una traducción, la entendieron perfectamente cuando ella pronunció "futuro" con su típico acento; es más, nadie se esperaba esta confesión.

Chicos:¡¿PUEDES VER EL FUTURO?!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan, Chan, Chaaan! Eso fue todo.<strong>

**ANUNCIO DE MUCHA IMPORTANCIA, READ PLEASE!**

**Con esto que les voy a decir me van a llamar ****_"LT:INTMNTYOC" (Luisa Tatis: Investigadora de TMNT y Otras Cosas) _****tiene que ver con... ¿Las edades tanto de las tortugas como de Abril?**

**Estuve investigando en la TURTLEPEDIA solo por leer lo que había allí y me entere de algo:**

Bueno eso ya lo saben(eso creo):Como las tortugas en el momento de su estreno recién cumplían sus 15, quiere decir que ellos nacieron en el año 1997, pero no decía ni el día o el mes; hasta que me acorde de la fecha en que pasaron el primer episodio en Ingles que fue el 29 de Septiembre, recuerdo bien que estaban celebrando su "día de la mutación" que sería como su cumpleaños ¿no? llegando a la conclusión de que Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey cumplen cada Septiembre 29 (por lo menos en esta versión).

**Este año cumplirán sus 18 años, no hice cálculos pero por lógica, soy un año mayor que ellos xD.**

En cuanto a nuestra pelirroja, la novia de Donnie (por lo menos aquí) dice que su fecha de nacimiento es el 28 de Noviembre de 1995 ¿leyeron bien? eso quiere decir que Abril no es un año mayor que las tortugas como lo habíamos pensado ¡No! ella es ¡DOS AÑOS MAYOR! este año cumpliría sus 20. Si se preguntan, es por el siguiente acontecimiento:

Sofi: ¡¿Todo tiene que ver con fechas?!

Yo: Si, porque con eso se van a aclarar ciertas cosas que quizá muchos todavía no saben.

Sofi: Pero ¿y si ya lo saben?

Yo: Entonces seria confirmar la teoría.

Sofi: Ok —se va.

Bien y como iba escribiendo: La edad de Abril fue gracias al episodio "Never Say Xever" ¿Recuerdan que cuando ella fue a sacar información sobre los Dragones Purpura, el empleado le dijo: "Pareces tener dieciséis"? Bueno, en la TURTLEPEDIA dice que el episodio se estreno en USA el 10 de Noviembre y como les mencione antes, ella nació el 28 de ese mes, entonces... ¿Sofi?

Sofía: ¡ELLA IBA A CUMPLIR 17!

Quiere decir que entre los episodios "Panic in the Sewers"(Noviembre 24, 2012)y "Mousers Attack!"(Diciembre 8, del mismo año) Abril estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, concluyendo una vez más que ella es dos años mayor que las tortugas, cinco años mayor que mi hermana y un año mayor que yo.

Es más, si quieren miren la información de todos o bueno de la mayoría de los capítulos y pónganle cuidado a las fechas de estreno de estos, porque puede decir, por ejemplo "Octubre 3, 2016" ahí uno calcula que las tortugas ya cumplieron sus 19 y Abril va a cumplir 21.

**Es mas, en esta historia ellos tienen 15 por su estreno en el 2012, ****y seguirán con esa edad hasta que se me ocurra poner "tantos años después" entonces ahí si tendrían la edad que deberían tener.**

...

**También tengo las edades de Leo, Rapha, Donnie, Mikey, Abril y Casey versión 2003** (**lo saque de la TURTLEPEDIA**)

_-Las tortugas nacieron el primero de Octubre de 1987 (ellos van a cumplir 28 años)_

_-Abril O'Neil nació en 1980 (ella tiene o va a cumplir 35 años)_

_-Casey Jones nació en 1979 (el tiene o va a cumplir 36 años)_

**Aquí menciono que Las Tortugas tenían 16 años, cuando inicio la serie; 19 cuando (accidentalmente) viajaron al futuro y 20 cuando conocieron a sus contrapartes de los 80 y el comic. Bueno no es necesario decirles la edad de Casey y Abril, les repito, hagan sus cuentas, usen la calculadora; pero lo que si les puedo decir es que Casey tenía 28 años y Abril 27 cuando se casaron.**

Si les menciono esto es porque MAS ADELANTE (si me queda tiempo) publicare un fic sobre la versión 2003 de las TMNT el cual será ¿único? el caso es que usare esas edades mencionadas anteriormente a MI favor ¿ok?

...

**AHORA, LAS PREGUNTAS DEL MOMENTO:**

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡¿A dónde se metieron los demás?! **y lo más importante, **¿Luisa perdonara a Jones por ese maltrato físico?** Esperen el siguiente chapter donde pasarán unas cosas nunca antes vistas, como el simple hecho de que Paula tenga ****"precogniciones" ****(visiones)**

**Así es que no se lo pierdan, solo por este canal Ok no. Besos.**

**;)Luisa;)**


	16. El sueño de Paula y el secuestro de ?

**Muy buenas por la mañana/tarde/noche ¿me extrañaron? yo se que si.**

Lectores: ¡NO! ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!

**Lo se lo se, hace resto que no dejo un nuevo chapter y... pues estoy consciente de que quieren _ladrillearme_ y todo pero, me han pasado un montón de cosas,como mi cumpleaños, los 15 de mi Sofi y las materias que debo introducir para el próximo semestre; a parte de que este capitulo ya lo tenia listo hace como DOS MESES y preciso lo borre -accidentalmente- de mis documentos y me toco empezar de cero, menos mal que ya sabia como iba, le agregue unas cositas así que, creo que me quedo bien. Ahora responderé esos reviews que nos alegran mañana, tarde y noche. ¡Empecemos!**

**I Love Kittens too-**Creo que eso depende de cómo irán a reaccionar los demás ante la relación "amistad-noviazgo" de "Luisaph"; pero si Casey es su mejor amigo, este… supongo que lo tomara bien. Gracias por tu review.

**nina14j-**Primero gracias por comentar, aun no puedo creer que mi Raphie y Casey no tengan agallas, ¡es que no me lo explico! Si son tan valientes para combatir villanos, ¡¿porque no muestran ese valor para cortejar a las hermanitas?! Ah! Otra cosita: lo de las visiones de Paulita, no es la gran cosa PERO,en este chapter ella les dirá a los Hamato, Abril y Casey como desarrolle este don. Bien y ahora… lo de perdonar a Jones, lo pondré más adelante, ya que voy a estructurarlo mejor y también porque me tomaré mis merecidas vacaciones (**más tarde sabrán de qué hablo**) y eso seria todo, ahora que las Tortus te respondan.

Leo: Oye, jamás me has fallado y… —se detiene — ¿Fan? Eso no me lo esperaba.

Yo: Ay Leo, si a simple vista eres irresistible.

Leo:Es que creí que… como Rafa es el más apuesto, él debería tener más chicas ¿no crees?

Rafa: EXACTAMENTE, ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE MI?! ***molesto***

Donnie & Mikey: ¿Y nosotros?

Yo:¿Van a discutir quién tiene más fanatismo?

Tortugas: Ah… sí.

Yo:Pues eso sería algo... ¿estúpido? ¡Los cuatro son hermosos! ¿O no tortufans? —esperando los gritos de las lectoras —Cri…Cri…Cri… —sacó a "Pepito Grillo" de mi bolsillo — Aish, ¿por qué? ***palmface***

Donnie: Muy bien teacher, enséñame todo lo que sabes.

Rafa:Ha-Haré lo que digas. ***asustado***

Yo: Parece que alguien se acobardo.

Rafa: ¡Claro que no!

Mikey: Bueno, la verdad pensaba en reunirnos en el restaurante de Murakami, por la noche ¡Ah! y que el nos ayude, ¿Que tal?

Paola: ¡Que grandisima idea!

Mikey: Eehh —sonrojado — verdad que si.

Gracias otra vez, se te quiere resto.

**sofia hamato-**Me alegra que quieras recomendar mi fic. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, sobretodo en ¡MI CUMPLE! *atrasado*(19 añitos es mucho ¿no?) y…

Sofi: Un beso, tocayita —interrumpe.

Yo:Si, lo que ella dijo.

**También, agradecerles a: _musicatmnt, Tania y Rapha & raphaelblue62,_ por comentar.**

**Y sin más que decir, ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Lo que le va a pasar a Paula me ocurriio a mi hace muchos años, yo era muy pequeña (de 10 años, creo). Por favor ¡no juzguen!_

* * *

><p>— ¡¿PUEDES VER EL FUTURO?! —preguntan los chicos impactados.<p>

— Si y ¡Auuu! —se cubre los oídos junto con Abril —. Debiste decirme que me tapara mis orecchie[oídos]

— Supongo que lo olvide.

Los varones aun seguían shockiados ante tan inesperada confesión, pero quien mas expresaba eso sin dudarlo era: Casey Jones, ellos eran amigos desde el kinder, todos esos años y ¡jamas le contó que podía ver el futuro!; por otro lado también se quedaron viendo a la pelirroja como intentando decirle "lo sabias y no dijiste nada". Ambas se veían muy nerviosas y una de ellas hablo...

— Escuchen... —quita las manos de sus tímpanos —. Perdonen si no les dije nada pero es que ... ¡Apenas nos estamos conociendo! y no voy a andar por ahí diciendo "Hola soy Paula y tengo premoniciones", no creen que me dirán que estoy loca si digo eso.

— N-No tienes razón —dicen las tortugas

— ¿Pero por que a mi no me lo... ?

— ¿Que por que no te lo conté? —termina la pregunta y Casey asiente —. Sencillo porque hace unos años que no me pasaba algo así, creí que ya se había quedado en el olvido y ahora me doy cuenta que no es así.

— Es mas —interrumpe la pelirroja — a mi no me lo dijo ¡y si preguntan! les recuerdo que tengo presentimientos de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

— Así que, ¿eres como una adivina o algo parecido? —cuestiona la castaña.

— Si, algo como eso.

— B-Bueno linda, creo que nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas —le dice Leo.

— Y bien —se sienta en el sofá — ¿que desean saber?

Todos se vieron entre si para luego dirigir sus miradas hacia la chica de rasgos italianos, era el momento perfecto para saber mas acerca de ella pero ¿Paula estaba preparada para contarles sus secretos? al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos y su novio entonces ¡¿que es lo malo que podría pasar?!

— ¿Desde cuando puedes ver el futuro? —pregunta el lider.

— Pues veras, todo empezó con un sueño...

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

— ¡CÁLLATE MIKEY! —lo regañan sus hermanos.

— Bueno como iba diciendo, todo empezó con un simple sueño, ahh —suspira — lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

— ¡Anda cuéntanos! —le insiste el pecoso.

— ¿Seguros? porque les advierto que van a lagrimear.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso bambina?

No hace falta decir que Jones tiene sus apodos a las chicas: A O'Neil, le dice "pelirroja" por el cabello; a Sanchez, "morena" por el tono de piel; a la Gomez grande, "castaña" también por el cabello; a Alberguetti, le hubiera dicho castaña, pero como ese puesto ya esta ocupado, decidió llamarla "bambina" por haber nacido en Italia y a Sofi, por ahora le dice "princesita" al igual que su hermana Isa, sin embargo nuestro vigilante planea decirle de otra forma, solo que aun no sabe que apodo es digno de la chica que (posiblemente) le guste.

— A que posiblemente sea un sueño doloroso —argumenta Abril.

— ¿Como una pesadilla? —pregunta Donnie.

— Eh... si, mas o menos, este... —se queda viendo al menor quien hacia ojitos tiernos (¡¿quien no se resiste a eso?!) —. Bien les contare...

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

. . .

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p>Una niña muy bonita de cabello castaño lacio el cual le daba hasta arriba de los hombros y ojos azules estaba en su cama abrazada a su oso de peluche<p>

— Me hallaba durmiendo en mi habitación y por alguna razón sentí una extraña luz tocando mi cara y me dije: "Ese no puede ser el sol ya que era de noche y los bombillos ya deberían estar apagados" así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia afuera, sin mucho ruido para que mis papás no se despertarán y seguí la luz …

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ibas a morirte?! —pregunta Mikey alterado y ante eso, recibe un pellizquito de la tierna pelirroja.

— Shhh, no interrumpas.

— Gracias Abril, bien como iba diciendo, empecé a seguirla y…

La luz crecía con cada paso que daba la castaña, quería saber de donde provenía aquel brillo tan hipnotizador; al llegar al patio la luz simplemente …

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta angustiado el genio.

— Desapareció ¡así de la nada!

La niña de tan solo 10 años se quedó parada en su sitio, aguardando a que el extraño umbral regresará. Jamás sucedió. Y justo cuando se da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al pasillo, siente algo suave y cálido tocando su hombro; la chica no se atrevió a moverse, tal vez por miedo y una medio odiosa QUIERO DECIR! melodiosa voz le paralizó el corazón.

— Me gire y vi a alguien muy especial …

Aquella voz le pertenecía a una mujer ya entrada en años, canosa de ojos avellana y con una pijama blanca a manera de túnica; Paulita se le quedó viendo y después de unos segundos, ambas se fundieron en el abrazo más sincero del mundo.

— ¿A quién? —preguntan desesperados a que les responda la italiana.

— A mi abuela.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto...<strong>

Un joven de estatura igual a la de Donnie, cabello castaño casi pelirrojo, ojos azules y cuya ropa consistía en una sudadera negra con capucha y debajo una playera blanca, jeans con algunas partes rotas y botas del tipo militar se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que daban paso a la entrada de una casa de ladrillos y grandes ventanas; el muchacho de vez en cuando miraba al cielo en donde las estrellas brillaban cada vez mas, en eso vio a cinco de esos luceros demasiado cerca como si nunca quisieran separarse, eso le hizo entender una sola cosa...

_— Mi familia debe permanecer junta, sin importar el obstáculo que se nos venga encima._

El chico al ver que se estaba haciendo un poco tarde se dispone en levantarse pero vio algo super extraño, una sombra. ¿Debería ignorar eso o... ir a investigar? no lo pensó mucho y se acerca despacio para no alarmar al dueño de esa sombra.

_— ¿Que raro? creí ver..._ —no logra terminar la frase al ver unos hombres de negro (**Will Smith ¿eres vos?**)

— Kraang ordena a Kraang capturar a ese humano conocido como joven.

— Muy bien, ustedes si que hablan extraño —se da la vuelta para irse y entonces... — no, esperen ¡Suéltenme estúpidos sujetos! ¡Soy policía!

Los kraang al escuchar eso decidieron ignorarlo y lo tenían sujeto de los brazos, pero el joven no se daría por vencido y usando su pie los mando a volar. Se acerca lentamente y ve algo extraño.

— Esperen us...tedes n-no son... —un cerebro salio de su cuerpo kraangbótico y se pego al rostro del chico — ¡AAAAHHH! ¡Quítate de encima!

Cuando logro sacarse a ese kraang de su cara, le dio un golpe usando un palo de hierro que había por ahí y salio disparado que no se fijo que mas robots con cerebros se encontraban cerca de el.

Al joven castaño le da por acelerar un poco el paso ya que siente a alguien siguiéndolo y cuando se voltea, unos kraangs estaban apuntándolo con sus clásicas pistolas hechas única y exclusivamente en su dimensión (**Made in China**)

— ¡Ay por favor! —se queja el muchacho —. ¿Que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

En eso uno de los robots usa sus luces ópticas para escanear el cuerpo del muchacho quien los miraba amenazadoramente con el mismo palo en sus manos.

— El joven humano conocido como Maximiliano le sirve a Kraang para el plan conocido como "plan 9"

— ¿Q-Que? ¿De que plan nueve están hablando? Rispondere dannazione! [¡Respondan maldita sea!] —dice a lo que trataba de darles unos golpazos con esa arma básica que tenia en sus manos, pero obviamente los Kraangs eran muchos y lograron atraparlo — ¡Sueltenme bastardi! [mal nacidos!]

Usando solo su cuerpo, logra zafarse de las manos Krangboticas del ¿Kraang? el caso fue que no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que recibió un disparo en la nuca haciendo que el joven se cayera inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Aaaayyy! —alguien se agarra la cabeza —. Algo no anda bien, tengo que llamar a Abril.<p>

La vocecita coge su celular y marca al T-Phone de Abril, pero para su mala suerte le mandaba a "correo de voz"

— ¡Rayos! ¿como puedes hacerme esto hermana? bueno, no me rendiré hasta lograr que me contestes —y esta apunto de marcar cuando...

— Tasha, tu amiga Isa —dice la voz de una mujer.

— Gracias tía, ahorita bajo.

La niña empaco su teléfono y algo de plata en un pequeño bolso y bajo para encontrarse con su amiga Isa, quien traía su ropa de diario:una blusa blanca de mangas largas con la imagen de Minnie Mouse en ella, unos pantalones deportivos color gris con franjas blancas a los costados y una correa del mismo color atada a sus cintura, tenis blancos y su peinado, dos simples coletas atadas con listones blancos. Se veía bien, para tener diez años.

— Hola Belly.

— Hola Naty —le responde la pelinegra — lista para divertirnos.

— Créeme que lo estoy, solo deja que llame a Abril.

— Bueno, adelante.

La rubia coge el móvil y llama una vez mas a su hermana pelirroja, quien seguía sin contestar; la niña lo único que hizo fue gruñir y apretar su teléfono con sus fuerzas, menos mal no lo rompió.

— ¿Estas bien? creo que te noto algo alterada —dice Isa preocupada por su amiga.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que estoy alterada! He tratado de llamar a esta loca y nada que me responde.

— Ya relájate ¿si? de seguro tu "loca" —haciendo énfasis — esta dándole tutorias a mi "cavernicola" —refiriéndose al gran Casey Jones.

— Es que no lo entiendes, tengo el horrible presentimiento de que algo malo paso y... con un muchacho.

— Uuuuhhh, un muchacho ¿mírela no? —le da unos golpes en su espalda a lo que sonríe de manera picara.

— Oye, estas chiflada ¿o que? —dice con seriedad —. Ademas siento que el me dobla la edad.

— Un minuto, ¿como puedes decir que sientes a la persona? —pregunta la mini vigilante.

— Bien —suspira — no te lo he dicho pero tengo un extraño don —dice e Isabella queda atónita —, puedo presentir todo lo que pasa.

Supongo que eso se debe a que tanto ella como Abril son hermanas, ambas han tenido ese extraño don toda su vida, sin embargo el de Natasha fue el primero en ser desarrollado, aun cuando se supone que debería ser todo al revés.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>(del primer episodio de la serie; mas o menos)

Luego de despedirse de Donnie, la primera vez que la salvo pero desgraciadamente no pudo salvar a Kirby O'Neil, la pelirroja cerró la ventana y se sorprendió al ser abrazada por su hermana.

**— Hermanita, que bueno que estés bien.**

**— Si me alegra que te preocupes por mi Tasha **—se separó un poco** —, pe-pero papá.**

**— Se lo llevaron esos tipos de negro, que en realidad son unos robots con cerebros en lugar de intestinos** —dijo la niña asqueada.

**— ¿C-Co-Como... lo...?**

**— Pues, creo que fue un sexto sentido** —respondió y su hermana se quedó sorprendida **— y algo me dice que el estará bien.**

Abril no articuló ni una palabra y en lugar de eso, siguió abrazando a su hermanita como a una de sus muchas muñecas e iba acariciando su rubia cabellera.

**— Eso espero Tashita** —dijo la pelirroja **— eso espero.**

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>— Cielos, a de ser un don bien particular —dice Isa.<p>

— Si y no se porque solo Abril y yo lo tenemos —dice Tasha un tanto extrañada.

— Quizá sea algo_ adenético,_ como los rasgos físicos.

— Si pero, papá no tiene ese don.

— ¿Que hay de tu mamá? —en eso la rubia se entristece un poco —. Oh lo siento Naty, en serio no quería...

— No, no te preocupes por eso, es mas —analiza la situación — creo que tienes razón; posiblemente le hayamos sacado esos "presentimientos" a mi mamá.

En eso ven que una castaña se acerca...

— Hola Tasha, hola Isa.

— Hola Luisa, ¿como estas? —saludan las niñas.

— Bien, oye Isa ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a tu hermano? es que no lo encuentro en su casa.

— Pues, a lo mejor esta con Abril en la vieja cancha o en el parque.

— Si, olvide que es su tutora, bueno ya me voy, adiós niñas.

— Adios Luisa —se despide Tasha.

— ¡Sigue el camino amarillo tocaya! —le grita Isabella a lo que hace un "megafono" con sus manos.

— ¡Lo hare! —y se aleja en busca de la "pelirroja" y el "cavernicola"

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a la fortaleza XD<strong>

— ¡Averaveraver! déjame procesar la información —dice Donnie—, ¿dices que viste a tu abuela en ese sueño?

— Sí y me pareció raro ya que —se acomoda el capul — nunca había soñado con alguien de mi familia, siempre era no se, alguna tontería como: Contar las estrellas o algo así.

— ¿Y luego qué ocurrió? —pregunta Abril.

— Pues después de eso, pasó algo extraño.

La mujer no decía nada y la niña tampoco lo hacía, pero ese abrazo el cual se habían dado, era más fuerte que un juego de palabras combinadas (**por querer decir:"una imagen vale más que mil palabras"**); ambas decidieron verse a los ojos -azulados de la pequeña y avellanos de la viejita, respectivamente- sin separarse. Un resplandor iluminó completamente ese patio rocoso.

— Por alguna razón, la luz misteriosa volvió pero no era TAN brillante como la primera vez que la sentí; y cuando desapareció de mi vista, noté algo nunca antes visto…una caja de madera…

A la pequeña Lynda Paulina le pareció muy extraño ver una caja en medio del patio y un segundo, ¡se suponía que TODITAS las cajas estaban en el sótano de la casa! ¿Que pudo haber pasado? Pero al recordar a esa cosa blanca cubriendo el lugar donde estaba la chiquilla le prendió el bombillo: esa luz la hizo aparecer de la nada, o en expresiones pre-escolares: magia.

**— Acércate mijita** —le dice la viejita.

La niña hizo caso y con cada paso que daba: se le empezaban a gotear las manos y también sentía sus piernas gelatinosas, al parecer algo iba a pasar"

— De repente me _shockie_ estando cerca de eso porque la verdad, es que no se trataba de una caja normal.

— ¿Como no va a ser una caja normal linda? ¡Todas tienen que serlo! —dice Leo.

— Esta no. ¡Bueno! si adquiría los requisitos para serlo sin embargo —coge aire y lo suelta —, esta no se, tenía algo más …

— ¿Di-Diferente? — pregunta Casey y ella solo asiente —. ¿Diferente como que?

— En realidad, se trataba de...

No podía creer lo que la niña estaba viendo: aquel objeto era de madera bien fina, perfecta para que una persona entrara en ella; también vio algo que la impacto aun mas: tenia el nombre de Adelia Albrguetti y dos fechas:de nacimiento y de muerte.

— un ataúd.

Los que estaban escuchando atentamente la historia quedaron con cara de haber visto a la misma momia, ¡Ella dijo ataúd! eso podría explicar muchas cosas, como el simple hecho de ver a su abuela y porque esa caja era del tamaño de una persona.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Pues créelo Abrilita, porque así fue como paso, mas bien... como me acuerdo. Bien, continuo...

Las lagrimas querían escapar de los ojos de la italiana,y es que para ella, su abuelita era muy especial:pasaban mucho tiempo juntas; unas manos tocaron los hombros de la niña susurrándole un "Te amo y siempre me tendrás cerca" a lo que Paula le respondió con un...

— También le dije que la amaba y —saca algo escondido de su cuello — esta es la prueba.

Era un collar muy hermoso con un dije plateado en forma de corazón.

— Wow, es muy hermoso —dice Leo.

— Si, mi abuelo se lo obsequio creo que en su anniversario di matrimonio y cuando nació mi mamma bueno, se podría decir que se lo dejo de herencia; nací yo y paso exactamente lo mismo... —se queda pensando un momento —. Es mas, si tengo la suerte de tener una figlia [hija] este collar —lo toma — seria para ella.

— ¿Y si resulta ser niño? —nuestro líder si que era bueno para fingir sus nerviosismos.

— Pues esperaría a la segunda, si no entonces creo que... se lo daría a una de mis sobrinas.

— ¿Y luego —interrumpe el mas chico — que mas paso?

— Mi abuelita simplemente se metió en su caja, la luz volvió cubriendo el lugar y desperté.

No sabia el por que, pero la chica estaba al borde de llorar, su Leo solo la abrazo sintiendo mojado su plastrón.

— Ya ya linda, no llores que no me gusta verte así.

— Es que, como di-dije —secándose unas cuantas lagrimas — lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y... —se queda viendo a los demás —. Acaso están, ¿llorando?

Precisamente eso era lo que estaba pasando, todos tenían los ojos empañetados de tanta tristeza; Leo soltó unas cuantas lagrimas al igual que Donnie a lo que abrazaban mas fuerte a sus parejas, Mikey y Abril daban pequeños berridos y no se extrañen que el maestro de los vigilantes y el ninja de las esmeraldas ¡También estaban llorando!

— ¿Que esperabas? Tu historia fue muy conmovedora.—responde Donnie con ojos llorosos— . Solo tengo una pregunta.

— Claro, dime.

— ¿Que tiene que ver lo que soñaste a tus precogniciones?

— Ah simple, porque en un mes falleció mi nonna [abuelita]

Y seguían sin poder creerlo, en conclusión el sueño de Paula resulto ser una visión y aquellas cataratas de los presentes seguían sin parar; el maestro Splinter quien había escuchado toda la historia se le acerca a donde la chica se encontraba para acariciar sus cabellos de manera paternal, que lindo.

— No tienes porque estar triste señorita Paulina, se como se siente el perder a la persona a quien mas amas en el mundo.

— Debió amarla ¿no es así? —refiriéndose a Shen.

— Si, pero por algo pasan las cosas —sonríe — y veo que quieres desahogarte así que, si quieres no entrenes hoy.

— Gracias sensei —sonríe y Splinter solo se retira.

— Ammm, oye Abril —dice Paula se le acerca — sera mejor que contestes.

— ¿Ah? —saca su T-Phone para que suene después —. ¿Como es que?

— ¡Solo contesta! —le medio ordena la castaña.

— Ok ok, ya voy —pone el móvil en su oreja — Hola Tasha.

_— Abril... ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTAS VECES TE ESTUVE LLAMANDO?!_ —pregunta Tasha furiosa y Abril aleja un poco el T-Phone de su oreja por esos gritos de su hermana.

— Perdón, pero me encuentro ocupada.

_— ¿Ocupada con quien?_ —pregunta la niña.

— Solo estoy con Paula y Casey e-en... la... ¿biblioteca? —responde un poco nerviosa.

Esa fue la única excusa que se le pudo ocurrir a O'Neil, una parte era cierta ya que el vigilante y la italiana estaban con ella, pero no quería arruinarlo todo diciendo "estoy en las alcantarillas con cuatro tortugas mutantes y que uno de ellos es tu futuro compadre", por eso mintió de que estaban solo los tres en la biblioteca.

_— Bueno_ —empieza a dudar _— solo llamo para decirte que tuve otro de mis "achaques"._

— ¿Ahora que te paso? —pregunta indiferente.

_— ¿Recuerdas a los tipos de negro que te mencione hace unos meses?_ —pregunta y Abril le responde con un "si" _—. Pues en mi mente vi que ellos secuestraron a un joven._

Eso dejo a Abril con los ojos bien abiertos, los que estaban con ella empezaban a mirarse entre si, sin dudas algo no andaba bien. La pelirroja sale de su trance y pone el T-Phone en altavoz.

— ¿Como era el chico?

_— Pues solo se que es castaño, no le pude ver los ojos, tenia una sudadera negra con una camiseta creo que blanca, jeans y botas de las que usan los soldados y..._ —no termina ya que escucha un par de ruidos al otro lado de la linea _—. ¿Hola? ¿Abril?_

— Hola, soy Paula —quita el altavoz— ¿estas segura de lo que viste?

_— Al ciento por ciento o eso creo _—en eso escucha un golpe _— ¿Todo bien por allá?_

— Lo siento hermanita, pero Paula se desmayo de repente.

_— Muy bien, debo irme ¡Ah! y dile a Casey que Luisa lo esta buscando, adiós. _—cuelga junto con Abril.

— Casey, Luisa te anda buscando pero no me preguntes que no se.

_— De seguro querrá perdonarme o... matarme._ —Piensa con inseguridad el pobre pelinegro.

En eso Paula se levanta un poco adolorida.

— Aayyy, que horrible pesadilla —se levanta —, soñé que alguien había dicho que secuestraron a un chico.

Mikey:No fue un sueño, fue real.

— ¡¿Que?! —grita la castaña — ¡¿COMO QUE SECUESTRARON A MI HERMANO?!

— Pero creí que Max estaba en Napoles —dice Abril confusa.

— A lo mejor llego esta mañana.

En realidad, el chico había llegado hace unos días, para ser el tutor de Sofi (**lean el inicio del chapter 12**)

Donnie:¿Y por que se lo llevarían?

— Pues no lo... oh no, ¡No puede ser! —Paula se agarra la cabeza —. ¡No puede estar pasando!

— ¿Que ocurre linda? —pregunta Leo con bastante preocupación.

— Es que... ¿recuerdas cuando se llevaron a mis padres, bello? —pregunta y su novio asiente —. Pues creo que se llevaron a Max por ser mi hermano —se deja caer en el sofá — ahora solo falta que me lleven a mi.

— ¡Nada de eso! prometí que salvaría... este digo, salvaríamos a tu familia y eso es lo que haremos en el próximo patrullaje y para eso, hace falta un plan —dice Leo con aire de liderazgo.

Y así, los Hamato y los tres humanos presentes -Abril, Casey y Paula- se quedaron reunidos en la sala pensando en como rescatar a la familia de la italiana.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeen, y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy; ojalá les haya gustado.<strong>

**Si preguntan: El sueño de Paula me paso a mi, claro que lo modifique un poco y respondiendo a _musicatmnt y nina14j _sobre la edad de las tortugas, es verdad que aun tendrían 15 por lo que dijo Mikey en "the croacking/la legión de las ranas" pero en wikipedia justamente en la información de Leo dice lo siguiente: **

"...a pesar de que todos tienen la misma edad (16) es considerado por su madurez el hermano mayor..."

**¿vieron el numero? debieron haber puesto 15 por lo que dijo Mikey o 17 ya que aun no llega el mes de Septiembre, es mas si en alguno de los episodios hubieran puesto la pantalla negra con un letrero en blanco que diga, por ejemplo "cinco años mas tarde" ahí uno dice: las tortugas tienen esta edad, y como me dijo _Nina, _¡Que Nickelodeon nos saque de las dudas!**

**...**

**Ahora ***introduce voz de Germán Garmendia* **tras una minuciosa búsqueda en internet y por "minuciosa" hablo de que lo busque en wikipedia y en la TMNTPedia, descubrí unos datos bien interesantes:**

**Primero: **Bueno, creo que ya sabemos que Renet saldrá en "Turtles in time" y que Ashley Johnson hará su respectiva voz, lo curioso es que tanto ella como Greg Cipes (Mikey) hacen las voces de los siguientes romances:

_-Terra x Chico bestia __(Los Jóvenes Titanes)_

_-Jinmay x Chiro (Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza ¡Ya!) _la serie fue creada por Ciro Nieli, el productor ejecutivo de las TMNT, Nickelodeon y de ahí fue que parodiaron **Super Robo Mecha Force Five! **

_-Gwen Tennyson x Kevin Levin (Ben 10)_

Así que en conclusión el "Renikey" -no se si se va a llamar así- posiblemente de frutos, aunque si aparece la verdadera Irma para recrear el "Irmangel", seria una gran sorpresa. Por lo que tendríamos otro triangulo amoroso RenetxMikeyxIrma, recuerden que el principal viene siendo DonniexAbrilxCasey.

**Segundo: **¡POR FIN SALDRÁ MONA LISA! bueno, lo único que se es que sera una guerrera, que saldrá en la temporada 4 y que Zelda Williams, hija del fallecido actor Robin Williams, sera su respectiva voz. A parte de que en la comic-con la muestran como lagartija pero no como humana, por lo que tal vez conozca a las tortugas en esa forma, es mas puede que en su pasado haya sido una lagartija común en vez de humana, un poco parecido al del Maestro Splinter (en unas versiones fue una rata y en otras humano), quien sabe, nos toco esperar. Créanme que cuando leí eso, me emocione y se que ustedes también.

**Tercero: **Con respecto a Venus de Milo, ni idea solo espero que salga también en la cuarta temporada y aun no puedo asegurar nada pero CREO que Minae Noji (Karai del 2014) seria su voz ; con respecto a como va a lucir, tal vez sea como la pinto Rafael en la camioneta (vaya, el de la bandana roja también tiene visiones ¿o que?) aunque no pueden negar que en el dibujo -por la figura y porque no se ve que tuviera caparazón- luce mas como lagartija que como tortuga; lo que me parece curioso ya que cuando investigue a la Mona Lisa de los ochenta, leí que los creadores habían pensado ponerla como tortuga femenina y no los culpo porque si ella estaba destinada en ser pareja de Rafa pues... seria lo mas lógico: Tortuga macho x Tortuga hembra.

**En conclusión: Nickelodeon esta lleno de sorpresas.**

**...**

**Eso seria todo, no olviden comentar y dejarme sus ideas, que siempre serán bienvenidas; también les recomiendo pasar por "TMNT: Sueños inesperados" y "Apritello Stories", para que me dejen sus reviews, los sigan y/o pongan como favoritos, como gusten. ¿Que mas?... ¡Ah si! me complace anunciarles que este fic se tomara su merecido descanso, espero que me entiendan, pero con los estudios y todo eso, hace que tu imaginación se vaya, así que ****nos estamos leyendo de aquí hasta Diciembre, y no se preocupen que el de los "Sueños inesperados" sera actualizado un poco mas seguido, no prometo nada.**

**Un beso a todos, los quiere…**

**;)Luisa;)**


	17. El rescate y una loca idea de Luisa

**Hola ¿como han estado?**

**Ya se lo que muchos diran: **¿Que no se supone que ibas a actualizar en Diciembre?

**Si, pero... resulta que esta semanita hay receso, y aproveche para escribir el chapter. **

**¡AH! Estoy tan emocionada ya que estuve pensando en unas cuantas ideas, que los involucra a todos **(Las Tortugas y sus aliados)** pero bueno, lo importante es la intencion ¿no?**

**Ahora, vayamos A LA SECCION DE RESPUESTAS:**

**nina14j**—Bien, sigamos con las contestaciones de los mutantes…

Leo:Wow Nina n-no se qu-que decir ***rojo como manzana verde***

Paula: ¡Hey hey hey! ¿Acaso no olvidas que SOY TU NOVIA?

Yo:¿Y tu a que hora saliste, eh?

Paula:Desde que esa tal Nina empezo con sus coqueteos y...

Yo: Ahm... ella no le esta coqueteando a Leo, solo le esta diciendo unos cumplidos.

Paula:De acuerdo —rueda los ojos—, pero si intenta hacerle algo a mi Leo ¡NO TENDRE PIEDAD!

Donnie:Muy bien haré lo que pidas. Además, ¿que tan difícil es buscar una canción para tu pareja?

**10 minutos (de tortura) después…**

Donnie:¡Aaaahhh! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!

Yo:¿Quieres que te ayude? Porque —muestra un libro — aqui tengo unas cuantas canciones, tal vez alguna te sirva.

Donnie:¡¿Harias eso por mi?!

Yo:Por supuesto, si ya le dedicaste a "Abrilcilla pilla" tu profundo love en una carta, creo que ya es el momento de que le dediques una cancion ¿no crees? ¡Y eso va pa' todos!

Mikey:Si ¿y que hay de MI?

Sofi: —aparece— No me digas que quieres cantarle a Pao.

Mikey: —se sonroja— Que no es obvio.

Yo:Si ves Nina, dejamos al pobre Miguelito de lado XD Ah, no te angusties que muy pronto sera tu turno.

Donnie:¿Como que su turno?

Yo:Despues te explico.

Rafa: CLARO QUE QUIERO! Ah pero eso si, llego a escuchar una cancion "fuera de onda" *cruje sus puños*

Yo: Por favor, si es obvio que Nina sabe de mas cosas romanticas que tu.

Rafa: ¿Y por que tu no me aconsejas?

Yo: Siempre es bueno que te echen una mano amiga *sonriente*

Rafa: Bueno, eso si.

Mikey: Bien Nina ya hable con Murakami-san y nos dio permiso de usar su cocina y sus ingredientes.

Yo: Si siguen asi, mejor inauguren su propio restaurante.

Mikey: ¿Y como podria llamarse?

Yo: Pues... Ay no se. Mira, eres el maestro para bautizar, asi que tu deberias nombrarlo, depues de todo es tu proyecto.

Mikey: ...

Gracias, un beso.

**sofia hamato**—Aun no se que vaya a pasar porque la serie no se ha acabado pero si decidieron poner a Mikey con Renet en lugar de Irma quiza se deba a que la chica de gafas ya estaba destinada en ser el disfraz adolescente de Kraang Superior y que eso de poner "Irmangel" era de broma, a no ser que la verdadera haya sido secuestrada y este vigilada por los seres de la Dimension X. Con lo de "DarkLeo" no se ni que decirte, admito que seria genial pero acordemonos que las "DarkTurtles" fueron creadas por Sh'Okanabo en la version Fast Forward, donde las Tortugas verdaderas viajan al 2105, asi que POSIBLEMENTE ellos viajen al futuro (gracias a Renet) y que en esa epoca aparezcan sus versiones oscuras.

Espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas, un beso.

**Ok, espero que les guste este chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia:<strong> La verdad no soy tan buena con eso de los rescates. Tal vez es porque nunca me han secuestrado (jeje :p) Simplemente me baso en lo que veo por la Tele. _

* * *

><p>Los chicos seguian en la sala planeando el rescate de los padres de Paula, mientras Splinter fue a su cuarto a dormir un poco.<p>

— Bien, esto sera lo que haremos —dice Leo —: Casey, Rafa y Mikey, ustedes asegurense que ningun Kraang este cerca cuando entremos; Abril, tu te quedaras en el Tortumovil y nos avisas si ves algo sospechoso.

— Pero...

— ¡Sin peros Abril! —la interrumpe Leonardo a lo que ella cruza los brazos molesta; queria ser util en ese rescate, pero sabia que Leo tenia razon: si los Kraang la llegan a ver, podrian capturarla junto con los padres de Paula —; mientras, Donnie y yo iremos por los padres de Paula. ¿Alguna duda? —en eso su amada alza la mano — ¿Si?

— ¿Y que hay de mi? —pregunta Paula.

— Tu acompañaras a Abril y...

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡Ah no! No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzada —al parecer se estaba enojando.

— ¡Eso mismo estaba pensando! —Abril pone sus brazos en su cintura.

— Igual no puedes venir. Podria ser muy peligroso.

— ¡Peligrosas mis bolainas Leonardo Yoshi Hamato! Mis padres estan SECUESTRADOS y es MI deber como hija mediana rescatarlos —le muestra el puño a su ¿Mutante?

Leonardo sabia que su novia no iba a dejar de insistir, asi que respira hondo.

— Bien... Puedes acompañarnos.

— ¡Gracias!/¡¿Que?! —dijeron las chicas: Paula y Abril, respectivamente. La castaña abraza a su Leo y Abril cruza los brazos enojada.

— No te preocupes por eso —se le acerca Donnie — desde el Tortumovil, seras de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Eso crees? —pregunta y el asiente —. Bueno, me quedare ¡Pero eso si! A la proxima quiero entrar en acción.

— Es un trato —le dice su amiga.

— Bien, ¿ya todos conocen el plan? —todos asienten — ¿Mikey?

— Pues, creo que no estaria mal una repasada —sonrie nervioso y todos se dan en la frente.

— Mira —dice Paula —: Tu solo tienes que pelear contra los Kraang, y Rafa y Casey te acompañaran, es todo.

— Ah, claro. Ya entendi.

— Muy bien, andando —ordena Leo y todos salen a poner en marcha el plan. _— Descuiden, pronto estaran a salvo y veran que si soy digno de su hija._

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

. . .

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p>Los chicos iban en el Tortumovil, donde el conductor (Leonardo) ya tenia claro el destino:Un edificio abandonado. Luego de unas cuadras, estaciona el vehiculo en un callejon y todos bajan a excepcion de Abril y Donnie (quien se quedaria un rato a enseñarle como operar los controles).<p>

— Bien princesa, ya habia instalado unas camaras el dia en que rescatamos a tu papá y con esto — muestra un control pequeño — podras adelantar, poner pausa... como si fuera una tele normal —y se lo entrega.

— Gracias Donnie, te deseo suerte —lo besa.

— Igualmente.

Donnie baja de su bebe y se encuentra con los demas.

— No tengo que decirles que cualquier duda...

— ...Nos comuniquemos por los T-Phones —dicen sus hermanos terminando la frase del lider.

— ¿Y esos que son? —pregunta la castaña.

— Son estos — y Donnie muestra un telefono con forma de caparazon —, y si gustas, te puedo hacer uno.

— Wow, entonces lo esperare ansiosa.

— Bueno ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo. Cuando los padres de Paula esten a salvo, mandare un mensaje y nos encontraremos de nuevo aqui, ¿okey? —sus hermanos, novia y amigo (Casey) hacen saludo militar.

— ¡Manos a la obra! —dice Leo y todos toman sus caminos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto...<strong>

Luisa se adentra en la vieja cancha de hockey, a ver si alli estaba el "cavernicola" de Casey Jones y en lugar de eso ve a lo lejos a un muchacho de unos 14 años, cabello negro y tez blanca con unas cuantas pecas en su cara. La chica se asoma.

— Hola Nick.

— ¡Luisa! Pero que sorpresa, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Pasa, sucede y acontece que tanto Nick como Luisa se conocen desde hace poco ya que él es novio de Jessy, la mejor amiga de Sofia. Ademas de que ambos asisten a Roosevelt, pero en grados distintos.

— Bueno pensé que podrías ayudarme pero… si te digo de qué se trata, vas a decir que no.

— Creeme que te voy a ayudar.

La chica lo vio con firmeza a los ojos y supo de inmediato que podía confiar plenamente en él, sin embargo, se trataba de Nicolas, el chico a quien Casey lastimó "accidentalmente" (**¿Recuerdan la historia de Casey en "Blanco:Abril O'Neil"?**) y si lo mencionaba, lo más probable sería que éste rechace su oferta; la castaña respiro profundamente para luego hablar.

— Me gustaría… hablar con… con Casey.

Esas palabras fueron un balde de agua helada para aquel joven, quien agacha la mirada con rencor; por otro lado Luisa empieza a arrepentirse por haberle hablado de su ex-mejor amigo.

— Nick, enserio perdón. No quise… creeme que nunca…

— No, no es tu culpa pero —alza un poco la cabeza —, ¿por qué lo mencionaste?

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para bajar la mirada y deprimirse.

— Pues, necesito aclarar unas cosas con el, veras —y asi, empieza con el relato de todo lo que paso; incluso le conto que Casey tuvo una pelea con Rafael, eso si, omitiendo la parte de que era un mutante.

Cuando termino de contarle todo, la chica nota que Nick tenia una mirada de odio profundo. Eso significa que jamas perdonara a Jones.

— ¡¿Y por que crees que deberia ayudarte con eso Gómez?! ¡Bien sabes que jamas lo voy a perdonar... y despues de lo que me contaste, creo que deberias hacer lo mismo que yo!

— ¿Lo mismo que tu?

— Si. No le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Eso sin duda dejo a Luisa más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Primero Paola le aconseja que debe perdonarlo, luego Nick (cegado por el rencor) le dice que mejor no le vuelva a hablar. Eso si que era un gran problema ya que, Casey en si era como el hermano que nunca va a tener.

— Sabes que... —decia la chica mientras se dirigia a la salida —. Lo pensare.

Y antes de salir, le marca al celular del vigilante, sin que Nick se diera cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Rafa, Mikey y Casey.<strong>

Los tres se subieron al techo del TCRI y como era de un material cristalizado, podian ver cualquier movimiento del Kraang.

— ¿Ven algo raro? —pregunta Rafa.

— No, solo estan ahi paradotes sin hacer nada —contesta Mikey.

— Vaya esto es aburrido y... —en eso suena su pantalon y saca su celular — ¿Alo?

_— Eh... Hola Casey._

— ¡Hola! ¿Todo bien?

_— Si si, lo que pasa es que fui a buscarte a la vieja cancha y pues no estabas. El caso es que necesito verte._

— Claro que si pero me va a ser dificil; estoy con unos amigos y... —se escucha a Rafa regañando a Mikey por distraerse.

_— ¿Ese no es Rafael?_

— Si, y dejame decirte que ahora somos un gran equipo.

_— Vaya, eso me da gusto. Entonces..._

— Claro que puedes venir.

— Casey —se le acerca Rafael — ¿Con quien estas hablando? —frunce el seño.

— ¡Ah! Pues este... —en eso el mas rudo le quita el celular — ¡OYE!

Rafael se coloca el celular de Casey en su oido.

_— ¡OYE RAFAEL O LE DEVUELVES EL TELEFONO A CASEY O YA NO TE DIRIGIRE LA PALABRA! _—al parecer Luisa estaba escuchando todo.

— Uy lo siento yo... un momento ¿Luisa? ¿Eres tu?

_— "No... Soy la esposa del presidente" _—trata de imitar la voz de Michelle_ — ¡Por supuesto que soy yo idiota! _—su voz vuelve a ser normal.

— Bueno y ¿qu-que... que necesitas?

_— Solo quiero hablar con Casey en persona, y me dijo que podia ir asi que..._

— ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la tienda de tatuajes? —propone Rafa.

_— Ok, te vere alla. Adios _—corta la llamada.

— Adios...

— Bueno Rafa, sera mejor que vayas a buscarla —dice Casey.

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Yo por que?

— Vamos viejo, ¿no quieres pasar mas tiempo con ella? —lo dice para molestar a su mejor amigo.

Rafael se sonroja demasiado, cosa que Mikey nota facilmente.

— ¿Por que te sonrojas hermano? Alto ¡¿No me digas que la que llamo es tu novia?!

— ¡Ella no es mi novia Mikey! —dice Rafa alterado y mas rojo que su bandana —. ¿Saben que? Ire por ella —se va saltando por los tejados.

— Oye Casey, ¿enserio esa chica misteriosa es novia de mi hermano?

— Pues si no es su novia, Rafa jamas se hubiera sonrojado.

— Cierto —dice Mikey.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, el joven de rojo estaba en el tejado de la tienda de tatuajes esperando a que Luisa apareciera; una jovencita se hace presente en la puerta principal con una playera rosa debajo de una sudadera aquamarina, pantalones negros holgados y tenis del mismo color que la sudadera con los cordones blancos y el cabello recogido en media cola alta con ondulaciones. Este al ver de quien se trata, da unos saltos y aterriza detras de ella, para luego rodearla de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.<p>

— Hola muñeca —le susurra al oido.

— ¡AAAHHH! —grita y le da un buen codazo en el estomago, sin saber que era el.

— Argh, ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!

— ¿Rafa? —se voltea para verlo mejor —. ¡Ay perdoname, perdoname! Es que me diste tremendo susto; de veras no quise golpearte —Luisa estaba arrepentida.

— N-No te... preocupes, estas perdonada —dice recuperando el aire.

— ¿Ah si?

— Claro, por cierto... ¿Para que quieres ver a Casey?

— Veras, Paola una amiga nuestra, me aconsejo que debia perdonarlo por lo que me hizo el dia en que se conocieron ¿recuerdas? —pregunta y el rudo asiente —. Hace rato fui a la vieja pista de hockey para ver si estaba ahi y me encontre con Nick, el ex-amigo de Casey y pues, me dijo que jamas volviera a hablarle. —respira hondo —. ¡Rafa! Dime que hacer porque quiero perdonarlo pero no se como.

— Ya tranquila, mira vamos a ir con Casey y mientras Mikey y yo seguimos con la mision, tu te quedas hablando con el ¿Te parece?

— Esta bien —dice con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigen al TCRI.

Pasadas unas cuadras, lograron llegar a la parte trasera del edificio en donde, Rafa alza a Luisa como princesa y juntos van hacia el techo de este. Una vez arriba, el la baja con cuidado.

— Hola Casey.

— Ah, hola castaña —en eso se acerca a Rafa— Veo que disfrutaste cargarla —le da unas palmadas en su caparazón. Tal parece que Casey vio como su amigo y rival cargaba a Luisa.

— Si claro —responde tratando de no ruborizarse —, bien creo que ustedes —resfiriendose a Casey y Luisa — tienen mucho de que hablar, asi que me disculpan... —saca unos binoculares de su obi y se aleja.

— Bueno, aqui me tienes —dice Casey — ¿Que querias decirme?

— Pues... —en eso la chica fue interrumpida por un ruido provocado por...

— ¡MIKEY GUARDA SILENCIO! —le grita Rafa quien estaba alejado de todos, viendo por unos binoculares.

— Perdon —agacha un poco la mirada.

Luisa al escuchar el nombre "Mikey" voltea a ver y para su sorpresa, habia una tortuga de bandana anaranjada, no sabia la razon pero al apreciar su fisico, le recordaba mucho a alguien (**A ver si le atinan**). La chica entonces decide acercarse.

— Tu debes ser Mikey ¿cierto?

— Si soy yo —responde con su clasica sonrisa — y tu debes ser la novia del gruñon de mi hermano ¿no?

—(se sonroja) — La verdad solo somos... amigos_._

_— Que lastima. _Ya veo, bueno ya sabes mi nom... bueno mi apodo, asi que me gustaria saber el tuyo.

— Si claro, mi nombre es Luisa y no tengo apodo.

Por alguna extraña razon, Mikey se le queda viendo a la castaña, como si quisiese buscar mas alla de sus ojos; Luisa no sabia lo que el pecoso estaba tramando pero ha de ser algo bueno.

— _Ese nombre... me suena _—dice y unas voces vienen a su mente.

**_Leo: ¿Luisa?_**

_**— Si asi se llama...**_ —dice Abril.

...

_**— Creo que esa chica Luisa me ha caido bien.**_

**_— Lo dices porque es una amante de las pizzas como tu _**—dice Rafa.

**_— Además, no la conocemos del todo _**—dice Leo.

**_— ... A pesar de no conocerla, siento que es especial._**

— ¡Mikey! ¡MIKEY! —Luisa lo sacude para despertarlo —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡¿Ah?! —reacciona —. Si si, solo me distraje.

— Ok? —responde confundida —. Sera mejor que me vaya con Casey.

— Si bueno, adios.

— Adios Mikey.

El mas pequeño no dejaba de pensar en ese nombre ¿Acaso la chica de la que les hablo Abril sea ella misma? Ahi es cuando recuerda aquella vez en que el y Paola se vieron (por segunda vez) en Antonio's.

_**— Espera, ¿conoces a Luisa y Sofi?**_

_**— Solo a Luisa, eh... mi amiga Abril nos hablo de ella, pero... conocerla personalmente, no aun no.**_

Esos pequeños recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por...

— ¡Enano despierta! —dice Rafa dandole en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Ah que?! ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Como que "que pasa"? Te quedaste en blanco.

— Ah si, solo estaba...recordando algunas cosas.

El de rojo no le tomo mucha importancia la confesion de su hermano -tal vez creyo que estaba recordando una rebanada de pizza- y en vez de eso, lo agarra del brazo y se dirigen a una ventana del techo donde iban a entrar. Lo hicieron dejando solos a Casey y Luisa.

— Y bien...

— ¿Bien que?

— Tu tenias que decirme algo ¿no? Asi que... ¡Sueltalo!

— Mira Casey —y empieza a contar lo que tenia planeado.

...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Rafa y Mikey lograron burlar a unos cuantos Kraang al destruir los cuerpos androicos con sus respectivas armas, la primera fase del plan ya estaba completada, bueno... casi, de no ser porque una pelirroja que conocemos a la "perfeccion" empieza a comunicarse con los demas (excepto Casey quien estaba en su charla con Luisa y... porque aun no tenia un T-Phone).<p>

_— Chicos estoy viendo como unos Kraang llevan a rastras a Max._

_— ¡Mi fratello! [hermanito!]  
><em>

_— Bien Abril, danos las coordenadas_ —dice Leo.

_— Ok estan en..._ —dice mientras teclea _—. Tercer piso, hacia el sudeste y... segun el radar, se dirigen hacia el fondo.  
><em>

_— Gracias Abril, cualquier cosa mantenos informados_ —dice Leo.

_— ¡Dalo por hecho!_ —dice y cuelgan todos la llamada.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuatro hermanos y la novia de Leo suben al tercer nivel del edificio, donde se encuentran.

— Rafa, ¿donde se metio Casey? —pregunta Leo.

— No te preocupes, tenia que... arreglar unos asuntos con alguien; no debe tardar.

— Bien, tu —refiriendose a Rafa — y Mikey se encargan de los demas Kraang, mientras que Donnie abre la puerta y Paula —la mira — nosotros entramos y sacamos a tus padres de alli con Max, ¿alguna duda? —los demas niegan —. ¡En marcha!

* * *

><p>Vayamos al Tortumovil donde una queridisima Abril O'Neil ya se estaba aburriendo de mas primero porque se hallaba "sola" y no tenia a nadie con quien hablar y segundo, porque ¡Queria entrar en accion! Sin embargo, no podia dejar su posicion.<p>

En eso ve a alguien acercandose y no, no era nadie malo mas bien, se trataba de alguien muy conocido. La pelirroja abre las puertas del Tortumovil para llamar a ese "alguien" quien era nada menos que...

— ¡Paola!

La mencionada (quien se hallaba patinando en su skate) se detiene al escuchar la voz de...

— ¿Abril? —dice Paola acercandose — ¿Que estas haciendo? —se sube al vehiculo.

— No nada, solo estoy aqui ¡Aburriendome!

— ¡Nah, enserio! ¿Que haces? —pregunta la morena cruzandose de brazos.

— Bueno, mis amigos estan en una mision de rescate y...

— Tu querias ir con ellos ¿no es asi?

— ¡¿Y como lo...?!

— Pues tu cara me dice que te mueres por entrar en accion.

— Si bueno es que, ahora que me he reconciliado con ellos, no se siento que... que me excluyen en todo lo que hacen ¡Ademas quiero reforzar mi entrenamiento!

— ¿Tu entrenamiento como kunoichi? —pregunta y Abril se le queda viendo —. Si preguntas es porque hay un abanico de metal sobre el asiento y se llama "Tessen"

— ¿Que, amante de los ninjas?

— Digamos que como tu, soy una "Kunoshi"

— Se pronuncia "Ku-noi-chi"

—(rie) — Ya se, es que asi lo dice Isa.

— ¿Hablas de la hermana de Casey? —pregunta Abril y Paola asiente.

Y asi, las dos se quedaron hablando para que Abril no se sintiera tan aburrida.

* * *

><p>Sigamos hacia el fondo donde unos cuantos Kraang tenian sujeto a Max de los brazos y piernas, aparte de que lo tenian amordazado. El pobre joven trataba por todos los medios de salir de ese agarre y poder escapar. Fue algo... inutil. En eso los Kraang empujan a Max hacia una habitacion y lo dejan alli, mientras las puertas son cerradas.<br>El chico logra liberarse, despues de varios intentos.

— ¡Oigan dejenme salir! ¡TENGO MIS DERECHOS! —e intentaba derribar la puerta. No hubo resultados.

_— Richard È che campione?_ [¿Eres tu campeon?] —pregunta una voz masculina, muy conocida para el joven.

— Padre?

Al momento en dar la vuelta, se queda estupefacto ante una clara escena: Sus padres acostados en unas camillas, con unas cuantas agujas sobre ellos. Y como no podian hablar ya que sus bocas estaban con cinta adhesiva, a su padre se le ocurrio usar su poder de comunicacion.

— Tranquilos, los sacare de aqui.

_— Mio figlio deve soffrire molto._ [Mi niña debe estar sufriendo mucho] —decia la madre con lagrimas.

— No te preocupes por eso madre. Estoy seguro de que ella esta bien.

Aun no sabia la razon pero algo le decia al joven que Paula se hallaba a salvo; algo asi como "instinto de hermanos". Max una vez libera a sus padres, se dirigen a la puerta.

— ¡No puede ser! —se queja el chico al ver que no se abria.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos? —pregunta la señora angustiada.

— No lo se ma, yo... —no termina ya que escucha unas voces del otro lado _—. ¿Quien estara del otro lado?_ —piensa y se queda en silencio al igual que sus padres para poder prescenciar la conversacion.

(Del otro lado de la puerta)

— Kraang, es hora de aniquilar a las tortugas conocidas como Rafael y Miguel Angel.

— ¡No lo creo! —dice Rafa lanzandose hacia un Kraang con sus sais.

— ¡BOOYAKASHA! —Mikey gira sus nunchakus y salta ¡A la accion!

Y mientras luchaban, Donnie intenta abrir la cerradura.

— ¡Date prisa Donnie! —Paula ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

— No puede ser —susurra el chico — ¡Paulita! ¡PAULITA!

— ¿Max?... ¡MAXI, ¿COMO RAYOS TE CAPTURARON?!

— ¡ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA PERO DESCUIDA, YA LIBERE A NUESTROS PADRES!

Resulta que como las maquinas hechas unica y exclusivamente por Kraang estan en funcionamiento, hacian varios ruidos, asi que nadie escuchaba lo que el otro decia; su unica opcion fue: A los gritos.

El genio logra desactivar las alarmas que alertan al Kraang y eso hace que las puertas se abran de manera automatica; aqui el vapor se hace presente, y tres sombras se notan en medio de esa neblina. Aquella desaparece y Paula se emociona al ver dos adultos en compañia de un apuesto muchacho de cabellera castaña rojiza y ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su novio.

— ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Maxi! —corre hacia ellos.

— ¡LINDA! —grita la familia emocionada, recibiendola con los brazos abiertos.

Entre los cuatro se dan un ENORME abrazo familiar, mientras Leo y Donnie sonreian antes esa tierna escena; el lider ve como su chica recibe ese afecto y el genio empieza a imaginarse una escena: Abril, su hermana Tasha -a quien todavia no conoce en persona- y su padre Kirby, vuelto a la normalidad, abrazados.

— Ejm —Leo llama la atencion de los Alberguetti — no quisiera interrumpir este "momento familiar" pero hay que irnos.

En cuanto los padres y hermano de Paula vieron a dos tortugas gigantes con bandanas azul y morado, respectivamente, mostraron una cara de ¿gratitud? Ya que bueno, no podian negar que ellos fueron los que detuvieron al Kraang para rescatarlos. En conclusion, ellos no sintieron (demasiado) temor.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? —pregunta Max.

— Ah si, ellos son: Leonardo y Donatello Hamato; los conoci en un restaurante de comida Asiatica.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Maximiliano y ellos son mis padres —en eso recibe una patada de su hermana — ¡Ah! ¿Que dije?

— Habla en plural Max.

— De acuerdo —rueda los ojos — ellos son NUESTROS padres. Listo ¿contenta?

— Ahora si.

Ahi es cuando Rafa y Mikey hacen su aparicion.

— Y ellos son Rafael y Miguel Angel —los presenta Paula y Mikey saluda (amistosamente) con la mano.

— Los Kraang ya estan aniquilados —les avisa el temperamental.

— Bien, andando —ordena Leo y todos salen.

Y mientras iban recorriendo los pasillos, todos notan como esos cerebros en cuerpos roboticos se hallaban "inconscientes" por los nunchackazos y saisazos que les propinaron sus respectivos dueños. (Rafa: **"Saisazo" ¿En serio? **Yo: **Si, es que... no se me ocurrio otra cosa.**)

Leonardo agarra su T-Phone e intenta llamar a Abril.

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban en una partida de ajedrez, hasta que...<p>

— ¿Si Leo?

_— Abril, ya estamos cerca de la salida, ¿ves algo sospechoso?_

— Mmm, a ver... —revisa todas las camaras y al ver que no haya nada, salvo los Kraang derrotados, suspira —. Todo esta despejado.

_— Gracias Abril._ —dice y cuelga.

— ¿Seguimos jugando?

— Bien es mi turno asi q... — Abril ve la imagen de unos Kraang acercandose hacia los chicos (sin que estos se dieran cuenta) en su mente — ¡AY NO! —con ambas manos se agarra la cabeza.

— ¡¿Que pasa Abril?!

La pelirroja no le responde ya que agarra su T-Phone e intenta llamar a Donnie pero, para su malisima suerte, ¡No contestaba!

— ¡No, no por favor! ¡No me hagas esto Donnie!

— ¡Alto! ¿Donnie no es una de las Tortugas mutantes? —pregunta Paola confundida, ya que el unico "Donnie" lo conocio en esa batalla contra "Slash".

— Niña, tienes mucho que explicarme —dice Abril y empieza a teclear unos botones — ¡Loteria!

— ¿Eh?

— Con razon no me responde y es porque —señala la pantalla — se encuentan en un "area restringida de informatica terricola"

— ¿Quieres decir que donde estan ellos no funcionan los celulares?

— ¡Exacto! Pero, ¿como les voy a advertir?

Paola solo se queda pensando y algo brillante aparece.

— Oye, ¿y si voy yo? Porque piensalo, tu no puedes salir de aqui aunque quisieras; ademas a mi nadie me prohibio entrar.

Abril sabia que Paola estaba en lo correcto, no debia dejar su puesto en la mision pero si ella no le advertia a los chicos entonces ¿quien lo haria?

— Muy bien —dice Abril — los chicos se encuentran aqui —señala la habitacion —, buena suerte.

— Gracias —la morena sale del Tortumovil.

* * *

><p><strong>Con las Tortugas.<strong>

—(colgando) — Abril dice que no hay nadie asi que...

El lider no termina ya que unos Kraang hace su aparicion.

— ¡Rafa! ¡¿Que no habias dicho que acabaron con todos los Kraang?!

— ¡Lo siento si! ¡No es mi culpa que existan tantos a los que ya pierdes la cuenta!

Uno de los Kraang empieza a disparar con su pistola, los cuales eran esquivados por los mutantes y los Italianos. Leo da un salto hacia atras pero el Kraang al parecer resulto ser mas rapido y logra derribarlo. El pobre lider trata de agarrar su katana pero era inutil, no tenia salida ¡Ese cerebro estaba apunto de dispararle! Sus hermanos estaban por ir en su ayuda pero mas de esos Kraangs aparecieron y los rodearon a todos. Hasta que...

— ¿Ah? —se preguntan todos.

En eso ve como los robots son partidos por la mitad de un katanazo y todos los presentes ven a un chica morena frente a el, con una de las katanas de Leo en la mano.

— Sabia que aqui los encontraria.

— ¡Paola! —dice Mikey y corre a abrazarla.

— Hola Mikey —corresponde al gesto — Tocaya, veo que hallaste a tu famila.

— ¿Como lo sabes? —pregunta la ojiazul.

— Resulta que estaba patinando y me encontre con Abril, hablamos y depues de que alguien la llamo, "presintio" algo e intento llamarlos pero en donde ustedes estaban no llegaba la señal y...

La chica no termina ya que uno de los cerebros de Kraang logra pararse y emieza a correr con sus tentaculos.

— ¡Mikey ahora! —ordena Leo.

— ¡BOOYAKASHA! —Mikey saca una bomba de humo y la avienta, desapareciendolos a todos.

Los hermanos Hamato, los Alberguetti y Paola hacen su aparicion dentro del Tortumovil, donde Abril los estaba esperando.

— Chicos, me alegra que esten bien —corre y abraza a Donnie.

— Ahora que estan a salvo, hora de irnos —dice Leo sentandose en el asiento del piloto y poniendo en marcha el vehiculo.

Y mientras recorrian las calles, se alcanza a ver como Casey va caminando por un andén. El Tortumovil se detiene y Rafa se baja de este.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Me perdi la diversion verdad?

— Si, y ¿de que estuviste hablando con Luisa?

— Pues, quedamos de vernos en el cine —responde Casey.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¿COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO? —le agarra del cuello de su camisa (**Modo celoso ¡Activado!**)

— ¡Ya relajate! —se aparta —. Dejame explicarte.

— ¡Bien explicate!... Y mas vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

_— Vaya, me saliste celoso._ Bien lo que paso fue lo siguiente...

**Flashback.**

El de rojo no le tomo mucha importancia la confesion de su hermano -tal vez creyo que estaba recordando una rebanada de pizza- y en vez de eso, lo agarra del brazo y se dirigen a una ventana del techo donde iban a entrar. Lo hicieron dejando solos a Casey y Luisa.

**— Y bien...**

**— ¿Bien que?**

**— Tu tenias que decirme algo ¿no? Asi que... ¡Sueltalo!**

**— Mira Casey, se que quieres que te perdone por lo que me hiciste hace dias y... se que no serias capaz de lastimarme asi que...  
><strong>

**— ¿Que?**

**—**(respira hondo) **— Te perdono.  
><strong>

**— ¿En serio? **—el vigilante no salia de su asombro. **  
><strong>

**— Claro, eres un gran amigo y, el hermano mayor que jamás voy a tener.  
><strong>

**— Pues me alegra que decidas perdonarme, es mas, quisiera recuperar el tiempo pero, no se como** —dice Casey mientras apoya sus brazos en la cerca.

Luisa solo se queda pensando por un momento hasta que… ¡Bing bing bing!: Una idea, un poco, eh… ¿Descabellada?

**— ¡Lo tengo! **—dice y el pelinegro asiente como queriendo poner atención **—. ¿Qué tal si salimos a…?**

**— ¡Oye, un segundo!** —interrumpe **—. No quiero salir contigo, escucha, me agradas y todo pero eres mi amiga y…**

**— ¡NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR IMBÉCIL!** —grita con TODAS sus fuerzas para luego, calmarse **—. Lo que quise decir es salir a una "no cita"** —dice a lo que hacía comillas con los dedos hippies.

**— ¿Una no cita? Quieres explicar eso.**

**— Sencillo, mira:Tu y yo no somos pareja, asi que... seria un poco extraño ir al cine o caminar en el parque ya que, pues, esas son...**

**— ...Cosas que haria una pareja real** —dice Jones al fin entendiendo todo **— entonces, ¿que deberiamos hacer?**

**— La verdad, no crei que llegaria tan lejos.**

**— Si, a mi tampoco se me ocurre nada.**

Y entre los dos compañeros se dispusieron en pensar en varias maneras de tener una no cita o si no, en una cita que NO fuera del todo perfecta.

**Fin del Flashback.**

— ... Y resulta que Luisa me propuso ir al cine.

— ¿Pero que no se supone que ver una pelicula es algo que harias en una cita?

— Es cierto pero no vamos a ver una pelicula romantica, es mas veremos una de accion ya sabes: balas, persecucion, peleas, eso.

— Igual que nuestra vida —dice Rafa — y ¿que mas piensan hacer?

— Pues yo propuse que si no va a ser una cita, deberiamos ir vestidos con ropas viejas —dice Casey —, porque cuando uno va a salir de verdad, por lo general la pareja se viste elegantemente.

Rafael solo se quedo pensando en lo que le contó Casey, admitia estar algo celoso de que "salga" con Luisa pero tambien se sentia aliviado al saber que solo se trataba de una "cita de amigos".

— ¿Van a hacer algo mas?

— Pues de momento no, algo se nos ocurrira.

— ¿Y cuando va a ser eso?

— Pues mañana por la noche —dice Casey —, solo espero que no te moleste porque solo seria por esta vez, ademas es una forma de que Luisa me haya perdonado y...

— No, no estoy molesto, es mas... tengo una idea que podria ayudarles para que no sea una noche romantica.

— ¡¿Enserio?! Entonces, soy todo oidos.

— Muy bien, esto es lo que tengo en mente...

Y asi, Rafa le comenta la idea que tiene para que la cita entre Casey y Luisa se arruine, literalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso seria todo.<strong>

**¡Al fin rescataron a los padres y hermano mayor de Paula! Mi pregunta seria ** ¿Los papás aceptaran a Leo como novio de su hija mediana? (acuerdense que la madre esta embarazada de Angel)

**Luisa esta cerca de conocer a los hermanos de Rafael, claro que, ya conocio a Mikey, a Leo solo lo vio de lejos y Donnie fue mencionado por Abril; solo faltaria que se vieran personalmente.**

**Y, apuesto a que no se esperaban eso de que Rafa ayude a que Casey y Luisa no salgan de verdad.  
><strong>

**A mi me partio el alma la muerte de Splinter. Asi que: **"Hamato Yoshi (1965-2015) Q.E.P.D."** Al menos esa inscripción no sera real hasta asegurarnos que si murió de verdad, ojala que no pero, la ultima palabra la tienen los productores y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Aun tengo las esperanzas de que sigue vivo y que solo este malherido. Nos toco esperar a ver que pasara en la cuarta temporada, cuyo primer episodio se titula "Beyond the Known Universe" **(del cual aun no sale su sinopsis) **y Mona Lisa debutara en "The Moons of Thalos 3"**

Esperen el Chapter 18: Recuperando el tiempo perdido. (**Si, apartir de ahora les dare los titulos de los proximos capitulos, para que se hagan una idea**)**  
><strong>

**No olviden **(lo de siempre)** comentar y si tienen ideas, son bienvenidas con el mayor de los gustos **(es enserio, necesito ideas, ¡Se me esta secando el cerebro!).** Un beso y nos leemos después.**

**;)Luisa;)**


	18. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

**Hola amigas (y amigos si es que hay) bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estuve ocupada, bueno lo que importa es que ya actualice.**

**Ahora, las tortugas responderán unas inquietudes para... ****nina14j**

Leo: Bueno tienes razón, hace falta otro vehículo pero... ni que estuviéramos apretados.  
>Paula: Supongo que lo dijo ya que ¡No hay asientos! ¡¿Es que acaso a Donnie no se le ocurrió poner sillas extra POR SI ACASO!?<br>Leo: Pregúntale a Donnie.

Donnie: La verdad ya no queda espacio para los asientos. Mmm... veré que puedo hacer y ¡Ya tengo la canción! Pero no te dire cual es (Luisa me dijo que será una sorpresa), lo único que puedo decirte es que esta en Ingles ¿Traducida o no? Eso si no lo se.

Mikey: Sabes que soy todo oídos Niny.  
>(Yo: <strong><em>¿Niny? Awww, que ternura<em>**)

Rafa: ¡Oye Nina! No me asustas.  
>Yo: (desde lejos) — ¡MAS VALE QUE TE DISFRACES DE CUCARACHA PARA QUE COOPERE!<br>Rafa: ¡Ay Mamacita! ***ocultandose* **

**Y para... s****ofia hamato**

Leo: No te preocupes por eso, a mi también me pasaba lo mismo, pero si gustas, podríamos cuadrar un horario ¿Qué te parece?

Rafa: ¿Y para que quieres aprender eso niña? Mejor me lanzo del decimo piso del TCRI.

Yo: Pero creí que ese edificio estaba destruido.

Rafa: Entonces, de otro edificio.

Donnie: Claro, cuando gustes y disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Qué es eso de "senpai"?

Yo: Luego te explico ¿Si?

Mikey: ¡¿Por que se olvidan de mi?! "Buaaaaa" En fin, para aprender skating lo mas importante es el equilibrio, la concentración (también aplica en la cocina) pero lo mas importante de ambas es: Hacerlo por que te gusta y no porque te sientas obligado a hacerla.

**¡Ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia: <strong>En este chapter, descubriremos una pista. ¿Cuál será?_

* * *

><p>— Bien, según Donnie tengo entendido que uno normalmente come en restaurantes así que... porque no comen en... un puesto de comida rápida.<p>

— Esa es una gran idea; Murakami-san descartado.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Si, la pelirroja me invito una vez a comer pizza gyoza con su hermana la rubia.

— Que bien. _Que raro, Abril nunca menciono que tenia una hermana._

_— _¿Que mas tienes? —pregunta Jones.

Y mientras Rafa se quedaba charlando con Casey sobre mas ideas que tenia en mente, el Tortumovil se fue alejando camino a casa de los Alberguetti, pero antes debian hacer primero una parada.

— Aqui es. —dice Paola y el Tortu-móvil se detiene —. Gracias por traerme.

— No fue nada —dice Leo.

La chica estaba a punto de bajarse cuando siente una mano DE TRES DEDOS sobre su hombro y ella se voltea: Se trataba de Mikey.

— ¿Cuando podre verte? —pregunta timidamente.

— Bueno, ya sabes donde vivo ¿no? Puedes visitarme las veces que gustes.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Booya...! —en eso, recibe un beso de Paola en la mejilla — ...kashaaa —se desmaya.

— Je, despidanlo por mi ¿quieren?

— Claro —dice Abril.

Paola se baja con sus cosas (skate y casco) y va directo a su casa.

Ahora el proximo destino era la casa de los Alberguetti, asi que a Leo le da por coger un atajo para llegar mas rapido.

* * *

><p>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)<p>

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

**(Instrumental)**

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind and you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)

Heroes in a half Shell

Turtle power!

* * *

><p>Una vez que Paola entro a su casa y subio directo hacia su habitacion, se dispuso en organizar un poco.<p>

— Menos mal que no hay tanto desorden.

La chica barrio, sacudio el polvo y cuando estaba organizando los cajones de su escritorio, ve algo nada extraño para ella: Un libro grande color crema con argollas.

— Con que aqui estabas ¿eh?

Paola deja lo que estaba haciendo y se sienta en la cama para echarle un vistazo a lo que habia adentro. Abre el libro y ¡Oh sorpresa! Estaba lleno de fotografias suyas durante su infancia y adolescencia (hasta el dia de hoy), algunas salia sola y en otras estaba acompañada de sus padres, compañeros de la primaria, de skateboard... pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fueron dos fotos: en una de estas salia ella de aproximadamente 8 años en compañia de una castaña (Luisa) y otros niños, todos portando uniformes de artes marciales y abajo estaba escrito...

"Se que soy hija única,  
>pero los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos."<p>

Eso le daba algo de tristeza ya que recuerda como su antiguo sensei la hacia sufrir solo por ser una chica de color y que por esa razon se salio como pudo de la "Orquidea de Dragon"; la otra foto era mas reciente (ahi tendria unos 13) y sale abrazada a un muchacho mayor que ella (15 años) de cabello negro y ojos marron, se veia como el joven tenia en brazos a una niñita de unos 8 años, pelinegra y ojiazul. Alli tambien habia una frase que decia...

"J y S"

La chica al ver esa foto no pudo evitar sonreir: ese chico y esa niña se trataban de sus UNICOS primos y se notaba, por sus trajes, que a los tres les fascinaba mucho el deporte.

_No han cambiado nada ¿verdad?._

La morena se va hacia la siguiente pagina donde no habia ni una sola fotografia ¿Que podria poner ahi? Una idea se le vino a la mente gracas a que recordo el pedazo de una cancion.

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

I hope life treats you kind  
>and I hope you have all you've dreamed of<br>and I wish to you, joy and happiness  
>but above all this, I whish you love.<p>

Asi que va por un marcador color naranja y escribe en la parte de abajo:

"Siempre te voy a querer,  
>con todo mi corazón."<p>

La chica cierra el álbum y se recuesta en su cama, sin dejar de pensar en lo que escribió.

_Mikey, si supieras lo que en verdad siento por ti._

Y así, Paola cierra completamente sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Rafa le dio a Casey unos consejos para la "anticita" con Luisa, el chico se dirige al apartamento donde habitaba esta. Una vez afuera, toca el timbre.<p>

— ¿Quien es? —pregunta una voz femenina y juvenil.

— ¿Eh... Esta Luisa?

— Si.

— Podrías llamarla —le sugiere Jones, desde el pasillo.

— Claro. ¡LUISA HAY UN CHICO AFUERA BUSCANDOTE!

— ¡QUE QUEEEEEE! —grita una voz masculina.

— ¡Papá! —se queja Luisa mientras se asomaba —. Descuida papi —abre la puerta —, solo es Casey.

El padre de Luisa suspira de alivio y es que, al ser muy "sobreprotector" con sus dos hijas, no deja que ningún muchacho se les acerque, excepto Casey primero porque tanto los Gómez como los Jones (y los Sánchez) viven en el mismo edificio aunque, también existe otra razón la cual, se sabrá mas adelante.

— Buen día señor —Casey extiende su brazo en señal de saludo.

— Buen dia joven Arnold —corresponde al saludo.

Casey pudo notar como Luisa estaba que se moría de la risa al inflar sus cachetes, la chica no aguanto y lanzo sus carcajadas.

"JAJAJAJAAA"

— ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso, "María"?

Hay es cuando Luisa deja de reír. Casi nadie la llamaba por su primer nombre a excepción de algunos adultos, al igual que con Casey (y Paula si estuviera allí presente)

— ¡Perdón perdón! Es que, admite que "Arnold" es muy de anciano —Luisa trataba de no reírse de ese nombre.

— Pues déjame decirte que es el nombre de mi padre.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunta y Casey asiente —. Lo siento, de verdad no quise...

—(interrumpe) — Descuida de todas formas nadie lo sabe a excepción de mi familia y los maestros; por eso prefiero que me llamen "Casey".

— Si, al igual que a mi no me gusta que me digas "María" y...

La chica que atendio a Casey se dirigía a la salida.

— ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

— Si, recibí un mensaje de mi mamá en donde me necesitaba con urgencia así que, adiós.

— Ok, adiós Jessie.

La chica, de nombre Jessie salió, se trataba de una chica rubia ojiazul, un poco mas baja que Abril, pero mas alta que Irma. Por alguna razon Casey no dejaba de mirarla ya que por alguna razon, se le hacia muy familiar, solo que no podia recordar.

— ¿Quien era esa belleza?

— Jessica, una amiga nuestra aunque pasa mas tiempo con Sofi.

— Ya veo.

— Y espero que no intentes coquetearle.

— ¿Por qué? No me digas que estas celosa.

— Nooo, lo digo porque ya tiene novio. _Aunque Sofí SI estaría súper celosa de ti Jones._

_— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo._  
><em>

— Bien y supongo que viniste a la "no cita"._  
><em>

— Exacto, asi que andando —Casey coge a Luisa del brazo y se la lleva.

— ¡Adios mama! ¡Adios papa!

— Adios Luisa. —dice la madre.

— ¡No lleguen tarde!

— Decuide señor —dice Casey y ambos salen del apartamento.

Una vez afuera, Casey alista su bicicleta y hace que Luisa se siente en la parte de atras. El pelinegro arranca el medio de transporte y van recorriedo la ciudad. Sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados (y no tengo que decir por quien)

— Bien y ¿a donde vamos a ir primero?

— Estaba pensando en ir a un puesto de comida rapida.

— Bien; sabes algo, también estaba pensando en no se... ir a la cancha de hockey, para que me enseñes unas cuantas jugadas.

— ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes y ¿que hizo que quiera enseñarte?

— No se es solo que bueno... quisiera que un jugador casi experto fuese mi entrenador ademas —golpea a Casey en el hombro — ¡NUNCA ES TARDE PARA APRENDER!

— ¡Auchhh! —se queja —. Si puede que tengas razon y... ¡Oh mira! Ya llegamos.

Luisa asoma un poco la cabeza sobre la de Casey y alcanza a ver un camion gris donde se veia claramente un mostrador con hamburguesas, hot-dogs, porciones de pizza, en fin, comida rapida. Y un monton de gente haciendo la fila para los pedidos.

— Wow. Que... impresionante.

— VERDAD QUE SI —dice Casey y ambos se bajan de la bicicleta — Ven, vamos a ordenar.

Luisa estaba siguiendo a Casey cuando siente que alguien la observa, se voltea y ve como a lo lejos, unos arbustos se movian.

— ¡Luisa! ¿No vas a venir?

— No este... si quieres adelantate, yo ire a buscar algo.

Casey se encoge de hombros y se va al camion, mientras Luisa va acerandose poco a poco hasta ver ¡Un caparazon! La chica se lanza hasta quedar encima de...

— Eh... Ho-Hola Luisa jeje.

— Ay Rafael, si no es porque hubiera tanta gente... ¡Ya te habria ahorcado!

— ¡¿Que cosa?! —pregunta aterrado.

— Nada, mejor olvidalo. ¿Y tu que haces aqui?

— Ah yo solo, ya sabes, pasaba por aqui.

Eso no convenicio a Luisa del todo, pero debia fingir que lo que decia Rafa era verdad.

— Ok, me imagino que estas en tus "asuntos justicieros" y usas el arbusto —lo señala— como medio de vigilancia ¿no es asi?.

— ¡Exacto! Como, como medio de vigilancia jejeje.

— ¿Se podria saber que vigilas?

— Bueno, yo... —Rafa no termina ya que Luisa le interrumpe.

— Rafa, no tienes porque espiarme, si Casey te dijo que era una "anti-cita" es porque lo es.

— Si es que, no quiero que...

Rafa no termina ya que escucha como alguien la estaba llamando desde un poco lejos. Era Casey.

— ¡LUISA VEN, ESTO ESTA DE LOCOS! —refiriéndose a la comida.

— Ah... yo... ya debo irme.

— Si bueno, adiós.

La chica sonrie y se aleja hacia donde estaba Jones. Una vez Luisa se acerca a Casey, este tenia dos pedazos de pizza y una sonrisa picarona.

— ¿Que? —pregunta ella, agarrando su porción.

— No, nada.

* * *

><p>Durante el recorrido, todos ya se estaban empezando a conocer un poco mejor.<p>

— ¿Así que ustedes practican las artes marciales? —pregunta Max.

— Has acertado —le responde Donnie — nosotros entrenamos ninjutsu, creo que ya lo conocen.

— Así es joven, ser ninja corre por mis genes y por eso les estuve enseñando a mis hijos a defenderse de los peligros —dice el señor.

— Vaya, y ¿algo más sobre sus vidas? —pregunta Leo mientras no apartaba la vista del camino.

— Pues —hablo la madre — mio marito [mi esposo] y yo manejamos una empresa.

Mikey — Eso se oye interesante.

Donnie — ¿Que clase de empresa?

— Una de…

La señora no finalizó su respuesta ya que el camión se detuvo.

— Bien aquí es, "hogar dulce hogar" —dice Leo estacionando el vehiculo.

— Gracias por traernos joven Leonardo —dice la madre de Paula.

— Fue un placer y por favor, llamenme Leonardo —dice incomodo —; odio las formalidades.

— Aun asi gracias —habla el papá y junto a su esposa bajan del vehiculo.

— Y no lo olviden, cualquier cosa avisan —dice Max entregandole a Leo una tarjeta donde estaba escrito "Cadete Alberguetti" seguido de su numero celular.

— Gracias Max —dice Leo y su futuro cuñado baja del Tortumovil.

Cuando Paula iba a despedirse de Leo lo vio con una cara de tristeza, asi que se acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro para que asi, entendiera que no estaba solo.

— ¿Hay algo que te inquieta bello?

— No nena, no me pasa nada —dice y su novia lo mira desafiante — ok, me siento un poco preocupado.

— ¿Y eso? —pregunta Donnie.

— Es que, ahora que Paula es mi novia y rescatamos a sus padres me da algo de miedo el saber que... bueno...

— Ah, creo que entiendo —dice la chica — ¿Tienes miedo de que cuando les diga que ando contigo te rechacen? ¿Es eso?

El pobre lider no dijo nada, solo agacho un poco la cabeza y largo un fuerte suspiro: La respuesta, obviamente era un "Si". Su novia le pone una mano en su hombro, con tal de tranquilizarlo.

— Mira yo conozco bien a mis padres y estoy segura de que no te rechazaran, si tienes buen corazón. Creme te lo digo por experiencia.

— ¿A si? ¿Y como cuantos novios has tenido? —pregunta Donnie.

— Leo seria el segundo, con el primero... las cosas no resultaron.

— ¿El te corto? —pregunta Mikey y recibe un zape de Donnie — ¡Auch! ¿Qué dije?

— Eso no se pregunta genio.

— ¡EL GENIO ERES TU!

— Bueno ya basta —interrumpe Abril — y ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

— Pues, respondiéndole a Mikey, digamos que ambos tomamos la decisión de terminar ya que... el se mudaba y podíamos vernos por video chat pero, ya no era lo mismo. De todas formas ambos tomamos la ruptura con calma y ahora somos amigos.

Ninguno sabia que decir pero, por lo menos Leo se alivio ya que el exnovio de su chica no la abandono sin que, ambos tomaron la decision de terminar. Aunque Abril si sabia la verdadera razón de su rompimiento.

_Ay Paula, enserio lamento lo que paso pero mira, encontraste de nuevo el amor. _

— Bueno, sera mejor que entre. Adios chicos.

Paula se despide de los demas y a Leo le da un pequeño beso en los labios y baja del vehiculo para entrar a su casa, la chica se voltea para despedirse de sus amigos agitando la mano.

Una vez adentro...

— ¡Aaaayyyy!

— ¡Linda! —dice Max acercándose preocupado — Linda estas bien.

Paula por un segundo se sentia mareada y cae al suelo, menos mal que su hermano estaba alli para atraparla. Max nota como los ojos de su hermanita se tornan blancos (**como Abril en La Quimera**) y hasta empezaba a temblar "salvajemente"... algo en verdad preocupante...

_**Vision:**_

_Se veia exactamente una habitacion enorme con dos camillas, cada una de estas tenia a dos chicas atadas, una era pelirroja de ojos azules como el mar, y la otra era de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes (similares a los de Rafael, pero mas oscuros)._

_Ahi es cuando se ven dos enormes agujas apunto de inyectarse en esas dos chicas. La rubia soltara lagrimas de temor y la pelirroja luchara para salir de alli, con vida._

_— ¡AYU...DENOS POR-PORFA... AAAAAHHHH! _

_— No... ¡NOOOOOOO!_**  
><strong>

_**Fin de la vision.**_

Paula volvio a la normalidad (ya no tenia sus ojos blancos) pero respiraba costosamente.

— ¡Dime que fue lo que viste! —decia la madre quien habia presenciado el momento del desmayo.

— Mami, son... Abril y-y... Tasha ¡Esta...ran en pr-problemas! —tartamudea Paula.

Esa confesion, tomo por sopresa a los Alberguetti y mas si se trataba de dos chicas como Abril Harriet y Natasha Roberta O'Neil, con quienes han compartido muchas cosas a lo largo de sus vidas.

— Hay que avisarles —dice Max decidido.

— ¡No! —dice su hermana —. Ni Abril ni Tasha deben saberlo; no hay que decir nada.

— Pero Linda, no crees que si les decimos, podrian evitar que pase.

La chica se quedo pensando que tal vez lo que decia Max tenga sentido, sin embargo, este... era un caso completamente distinto.

— Pues si quieres saber, vi como iban a inyectarles algo y...

— ¿Y viste quien intentara hacer eso? —le pregunta el padre.

— No, pero... ¡De todas formas, no debemos decirles! Porque acuerdate que mis visiones son objetivas si se trata de algun familiar. A no ser de que algo pase, como... no se, un rescate o algo parecido.

Ahora Max empieza a entenderlo todo.

— ¿Sabes algo Linda? Tienes razon, no debemos decirle nada a **nuestras primas.**

Paula asiente al igual que sus padres.

— Linda —la llama su padre —, pero si no les vas a decir nada a ellas, entonces...

— Mmmm, tal vez se lo diga a mi no... —iba a decir "novio" pero se detuvo.

— No... ¿que? —preguntan sus padres y hermano.

— A mi ¿no-rberto? ¡Si eso! A mi Norberto, es mi... es mi amigo imaginario ¡Si! "Norberto" —sonrie nerviosa pero aparenta que no lo esta. _Agh! Stupido scusa._

Eso dejo a los padres y a Max con dudas. Pero Paula no tenia las intenciones de decir que Leonardo Hamato es su novio.

— ¡Tu "amigo Norberto" no te ayudara Paulina!

— Los amigos imaginarios guardan secretos.

— Bueno ya —dice la madre —, creo que lo mejor sera que no le digamos nada a nadie ¿entendido?

— Mamma capito [Entendido mamá] —dijeron los hermanos con pose militar.

— ¿Y ahora, que hacemos? —pregunta Paula — Porque me gustaria recuperar el tiempo perdido —muestra una sonrisa.

Su familia se quedo pesando en unas cuantas actividades que podrian realizar al lado de Paula.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, en casa de los Sanchez.<br>**

Paola abre despacio los ojos, se voltea y al ver que su reloj marcaba las 8:45 pm, rapidamente se levanta de golpe.

— ¡No puede ser! Voy a llegar tarde.

La morena rapidamente se cambia, poniendose un atuendo mas deportivo, alista su skate y su equipo de proteccion y sale por la ventana, pero antes de eso.

— ¡YA VENGO MAMA, VOY AL CLUB, VOLVERE COMO A LAS 10!

— MUY BIEN HIJA, NO TE METAS EN LIOS.

— DESCUIDA MAMI, ADIOS.

Despues de despedrse de su madre, la chica se pone su casco aplastando un poco su cola de caballo y usa su skate para llegar lo antes posible al club.

Resulta que, despues de los incidentes presentados en "La Orquidea del Dragon", Paola decidio empezar de cero y se unio a un club de skate, ya que eso era algo que a ella le gustaba hacer: Patinar. Tal vez no era del todo una experta, pero se divertia mucho haciendolo y tenia amigos a quienes les atraia ese deporte; hasta hace unos dias, en el que conocio a su posible media naranja con el que compartira esa pasion por la patineta (Mikey Hamato)

Y mientras seguía haciendo las típicas piruetas, alguien se le acerca. Una niña pelinegra ojiazul con un bate de béisbol en una mano, sin dudas era Isabella Jones.

— Hola Paito (**Esos apodos que se le ocurren a Luisa ¿no?**)

— Izy ¿Que rayos haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa.

— Si pero mi hermano no esta y...

— ¡¿Y SE ATREVIO A DEJARTE SOLA?! ¡ME VA A OIR ESE BASTARDO!

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que como esta con Luisa y mi papa ultimamente ha estado ocupado, pense que tu podrias cuidarme.

— Ah pues lo siento mucho, pero acuerdate que todas las noches tengo el club de skate y... ¡Ya se! Aguarda un segundo.

Paola saca su celular para llamar a alguien.

— Hola ¿entrenador?... Soy Paola... Bien, ¿me preguntaba si puede venir conmigo una chica a la que estoy cuidando?... No se preocupe por eso... De acuerdo, adios —colgo la llamada.

— ¿Que te dijo?

— Puedes acompañarme pero, eso si, no te alejes de donde te indiquemos.

— Muy bien.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el lugar del club: Un pequeño parque en donde habian rampas, para practicar tanto skate como BMX.

— ¿Paola...? —la llama alguien desde lejos.

Ambas chicas voltean y se sorprenden de lo que sus ojos ven, pero mas la morena.

Paola — No... puede... ¡Ser!

* * *

><p><strong>Con Luisa y Casey.<strong>

Ya habian pasado unos minutos despues de comer esas porciones de pizza. Ahora Casey se encontraba frente a una mesa al aire libre, al lado suyo habia un adulto y en la mesa dos platos con hamburguesas de varios tipos; quien se las coma todas, sera el vencedor.

— ¡En sus marcas... listos...!

— Perdon señor pero, Casey —lo señala — no es listo.

— Ja ja, que chistosa —dice sarcasticamente.

— Bien como iba diciendo ¡En sus marcas... listos... FUERA!

El hombre, como podia, devoraba todas las hamburguesas que podia pero Casey no se quedaba atras, el joven iba comiendo tan rapido que casi se atora.

Los demas solo estaban observando y apoyando tanto al adulto como a Casey (los jovenes y Luisa mas que todo)

— ¡Vamos Jones, TU PUEDES!

"¡JONES, JONES, JONES!"

Con solo escuchar su apellido, Casey empezo como loco a devorar mas comida que su contrincante.

Ya solo les quedaba una hamburguesa, el señor estaba que no podia mas y se desmaya encima del plato. Jones coge el platillo y se lo come completamente hasta no dejar nada en el plato.

— ¡Y el ganador es... CASEY JONES!

— ¿Gane? —pregunta sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Si! Bien hecho Casey.

El no lo podia creer, habia ganado en un concurso creyendo que no lo lograria y los demas adolescentes que estaban presenciando el momento, alzaron a Casey mientras lo ovacionaban.

"Casey...Casey...Casey..."

— Gracias, gracias —se baja de la multitud y se acerca a Luisa — Ahora, ¿que tal un poco de hockey?

— Esa es una gran idea —le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Ambos jóvenes van hasta donde Casey dejo estacionada su bicicleta y ambos se montan; ahora su próxima parada seria la vieja pista de hockey.

Habiendo llegado al lugar, ambos se ponen sus patines de hielo y entran a la pista, sin embargo, Luisa se sujetaba con fuerza de los barandales.

— No me digas que jamás has patinado —pregunta Casey mientras se le acercaba.

— La verdad no; seria mi primera vez.

Casey sonrió al ver ese nerviosismo de parte de su amiga, que no lo piensa dos veces y le extiende una mano mientras le decía un "No te preocupes castaña, Casey Jones te enseñara", Luisa solo asintió y tomando la mano de Casey iban patinando por toda la pista. Ambos iban despacio para que la chica no se resbalara.

— ¿Y cuando me enseñaras hockey?

— Eh, todo a su tiempo castaña —dice y Luisa lo mira confundida —, pero lo mas importante es aprender a no caer.

— Igual que en la cicla —le sonrió a Casey.

El chico le devuelve la sonrisa. Se podría decir que la practica de hockey iría por buen camino...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, en la residencia Alberguetti.<strong>

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el comedor, jugando por quinta vez una jugada de parques y, a pesar de que la estaban pasando genial, los cuatro seguian preocupados y mas Paula por la vision que habia tenido acerca de Abril y Tasha.

— ¿Estas bien Linda?

—(suspira) — No, no lo estoy.

— Hija —le dice su papá — sabemos que estas preocupada por Harriet (Abril) y Roberta (Tasha) pero como dijo tu madre...

— No les puedo decir nada, eso lo se muy bien pá, pero simplemente ¡No podemos quedarme de brazos cruzados!

— Paulina tiene razón querido, necesitamos ayudarlas pero... ¿como?

La familia se quedo pensando en una buena solución, hasta que a cierto hombre de la casa se le prende el bombillo y mira a los suyos con una sonrisa.

_— Dea! [¡Idea!]_

_— Così è Angela, il tuo caro fratello ha un piano. __[Así es Ángela, tu querido hermano tiene un plan]_

El muchacho agarra su celular y marca un numero, pero...

"Su saldo es insuficiente para realizar esta llamada. Por favor, recargue."

— ¡Argh! —susurra para si —. Paula, olvide recargarlo. ¿Podrias prestarme el tuyo?

Paula asiente y le presta el suyo y Max vuelve a marcar, por fortuna el celular de su hermana si tenia saldo disponible.

_— ¿Alo, buenas noches?_

— Buenas noches Sra. Gómez ¿Se encuentra Sofía en casa?

_— Un momento por favor y... ¿Con quien hablo?_

— Con Max señora. Soy el tutor de su hija en Historia.

_— Bueno ya se la paso._

— Gracias señora.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Sofi.<strong>

La niña se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo mientras escuchaba a una de sus bandas favoritas "The Beatles", incluso tarareaba algunos de sus éxitos.

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of widsom, let it be (...)

Let it be (x4)

Whisper words of wid...

La chica fue interrumpida por su madre, quien tocaba a su puerta.

— Sofía cariño, te esta llamando tu tutor —decía a lo que le entregaba el celular.

_¿Para que me llamara?_

Bueno, si tu eres el tutor de alguien o su "estudiante", debes de tener por lo menos algo para mantenerte en contacto y eso fue lo que paso hace unos días: Max y Sofí se dieron sus números de teléfono para así poder cuadrar las clases. Lo que Sofí no sabia era que Max la llamaba... para otra cosa.

— Gracias mami —la señora se aleja y Sofi responde — ¿Alo?

_— Sofi, necesito que me hagas un favor y es importante. Tiene que ver con Abril._

La chica abre los ojos y se para de golpe ya que se trataba de la mejor amiga de su hermana y obviamente, de ella también.

— Claro que necesitas...

_— Veras..._

Y empieza a contarle acerca de la visión de Paula. Al principio Sofí no se lo creía porque eso de tener que ver el futuro era practica y teóricamente imposible, pero al oír como la voz de Max empezaba a sonar diferente (como desesperado y preocupado) comenzaba a pensar de que, a lo mejor, lo que decía su tutor y nuevo amigo, era verdad.

_— Entonces que dices ¿Me das una mano?_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, ahora díganme <strong>¿Qué les parecio la "cita" entre Casey y Luisa? Créanme que me gusto mas la competencia de comida (y Casey casi atorandse XD) **Si soy mala escribiendo una cita falsa, imagínense si hubiera sido una de verdad. ****  
><strong>

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban que Paula y Abril sean primas. Con razon sus ojos (Azules) Descuiden que mas adelante, los chicos se enteraran de todo.**  
>La verdad es que no se me paso por la cabeza de que los cuatro (Abril, Paula, Max y Tasha) fueran parientes, solo amigos, pero resulta que (no se) las visiones son un poco parecidas a las intuiciones (Por lo tanto, Abril percibe lo que pasa en el presente y Paula lo que pasara en el futuro)<p>

**Bien, aprovechare este espacio para decirles que ya tengo mis planes para este 2016: **Bueno aparte de continuar con esta y mis otras historias publicadas, también tengo planeados futuros fics, los cuales serán reescritos ¿Recuerdan "Kodomo:Niños", "A Ninja Baby" y "Tokyo Manhattan S.A."? Creo que no pero, en realidad ya los había publicado y la falta de imaginación hizo que los eliminara, así que decidí reescribirlos, claro que tendrán una trama distinta ya que no recuerdo muy bien como eran (se que en la de los niños, las tortugas iban a la primaria o al kínder, la del bebe era que Splinter y Shen tenían otra hija y la de Tokyo Manhattan era... lo único que recuerdo es que las tortugas eran humanas) **Bueno ustedes me dicen, ¿Vuelvo a escribir las historias?**

**Ahora, las preguntas del chapter dehoy:**  
>1) ¿A quien vieron Paola e Isa? Debe ser alguien conocido...<br>2) ¿Sofí se enterara que Luisa y Casey estaban "saliendo"?, ¿Jones será bueno enseñando hockey?  
>3) ¿Paula y su familia guardaran el secreto de la vision sobre Abril? y ¿Por que necesitan de Sofí?<p>

**En fin, no se pierdan el** Chapter 19: Operacion Hockey (**vaya, me saliste original**)

**Un beso y Feliz navidad y prospero 2016, que tus sueños se realicen.**  
>:)Luisa:)<p> 


End file.
